Aku adalah Milikmu
by Galerians
Summary: "Kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Aku peduli padamu, aku sayang padamu, aku ingin selalu bersamamu… aku mencintaimu. Tapi justru karena itu, aku tak ingin melukaimu…"
1. Lust Veils Fear

Hmm, setelah poll di profile hamba ditutup (yang hasilnya cukup sedikit), ternyata tetap saja para readers menginginkan hamba untuk menulis cerita dengan pairing Naruhina lagi. Yah, hamba memang nggak keberatan sih, apalagi pairing ini memang favorit hamba juga.

Hamba tak akan mengatakan apa-apa yang akan menjadi spoiler, tapi minimal hamba bisa memberi sedikit gambaran. Cerita ini adalah lanjutan tepat setelah adegan terakhir di fic Ini Tentang Kamu, kali ini hamba ingin menggali hubungan mereka sedikit lebih dalam lagi, dengan pendekatan dan tema berbeda tentunya.

Sebelum itu, nih… Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milik hamba, lagipula hamba gak pintar ngegambar…

Selamat membaca!

•

**Continuation of that Morning**

Ketika ciuman itu sampai pada salah satu akhirnya, nafas sang gadis sudah terengah-engah seperti diserang asma. Sedangkan pria yang memeluknya, walau mungkin sama-sama membutuhkan oksigen demi tapi tetap menjaga keteraturan tarikan udara dari hidungnya menjadi sebuah irama datar, memperjelas perbedaan stamina antara dia dan gadis berambut biru. Dua bola biru langitnya yang menyala bagai api kini menatap tajam sepasang mata biru abu-abu yang sayu, menghiasi wajah cantiknya yang sekarang terbakar oleh rona merah muda.

"Naruto-kun, tunggu..." gadis itu berhasil mengeluarkan suara dan membentuknya menjadi kata-kata tepat sebelum sang pemuda melahap bibirnya lagi. "Kita ada di balkon, nanti ada yang lihat..."

Naruto berhenti merangsek maju, lalu melemparkan pandangan pada desa Konogakure yang mulai terbangun dari tidur di bawahnya. Perkataan sang gadis terbukti benar, apalagi setelah suara-suara pertanda bermulanya aktivitas saling sahut-menyahut dari rumah ke rumah. Setelah tanpa sadar mengeluarkan geraman kesal, Naruto segera mengembalikan perhatian pada gadis dalam pelukannya.

"Ke dalam, kalau begitu."

"Ta-tapi... uummph..."

Tanpa punya kemauan untuk menolak ciuman itu, sang gadis pasrah saja saat Naruto menyelipkan lengan kiri ke lipatan lututnya, menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengangkat berat badan sang gadis, pemuda itu membawanya kembali ke rumah dengan gendongan ala pengantin, sepanjang jalan bibir mereka terus menempel bagai tersatukan oleh lem.

Setelah mereka berada di dalam dan aman dari pandangan, Jinchuuriki no Kyuubi itu menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang pintu sampai tertutup dengan bunyi debam nyaring. Tanpa rela membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, dia langsung menurunkan gadis dari gendongan dan mendesaknya sampai punggungnya tepat bersandar di pintu.

"Hinata..." Naruto menggeram pelan sambil melepas bibirnya demi memberi kesempatan pada si gadis berambut biru untuk mengambil napas, tapi ketidaksabaran membuatnya kembali mencuri bibir sang gadis untuk kesekian kali tanpa menunggu.

"Mmmh... mmph..." erangan itu keluar selagi Hinata mengangkat kedua lengannya untuk melingkari leher Naruto, lalu menekan kepala penuh rambut pirang itu ke arahnya.

Kekurangan oksigen membuat Hinata membuka mulutnya lebih lebar untuk membiarkan udara masuk, yang ternyata mengundang sesuatu yang lain untuk merambah ke dalam rongga mulutnya itu. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang tersedia di depan mata, Naruto segera membuka mulutnya sendiri dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke dalam liang hangat itu, memenuhi indra pengecapnya dengan rasa manis mulut sang gadis.

Walaupun sedang menghadapi aktivitas yang belum pernah ada dalam lemari pengalamannya, Hinata tak mampu menyangkal bahwa apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto dengan mulutnya terasa begitu... menyenangkan. Secara khusus, Hinata sangat suka kalau organ pengecap tak bertulang milik Naruto itu menggelitik lapisan epitel pada dinding dalam pipinya, atau menyapu lembut sisi lidahnya sendiri.

Semakin lama ciuman itu berlangsung, terasa semakin lemah pula dua kaki Hinata. Seakan-akan dia sedang berdiri dengan jeli sebagai penopang tubuh, gadis itu pasti sudah lama jatuh terduduk andai tak ada dua tangan Naruto yang memegangi pinggangnya dengan erat. Dua tangan itu sendiri kini laksana jilatan api, menghantarkan panas ke dalam seluruh badan Hinata dan mengirim bayangan-bayangan liar ke ruang imajinasi di otaknya.

Aneh memang, tapi seperti itulah efek sentuhan Naruto baginya.

"Hinata..." cowok itu kembali menggeramkan nama gadis yang selama 3 hari terakhir sangat akrab dengan mulutnya, gadis yang sekarang ini terjepit di antara daun pintu dan tubuhnya sendiri. Kali ini, sang pemuda membiarkan Hinata bernapas lebih lama, tapi tentu saja dia belum selesai dengan areal jajahannya itu karena dia kini menggunakan mulutnya untuk menyusuri leher Hinata yang mulus tanpa cacat.

"H-ha... anh..." satu-satunya yang bisa dikeluarkan mulut Hinata saat itu hanyalah erangan lembut, terdengar bagaikan musik di telinga pria yang menciuminya. Tangannya semakin erat mencengkeram kepala Naruto, kadang meremas atau bahkan menarik-narik rambutnya dengan mesra. Saat pemuda itu juga mulai menggunakan lidahnya, kaki Hinata sudah benar-benar terasa tak bertulang sekarang, tapi pegangan dua tangan di pinggangnya meyakinkan Hinata kalau mereka tak akan berhenti menopang tubuhnya. "Naruto... ah... kun..."

Bibir Naruto sudah mencapai pangkal leher mulus itu. Tanpa peduli untuk memakai tangannya, dia menggigit tepian kain kimono biru itu lalu menariknya ke samping dengan kasar. Kulit Hinata yang seputih susu terekspos jelas, berikut dadanya yang mulai membukit naik. Belahan dada yang baru nampak sebagian saja itu malah menaikkan libido si pemuda Kyuubi, yang langsung saja membenamkan wajahnya di sana dengan mulut terbuka lebar, siap menyantap apapun yang terhidang di hadapan mata.

"Ahh...!"

Jeritan pelan lepas dari bibir Hinata yang berkilau basah karena cairan enzim, karena sekarang Naruto sudah cukup berani untuk tidak hanya menggunakan bibir dan lidahnya. Giginya pun telah ikut unjuk kebolehan, dia benamkan pada salah satu lereng bukit yang sejak tadi dia jelajahi. Tidak cukup keras untuk menghasilkan luka, tapi sukses dalam memaksa sebuah jeritan keluar dari tenggorokan Hinata.

Ketika tiba-tiba tangan Naruto berubah posisi, kalau tadi hanya diletakkan di pinggul sang gadis maka sekarang sudah menjalar ke belakang pinggangnya dan mulai bekerja pada obi (ikat pinggang kimono) yang membuat pakaian itu tetap melekat di tubuh Hinata saat itulah Hinata mulai merasa takut, walau tanpa alasan jelas tapi pokoknya dia merasa takut. Semakin dekat usaha Naruto untuk melepas obi itu pada keberhasilan, semakin besar pula rasa takut yang menggumpal dalam hatinya. Tepat sebelum simpul terakhir lepas, tanpa sadar mulutnya mengucapkan sebuah kata.

"Jangan..."

Tangan Naruto berhenti seketika, berikut semua hal yang sejak tadi dia lakukan pada tubuh Hinata. Perlahan, kedua tangan itu mundur dari kegiatannya semula, diikuti oleh terangkatnya wajah Naruto dari dada sang gadis. Hinata yang belum sadar pada apa yang tadi dia ucapkan, berhasil menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ke lantai dengan bertumpu pada dinding, walaupun kedua kakinya sudah gemetar hebat. Mata biru abu-abu bertemu dengan sepasang bola biru langit, keterkejutan dan kebingungan menguasai Hinata saat melihat kalau di dalam bola mata itu tersimpan rasa bersalah juga sesal.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." sebelum Hinata sempat membuka mulut, Naruto telah mendahuluinya. "Aku tak sadar kalau aku menyakitimu..."

Saat itulah Hinata menyadari apa yang membuat Naruto menghentikan perbuatannya, dan sekarang dialah yang merasa bersalah karena tak sadar telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto menjadi tak nyaman. Tapi sebelum gadis itu sempat berkata apa-apa untuk memperbaiki situasi, pria pirang di depannya kembali bicara duluan.

"A-aku akan mandi dulu, untuk menenangkan pikiranku..."

Saat Naruto pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, Hinata hanya mampu diam tak bersuara.

•••

Tanpa peduli pada pakaiannya yang agak berantakan, Hinata duduk di kursi meja makan. Tangannya ada di kepala, merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam diam. Secara tak sadar, dia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto terluka, walaupun sebenarnya yang pria itu lakukan malah membuatnya bahagia. Tapi sekarang, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memperbaiki keadaan ini? Bagaimana kalau dia marah? Bagaimana kalau Naruto jadi membencinya?

"Tidak..." bisik Hinata pelan, matanya basah. "Aku tak mau dia membenciku..."

Ketakutan yang jauh lebih besar dari semua yang pernah dia rasakan, kini perlahan menyesakkan dadanya. Dia menyayangi pria itu dengan sepenuh hatinya, tapi kenapa dia malah menolaknya?! Tidak... dia tak boleh membiarkan ini berlanjut. Dia harus minta maaf!

"Naruto-kun..." bisiknya pelan sambil berdiri dari kursi.

•••

"Sial...!" maki Naruto pelan, memukul dinding keramik kamar mandinya sampai retak. "Kenapa aku ini...?!"

Dia sekarang sangat kesal pada dirinya sendiri, apalagi kalau bukan karena apa yang baru saja dia perbuat. Dia menatap wajahnya sendiri di cermin, tapi raut yang kini basah kuyup karena siraman shower itu malah membuatnya muak, maka dia berucap lagi.

"Sialan kau, Naruto Uzumaki...!" dia mencaci cerminan dirinya itu. "Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan itu padanya...?!"

Dia telah berjanji untuk melindunginya, dia telah bersumpah tak akan membiarkan diri gadis itu terluka untuk kedua kalinya. Dia peduli padanya, dia sangat sayang padanya... dia begitu mencintainya! Tapi apa yang dia lakukan? Dia malah mengambil keuntungan dari gadis lugu itu, memperlakukannya seakan dia adalah barang miliknya seorang yang bisa diapakan semau kehendak hati. Dia membiarkan nafsu menguasai dirinya, mengambil alih kekuasaan atas tindakannya, dan apa hasil dari semua itu? Dia memenuhi ketakutannya yang terbesar: melukai gadis itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Brengsek...!" kali ini tidak hanya tangan, dia membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke dinding. Berkali-kali, sampai sebuah cairan merah mengalir dari dahinya. Tapi itu belum cukup untuk memuaskan kemarahan dalam hati Naruto, kemurkaan yang sepenuhnya ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau biarkan itu terjadi! Kau menyakitinya, kau hampir saja menodainya, bangsat!"

Rasa dingin yang terasa penuh di seluruh tubuhnya mengingatkan bahwa kali ini, dia lupa memakai handuk kecil yang biasanya dia lilitkan di pinggang sebagai basahan. Tapi dia tak peduli, sedingin apapun shower itu, tak ada air di dunia ini yang bisa memadamkan api amarah yang kini berkobar dalam hatinya. Dia mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya lalu menatapnya setajam mungkin, ingin dia cincang tangan itu atas apa yang mereka perbuat, tapi itu tak mungkin terabaikan oleh mata Hinata dan pasti hanya akan membuat gadis itu sedih lagi. Sebagai ganti, Naruto memberi kedua tangan itu tatapan tertajam yang bisa dia beri, sangat berharap kalau tatapan itu bisa menciptakan luka.

Suara pintu yang bergeser sama sekali tak disadari oleh sang pemuda, yang begitu tenggelam dalam kemarahannya sendiri sampai giginya mengertak tanpa henti. Api yang hampir saja mengakibatkan kebakaran dalam hatinya itu, tiba-tiba padam ketika seseorang menyelipkan dua tangannya melingkari tubuh Naruto, memeluknya dengan erat.

"H-Hinata..." dia berbisik pelan, suaranya telah kehilangan bara yang tadi sempat menyala. Gadis ini, hanya keberadaan gadis inilah yang bisa membuatnya langsung tenang seperti ini.

"Naruto-kun..." suara itu begitu menenangkan bagai melodi yang dimainkan malaikat, dua tangan yang memeluk tubuh Naruto terasa jauh lebih lembut bahkan dari kain sutra termahal sekalipun. Gadis itu memutar tubuh Naruto pelan agar menghadap dirinya, sebelum mengucapkan satu kata yang menjadi awal semua ini. "Hentikan ini..."

•

STOP! Hamba tahu apa yang ada di pikiran kalian. Pasti semacam ini, 'Apaan nih, seharusnya ini kan di-rate M?!", atau sekitar situlah, tapi hamba punya alasan khusus melakukan ini. Chapter awal ini hanya merupakan pembuka, awal dari semua chapter lainnya. Nah, kalau chapter awal saja sudah seperti ini, kalian bisa mengira-ngira sendiri kan bagaimana lanjutannya? Ya, semuanya akan rate M, dengan scene-scene lemon khusus bikinan seorang Galerians!

Merasa haus dan mencari lemonade yang segar dan enak? Maka reviewlah, hamba telah menyiapkan chapter kedua dan akan langsung diposting jika hamba rasa reviewnya sudah mencukupi!!


	2. Trust

Kalian tidak tahu seberapa besar shock yang hamba terima saat kemarin sore memeriksa review cerita ini. Dalam kurun waktu 17 jam, sudah ada 22 review! WOW! Ini adalah fic tersukses yang pernah hamba tulis sampai sejauh ini. Yang pertama dan semoga bukan yang terakhir, bisakah kali ini hamba minta reviewnya lagi?

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, untuk Kyou. Tidak, cerita ini hamba tulis pada jam pelajaran Biologi hari Jumat lalu, saat mata hamba melalui satu kata secara sekilas: Reproduksi. Tiba-tiba, lautan ide dan inspirasi memenuhi kepala dan langsung hamba tulis saat itu juga di buku kosong, selesainya tepat pas bel pulang bunyi. Proses dari nulis di kertas sampai ngetik cuma butuh waktu 2 jam kok. Mana mau hamba bangun tengah malam cuma buat nulis fic?

Silahkan membaca!!

•

**Reconciliation**

Tubuh Naruto seperti mati rasa, semua anggota badannya terasa lumpuh walaupun otaknya memberi perintah yang sama berkali-kali. Hanya satu: **angkat wajahmu dan tatap gadis itu**. Tapi dia tak mampu, sungguh dia tak mampu, seakan-akan pandangannya sudah dirantai ke lantai porselen kamar mandi. Kalau tadi yang memenuhi hatinya adalah api kemarahan yang membara, sekarang rongga dadanya diisi oleh rasa malu dan bersalah yang jauh lebih berat dan menyiksa.

Saat dia berhasil menemukan keberanian entah dari mana untuk membalas pandangan Hinata, kali ini Naruto malah diliputi rasa heran. Dia mengira bahkan hampir berharap akan menemukan kemarahan dan kebencian dari raut ekspresi gadis itu, tapi yang terpandang oleh matanya sekarang hanyalah seulas senyum sehangat angin musim semi.

"Kenapa...?" hanya satu kata yang dikeluarkan Naruto dalam bisikan pertanyaannya, sebab hanya enam huruf itulah yang kini memenuhi kepalanya. Kenapa gadis itu tak marah padanya? Kenapa Hinata tak membencinya, padahal dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang tak termaafkan padanya? "Kenapa... Hinata...?"

"Hm...?" gumam Hinata tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya, memiringkan kepalanya dalam sebuah tanda tanya sambil membawa dua tangannya ke samping wajah Naruto, lalu membelai pipi dengan 3 kumis seperti kucing itu. "Apa maksudmu...?"

"Kau tahu apa maksudku...!" kata Naruto, sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya karena frustrasi yang mendera. Mengapa gadis itu tidak marah, atau memukulnya sekalian? Kalau saja dia melakukan itu, maka semua ini akan lebih mudah baginya. Mengapa Hinata harus membuat semuanya menjadi serumit ini? "Aku bersalah padamu, Hinata! Aku sudah melukaimu, menyakitimu! Aku hampir saja menodaimu! Aku... hmmph..."

Sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hinata telah menarik kepala berambut pirang itu dan menyentuhkan bibir mereka. Cowok yang shock atas keberanian tak terduga dari gadis Hyuuga itu hanya bisa diam saat bibir mereka saling menyapu dengan hangat, membersihkan tubuh Naruto dari dingin yang tersimpan dalam setiap tetes air shower. Saat ciuman itu berakhir, dia yang masih dalam keadaan cengok dan hanya mampu menatap wajah yang merona merah di depannya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Kau tidak menyakitiku kok..." gumaman Hinata hampir saja tidak kedengaran andai jarak wajah mereka berdua tidak sebegitu dekat. "Paling tidak, aku tak merasa begitu..."

"Ha? Masa?" tanya Naruto bego, wajahnya yang melongo terlihat begitu lucu sampai sang gadis hanya mampu mengeluarkan tawa tertahan. "Tapi itu tak mungkin, Hinata! Kau tadi menghentikanku, karena alasan apa lagi...?!"

"E-eh, i-itu..." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya karena malu, rona merah yang semakin jelas membakar wajahnya itu malah membuat sang gadis makin terlihat imut. "Itu hanya..."

"Hanya...?" sambung Naruto penasaran, menatap wajah sang gadis dengan tajam.

"A-anu, aku hanya agak takut..."

"Tuh kan...!"

"Bukan takut yang seperti itu...!" sanggah Hinata lagi. "Cuma itu... ka-kau... kau melakukannya terlalu cepat, Naruto-kun..."

Lalu Naruto teringat sebuah pelajaran yang didapatkannya saat masih bertualang bersama sang Ero Sennin dahulu, bukan berarti dia yang minta tapi lebih karena orang tua berambut putih bernama Jiraiya itu yang ingin mengajarkannya. Agak samar-samar memang, tapi dia masih ingat setiap kalimat yang dulu pernah diucapkan orang tua mesum tapi sangat kuat itu.

**(0)**

"Nah, Naruto, mumpung aku punya waktu, aku punya satu pelajaran khusus untukmu."

"Apa?! Apa?! Apakah itu jurus baru seperti Rasengan?!"

"Bukan, bodoh! Apa yang ingin kuajarkan adalah bagaimana caranya memperlakukan seorang gadis saat berhubungan intim!"

"Yahh, kukira apa..." kata Naruto kecewa. "Tapi aku masih 12 tahun, apa benar aku perlu pelajaran ini?"

"Melihat ekspresi gadis yang mengintipmu waktu kita pergi dari Konoha, aku bisa bilang besar kemungkinan pelajaran ini akan segera bisa kau praktekkan saat kita pulang nanti." Jiraiya melanjutkan, mengambil tempat duduk di atas sebuah batu besar dan bersila di atasnya. "Bagaimana?"

"Yah, tak ada salahnya sih..." kata Naruto setelah berpikir sebentar, sebelum bersila di bebatuan di depan Jiraiya. "Baiklah! Ajarkan aku, Ero Sennin!"

"Sudah kubilang dari dulu, berhenti memanggilku Ero Sennin...!" gerutu Jiraiya, tentu saja tanpa niat buruk atau kemarahan asli dalam suaranya. "Nah, pertama-tama, kau harus mengetahui kalau kau sama sekali tak boleh kasar jika itu adalah yang pertama kalinya. Kau harus tahu kalau wanita suka kelembutan, apalagi jika mereka adalah wanita yang lembut dan rapuh sejak awalnya..."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk, menarik masuk semua informasi itu ke dalam kepalanya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba bisa menyimpan pelajaran. Tapi deskripsi sang guru tentang gadis yang lembut dan rapuh membuatnya teringat pada satu cewek khusus yang sangat cocok dengan ciri-ciri itu. Gadis manis yang selalu malu-malu jika berhadapan dengannya, gadis yang dulu memberinya obat setelah pertarungan dengan Kiba. Gadis yang selalu menampilkan kekuatan yang tak bisa dia duga, gadis yang selalu baik, ramah, pemalu, tapi sekaligus punya pendirian dan ketetapan hati yang kuat.

"Wanita sangat suka jika kau memulainya dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut. Jangan terburu-buru, ciumlah dia mulai dari tangan, lalu dahinya, pipi, baru ke bibirnya. Jangan ragu-ragu untuk memberinya French Kiss, tapi hanya kalau gadis itu mengijinkan. Sampai dia mulai santai dan tubuhnya mulai terlihat kurang tegang, barulah kau teruskan penjelajahan bibirmu ke bagian lehernya..." Jiraiya menjelaskan dengan runtut dan cukup detil, yang mungkin mengingat itu semua adalah pengalamannya sendiri. "Untuk mengetahui kalau gadis itu mulai santai, biasanya jika dia sudah mulai mengerang setiap kali kau mengecupnya..."

Mendengar semua itu, bayangan dalam kepala Naruto melayang ke mana-mana. Imajinasi liar mulai terbentuk, saat dia membayangkan sedang melakukan semua yang dijelaskan orang tua itu pada gadis yang bersangkutan. Wajahnya yang merona merah, wajah dan rambutnya yang pasti berbau harum, lalu bibirnya yang terasa manis. Begitu pula setiap erangan yang akan dikeluarkan gadis pemalu itu... Oh Tuhan...

"Jika kau anggap sudah memungkinkan, jangan lupa untuk menggunakan lidahmu. Jilatilah dia seperti seekor induk memandikan anaknya, dan jangan lupa untuk memberi perhatian khusus pada area-area sensitif. Bagaimana mengetahui area-area itu, tentu saja dengan mendengarkan di bagian mana gadis itu paling nyaring mengerang atau menjerit saat kau menjelajahinya. Tapi seperti yang kubilang, jangan terbawa nafsu atau terburu-buru. Gadis cenderung ketakutan jika masih pertama kali, maka dari itu kau harus membuat mereka senyaman mungkin. Hindari 'kontak langsung' sampai gadis itu benar-benar siap, kau bisa tahu itu kalau dia sudah benar-benar 'basah'..."

Naruto tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau apa, karena tiba-tiba saja kekuatan imajinasinya bertambah sampai berkali-kali lipat. Bayangan yang terbentuk dalam kepalanya sudah begitu jelas sampai dia merasa sedang mengalaminya sendiri. Dia bisa mencium bau harum memabukkan yang berasal dari gadis itu, lidahnya hampir bisa mengecap rsa manis setiap kali daging tak bertulang itu menyapu tubuh sang gadis, seakan di kulit itu terdapat sirup alami yang rasanya tak terdefinisi tapi tetap luar biasa. Indra pendengaran sang bocah Kyuubi terasa bergema oleh desah erotis yang membuat bulu romanya berdiri, mengirim gigil menyenangkan ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Nah, jika kau dan gadis itu sudah siap untuk hidangan utama, yang harus dilakukan adalah—Hm? Hei, bocah! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Naruto sudah pingsan dalam keadaan duduk bersila, dengan darah mengalir deras dari dua lubang hidungnya.

**(0)**

"Em, jadi... kau bilang "jangan" bukan karena tidak menyukainya...?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, matanya terus tertuju ke arah lain asal bukan mata Naruto.

"Jadi... kau menginginkannya...?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi untuk meminta kepastian.

Hinata terus membuang muka karena malu dengan rona wajah sudah semerah apel matang, tapi Jinchuuriki no Kyuubi itu dengan sabar menunggu. Sampai akhirnya Hinata menggulirkan bola matanya ke atas untuk bertemu dengan dua mata biru langit milik pria yang dipeluknya, gadis itu mengangguk dengan sangat pelan dan samar yang pasti tak akan disadari andai mata Naruto tidak terpicing pada si rambut biru.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi aku hanya merasa agak takut..." bisik Hinata pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh si cowok. Naruto tersenyum dalam hati, ketika merasa betapa betulnya apa yang diajarkan Ero Sennin dulu. "Juga, aku takut kau tidak akan suka... penampilan tubuhku..."

Leher Naruto menekuk ke bawah sebesar 45 derajat, dan baru saat itulah dia sadar kalau gadis di depannya juga tak memakai satu kain pun, membuat mereka berdua benar-benar telanjang. Dengan pelan dan lembut, Naruto meraih dua lengan yang melingkari lehernya lalu menariknya. Memegangi bahu sang gadis agar dia tidak kabur atau bergerak-gerak, Naruto mengambil satu langkah mundur. Barulah indera penglihatan Naruto bisa mencerna pemandangan yang terhampar baginya dengan lebih baik.

Tubuh cewek itu terasa cukup mungil walau bukan berarti kecil, tapi itu mungkin karena dia menjadikan tubuhnya yang kekar sebagai perbandingan. Bentuknya benar-benar terjaga karena latihannya sebagai shinobi, tapi itu tidak lantas membuat tubuh itu terlihat berotot, malah tetap langsing dan singset layaknya gadis remaja biasa. Pria pirang itu mengelus dua bahu itu, merasakan betapa mulus kulit gadis itu dengan indera perabanya sendiri.

Saat Naruto mengarahkan mata ke dadanya, kepercayaan diri sang gadis yang sejak dulu memang selalu kecil membuatnya menyilangkan kedua tangan untuk menutupi dua bukit yang membuktikan kalau dia adalah seorang wanita tulen. Yah, bukan berarti tindakan itu bisa menyembunyikan apapun, karena figur tubuhnya yang langsing tetap tidak mengubah fakta kalau dua buah dada itu punya ukuran yang besar dan simetris sempurna. Mata Naruto terbelalak dalam kekaguman, memperhatikan setiap lekuk indah yang mengirim fantasi-fantasi indah ke dalam memorinya.

"Naruto-kun, jangan lihat terus..." rengek Hinata sambil meneruskan usaha untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan, walaupun sudah jelas sia-sia. "Aku malu..."

"Kenapa harus malu...?" wajah Naruto sendiri ikut terasa panas melihat kemanisan wajah gadis yang merona merah di depan matanya. "Kau... kau cantik sekali, Hinata..."

Perlahan, tangan Naruto kembali berkerja untuk menjauhkan lengan Hinata dari menutupi masterpiece yang mampu membuat pria waras manapun tergiur itu. Tapi nafsu sama sekali tak terlihat pada dua bola biru langit si pemuda, malah kepedulian dan kasih sayang yang terpancar dari keduanya. Dia menarik Hinata agar mendekat lagi, sebelum bertanya.

"Hinata, apa kau mempercayaiku...?"

Si rambut biru mendongak untuk menatap wajah pria yang paling disayanginya, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Selalu." jawab gadis bermata biru abu-abu tanpa satu pun indikasi keraguan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan, oke?"

Masih tetap dengan kelembutan tak terperi, Naruto mengangkat dua tangan Hinata ke wajahnya, lalu mengecupnya perlahan. Menjalankan bibirnya pelan-pelan di kedua telapak tangan itu, perlakuan Naruto mengirimkan gigil ke seluruh tubuh sang gadis.

"Mmm... nnh..."

Tak ada inci telapak itu yang tidak dilalui oleh mulut Naruto, setiap jari dia kulum dan isap layaknya anak kecil mengemut lolipop. Sudut-sudut antara jari tangan itu dia telusuri dengan lidah, memastikan kalau setiap bagian tangan itu telah dipuaskan tuntas. Selesai dengan bagian tangan, Naruto lanjut ke episode berikutnya. Yaitu menggunakan bibir untuk menyusuri lengan gadis itu sekaligus menghirup aroma memabukkan yang bisa tercium di sana, terus dan terus hingga sampai di bahunya. Itu dia lakukan sambil membimbing lengan gadis itu agar kembali dikalungkan di lehernya.

Setelah memberi satu kecupan di puncak pundak, Naruto menjalankan mulutnya sampai ke pangkal leher Hinata, dan mendaki sepanjang sisi leher itu, mendapatkan sebuah erangan dari mulut sang gadis. Kecupan itu berlanjut naik dan berhenti di belakang telinga, dilanjutkan dengan mengulum cuping telinga itu dan menggilingnya pelan dengan gigi. Pemuda itu mengembalikan posisi tangannya ke pinggang sang gadis, tapi kali ini mereka tak hanya diam dan berperan sebagai penopang. Selagi yang kanan menggelosoh turun ke arah bokong Hinata dan meremasnya pelan, tangan kiri Naruto naikkan sepanjang garis punggung dengan jari telunjuk memberi tekanan tersendiri pada tulang belakang tubuh itu.

"Naruto-kun... anh..." desahan Hinata terdengar begitu erotis dan menggoda ketika tangan kanan sang pemuda kembali memijit pantatnya yang padat, tapi Naruto berhasil mengendalikan hormon yang hampir saja mengamuk karena lepas kontrol. Dia tak ingin membuat gadis itu tak nyaman, tidak sekarang setelah dia benar-benar tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk memuaskan Hinata.

Dimulai dengan melekatkan bibir di dahi seperti seorang pria mengecup kekasihnya, lalu satu ciuman di mata, pelipis, baru ke pipi. Dari pipi, Naruto menyeret bibirnya ke samping sampai sudut mereka bersentuhan. Sebuah pagutan, itulah semua yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat tangan Hinata meraih kepala Naruto lalu mulai meremas-remasnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dengan sabar tapi tetap mesra, sang pemuda memastikan kalau setiap inci bibir merah muda itu telah habis dieksplorasi sebelum memindahkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Hinata..." Naruto berbisik tepat di samping telinga Hinata, kembali menghasilkan sebuah remasan di kepala dan rambut pirangnya. "Boleh aku meneruskan...?"

•

**Galerians: ****Hm, masih belum, Naruto. Sayang memang, tapi masih belum.**

**Naruto: Apa?! Sudah sampai sini, masa dihentikan?!**

**Galerians: Yah, kasihan tuh Hinata sudah kehabisan napas karena mendesah tanpa henti. Lihat mukanya, sudah seperti lobster rebus. Kamu kok bisa seahli itu sih...**

**Naruto: *blushing* T-tapi itu bukan alasan kan! Ayolah, tanggung nih!**

**Galerians: Tidak, kita tunggu sampai chapter berikutnya saja.**

**Naruto: G, ha... AAAAAHHHH!!!**

Wahaha, duh, kasihan Naruto.

Hamba merasa belum interaksi antara Hinata dan Naruto belum cukup dalam untuk melibatkan mereka berdua dalam sebuah scene lemon, karena itulah chapter 2 yang sebenarnya sudah lemon digantikan dengan ini. Mengapa? Karena hamba tak ingin cerita ini jadi sampah tak berguna yang hanya menjadikan seksualitas sebagai daya tarik utamanya, hamba ingin agar ada romansa yang dalam antara seorang pria dan wanita, apalagi ini karakternya Naruto dan Hinata, dua karakter favorit hamba!

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, apa yang hamba tulis dalam chapter ini hampir seluruhnya berdasarkan pengetahuan asli, apalagi pelajaran yang diberikan Jiraiya itu. Jadi bagi kalian para lelaki, ambillah pengetahuan dari sana, tapi jangan buat itu sebagai alasan untuk menghancurkan keperjakaan kalian. Percayalah, kalian (yang paling mesum sekalipun) pasti akan terkaget-kaget pada besarnya pengetahuan hamba soal beginian, tapi toh sampai saat ini hamba masih perjaka tuh (terkutuklah pergaulan bebas!).

Hamba minta maaf jika ada kekecewaan dalam hati readers sekalian, tapi hamba memasang romance sebagai salah satu genrenya karena menginginkan kemesraan antara Naruto dan Hinata menjadi salah satu nilai plus dalam fic ini. Sekali lagi, maafkan!

Tapi karena chapternya sudah siap, ya tinggal tunggu jumlah reviewnya mencukupi lagi deh. Makin banyak, semakiiinn~~ cepat updatenya!

Oke, hamba tunggu lagi apa komentarnya!


	3. Taking It Further

Wahaha, siapa yang menyangka kalau hamba berhasil membuat chapter ketiga ini hanya dalam waktu 3 jam?! Benar-benar sesuatu yang tak disangka, apalagi saat hamba mengecek jumlah review satu hari yang lalu, bola mata hamba hampir keluar dari rongganya, 53 REVIEWS!! UWOOW!! Hamba sungguh tersanjung! Boleh kan hamba minta lagi reviewnya?

Mari kita lihat lagi, chapter ini menjadi sangat lama dalam update-nya karena faktor ketidakpuasan. Ya, hamba masih kurang puas dengan lemon versi orisinalnya yang, menurut hamba, begitu dangkal dan pendek! Karena itulah, hamba berkutat kembali lagi dengan kata-kata ketika ujian Bahasa Inggris hari Jumat tadi (ngomong-ngomong, hamba selesai dalam waktu 15 menit, dari 2 jam yang tersedia) dan inilah hasilnya!

Oh ya, bagi Jie Jie: Dari fic sebelumnya sudah hamba jelaskan kalau Naruto BELUM pernah melihat tubuh telanjang wanita secara langsung (indikasi kalau dia masih perjaka) lalu kalau kita melihat keluguan dan betapa innocent-nya Hinata, maka apa hamba masih perlu bilang?

Selamat membaca!

•

**Becoming One**

Siapa yang akan menyangka? Bahkan dia sendiri, seumur hidup pun dia tak pernah mengira kalau ini akan terjadi. Selama 15 tahun, dia selalu berpikir kalau apa yang tersimpan dalam hati biarlah tetap di sana, lebih baik terus begini daripada menyatakannya dan membuat hubungan mereka menjadi buruk. Dia tak pernah meminta, hanya mengharap, bahwa suatu hari pria itu akan menyadari keberadaannya, mengetahui perasaannya, lalu berharap dia akan membalas pernyataan yang datang dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Tapi dia tak menyangka akan jadi begini, tak pernah satu kalipun. Dimulai dengan hanya satu pernyataan perasaan, diberikan pada suasana yang sama sekali tak romantis karena dalam sebuah pertarungan, semuanya berkembang menjadi peristiwa ini. Desir menyenangkan yang kini mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya, setiap sentuhan hangat yang membangkitkan kesadarannya sebagai seorang wanita, kecupan-kecupan lembut yang mengirimnya ke awang-awang langit ketujuh. Walau semua ini tak disangka, tapi dia tetap mensyukuri semuanya.

"Boleh aku meneruskan?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak mengandung otorisasi ataupun dominasi, hanya permintaan yang terselubung dengan baik. Tapi gadis itu sudah terlalu malu bahkan untuk sekedar menganggukkan kepala, dan sejak awal dia kelewat pemalu untuk membiarkan mulutnya mengatakan sebuah 'ya'. Sebagai ganti kata-kata, dia mengarahkan dua mata biru abu-abu miliknya ke dua bola biru langit yang balas menatapnya, membuatnya terkejut karena kedua mata itu masih kosong akan nafsu syahwat, cuma ada kepedulian dan kesabaran.

Dalam satu tatapan, dia mengirimkan harapan, izin, hasrat, kasih sayang, dan yang paling utama, kesiapan. Kali ini, biarpun takut dia akan tetap menerima sang pemuda. Tak akan ada tolakan lagi untuk kedua kalinya, pemuda itu telah membuktikan kalau dirinya terlalu penyayang untuk melukai Hinata. Ya, Naruto tak akan pernah melukainya, dia percaya... tidak, dia **tahu **itu.

Biarpun begitu tak kentara dan tanpa kehadiran kata-kata, Naruto menerima pesan yang tersirat sejelas menerima cahaya matahari di hari cerah tak berawan. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, membiarkan diri sang gadis santai sedikit dan meyakinkannya bahwa dia akan melakukan ini selembut mungkin.

•••

"Ha... ahhn...!"

Kali ini, Naruto membuat agar sentuhannya menjadi lebih bertenaga. Dua bukit yang sejak tadi menunggu kini menjadi pusat perhatian sang pemuda, ketika dia meletakkan tangannya di sana dan mulai memijit pelan. Dengan keahlian yang entah didapat dari mana, Naruto mulai meremas dua gumpalan itu dengan jari-jarinya, memenuhi kamar mandi dengan lenguhan panjang yang berasal dari suara merdu sang gadis. Bertahun-tahun dulu, dia pernah merasakan bagaimana lembutnya payudara seorang wanita, yaitu orang yang kini menjadi Godaime, Hokage Kelima Konohagakure. Dia masih ingat betapa kenyalnya, keharumannya, teksturnya yang menggiurkan, tapi karena dia masih kecil dan ada masalah lain yang lebih penting saat itu, maka dia tak terlalu peduli.

Tapi kali ini, saat dia membenamkan wajahnya ke antara dua aset Hinata yang tak perlu diragukan kualitasnya, barulah dia mengerti mengapa satu wanita bisa membuat dunia tergila-gila. Keharuman yang tercium di hidungnya berbeda dengan semua bau lain yang pernah masuk ke indera pengendusnya, tapi aroma terwangi yang bisa Naruto ingat pun masih tak bisa dibandingkan dengan apa yang dimiliki oleh Hinata. Harum gadis itu ternyata begitu memabukkan, melancarkan seribu satu serangan batin pada instingnya sebagai seorang laki-laki remaja. Wangi yang tak pernah dia cium sebelumnya, tapi begitu dahsyat sampai dia yakin bau itu akan terukir pasti dalam hidungnya seumur hidup. Semua itu membuat Naruto menarik satu tarikan napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya, seakan dia tak pernah puas mencium buah dada Hinata.

Satu hembusan napas bercampur desahan dan cengkeraman di kepala Naruto menyadarkannya bahwa gadis ini perlu perhatian lebih. Pemuda itu mendongak sebentar, dan wajahnya langsung terasa panas ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan tatapan memohon dan memelas dari sang gadis, serta pemandangan mulutnya yang terbuka dan lengket oleh air liur.

Berdiri secepat kilat, Jinchuuriki no Kyuubi itu segera melumat bibir pink yang telah menunggu dengan tak sabar, meneguk seluruh cairan manis yang terhidang dalam rongga hangat tersebut. Ketika lidah mereka terjalin dalam sebuah simpul, tangan Naruto mengambil salah satu tindakan yang ekstrim tapi terencana: mencubit puncak bukit di dada Hinata dan memelintirnya.

"Mmn...!!"

Karena Naruto masih melumat mulutnya, jeritan Hinata teredam hingga menjadi sebuah erangan, walaupun tangannya yang semakin aktif mengacak-acak kepala sang pemuda sudah cukup sebagai indikasi betapa dia menikmati permainan ini. Gadis berambut biru itu melempar kepalanya ke belakang sampai menyentuh dinding dan melengkungkan punggungnya saat bibir Naruto mulai menjelajah turun, kembali melalui jalur melewati dagu, leher, dan akhirnya sampai di dada.

"Nhh...!!"

Hinata harus mengangkat satu tangan dan menggigit jari telunjuknya agar tidak menjerit sekuat mungkin saat mulut Naruto melakukan sihirnya. Punggung semakin melengkung hingga dadanya membusung berani, seakan meminta Naruto agar menyantap semua yang tersuguh di sana. Ratusan syaraf yang terpasang pada dua puting bukit Hinata menerima rangsangan bagai sambaran ratusan volt listrik. Kepala Hinata melengos ke kanan kiri karena kenikmatan tak tertahankan yang membuatnya ingin terus mengerang, dia hampir tak percaya bahwa ada sesuatu yang semenyenangkan ini di dunia. Gigitan pada jarinya berubah semakin kuat dan hampir tak cukup untuk menahan diri ketika gadis itu merasakan lidah sang pemuda mulai melingkari gumpalan daging berwarna pink yang kini terperangkap dalam mulutnya itu.

"Ahhnn!!"

Jeritan itu akhirnya terbebas dari mulut Hinata ketika Naruto memutuskan untuk memberi satu dorongan terakhir, yaitu dengan menggigit puting itu menggunakan gigi depannya. Gema jeritan masih terdengar dan sekarang ditambah dengan rintihan-rintihan panjang dan nyaring ketika jepitan mulut Naruto menambah tekanannya. Kalau sejak tadi Hinata merasa disengat listrik, maka sekarang dia merasa seperti disambar petir. Seluruh tubuhnya mengejang dan menegang seperti orang kerasukan arwah penasaran, yang merupakan respon alami ketika desir-desir indah tak terbayangkan memandikan seluruh syaraf di badannya.

Hinata hanya mampu berdoa, semoga tak ada yang mendengar teriakannya barusan.

•••

"Apa?! Kau masih belum menemukan dia?!"

"Maafkan saya, Tsunade-sama, tapi Naruto benar-benar seperti lenyap ditelan bumi!" kata Sakura, wajahnya dengan jelas menunjukkan kepanikan yang sebenarnya tak sesuai dengan personalitas yang dia miliki. "Bahkan, sekarang Hinata juga ikut menghilang!"

"Mungkinkah mereka diserang oleh seseorang...?" gumam sang Godaime sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini merupakan masalah yang cukup serius, mengingat bagaimana Naruto telah membuktikan kemampuannya dengan mengalahkan Pein, dan ini bisa saja membuat negara lain tertarik lalu berusaha menculiknya. "Tapi, mana mungkin? Naruto tak akan bisa semudah itu diculik...!"

"Tsunade-sama, apa yang harus kita lakukan...?!" tanya Shizune, yang mau tak mau juga jadi ikut khawatir melihat perkembangan situasi. "Apakah kita harus mengirim Anbu untuk melacak Naruto?"

"Tunggu, aku sedang berpikir...!"

Tepat pada saat itu, satu-satunya orang yang bisa memecahkan masalah ini muncul, dimulai dengan ketukan pada pintu.

"Masuk!" kata Tsunade karena kebiasaan.

"Hokage-sama, saya telah menyelesaikan misi," suara kalem, tenang dan penuh karakter yang hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang masuk ke gendang telinga mereka semua. Siapa? Dia adalah Neji Hyuuga. "Apa ada masalah?"

"Neji!" teriak sang Hokage sambil menepukkan tinju kanannya di telapak tangan kiri. "Tepat seperti yang kubutuhkan!"

"Hm?" seorang gadis dengan kepang bundar berbaju pink muncul dari belakang Neji, wajahnya menyiratkan tanda tanya. "Anda butuh Neji untuk ap—"

"SAKURA!!"

Teriakan itu tidak hanya mengagetkan dari segi volumenya, tapi juga dari tempatnya berasal. Bukan dari dalam ruangan atau di balik pintu, tapi dari luar jendela. Seorang Kiba Inuzuka telah berdiri di sana.

"Kami berhasil menemukan mereka!"

•••

"Benarkah itu?!" kata Sakura sambil melompat melewati atap rumah lainnya.

"Ya, Shino mengatakan dia berhasil menemukan mereka dengan memakai serangga pelacaknya! Dan ternyata tidak jauh-jauh, mereka ada dalam apartemen Naruto!"

"Lalu kenapa kau memanggilku?"

"Menurut Shino, akan lebih aman jika aku mengambil bala bantuan kalau-kalau mereka terluka parah atau apa, mengingat mereka sudah menghilang selama satu hari lebih! Dia sendiri katanya akan mengecek lebih dulu!"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti! Ayo bergegas!"

Mereka tak butuh lebih dari sepuluh menit untuk mencapai lokasi yang dituju, dan informasi Kiba memang benar, Shino berdiri di depan pintu apartemen itu. Walaupun entah kenapa, Kiba merasa postur tubuh Shino terlihat jauh lebih tegang dari biasa.

Tapi Neji tak mempedulikan cowok serangga itu dan langsung menghambur ke pintu, yang tentu saja masih terkunci. Sebelum siapapun sempat mencegahnya, pria keturunan Hyuuga itu segera mengaktifkan kemampuan pupil khusus miliknya.

...

10 detik, Neji hanya diam...

...

Setengah menit, teman-temannya mulai tak sabar...

...

1 menit, maka habislah sudah kesabaran Kiba.

"Oi, kau kenapa sih?!" kata Kiba sambil memegang bahu Neji dan memutar tubuh pria berbaju putih itu. Semua yang hadir di sana (minus Shino) jadi agak terbelalak ketika melihat kalau rahang Neji tergantung dengan jurus pupilnya masih aktif, melongo seperti orang bego. Apa penyakit cengok tiba-tiba menyerangnya?

Kiba tentu saja penasaran, karena itu dia segera mendekati pintu apartemen dan menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu. Sejak tadi, dia sudah merasa aneh ketika mencium bau yang terasa familiar sekaligus asing, yang dia yakin sangat kenal tapi bukan seperti yang dia ingat. Lambat laun, dia mendengar sebuah jeritan teredam yang terdengar jauh dari balik pintu, dan baru saat itulah dia mengerti apa yang membuat aroma itu susah dikenali. Itu adalah aroma keringat Hinata dan Naruto, bercampur baur menjadi satu sehingga susah dikenali. Jika dihubungkan dengan jeritan yang baru saja ia dengar, maka...

Andai saja dalam tubuhnya mengalir listrik, maka pasti kepala Kiba sudah menyala terang.

Sedangkan Sakura dan Tenten hanya bisa saling tatap dengan bingung, bukan hanya dari sikap Kiba yang tiba-tiba berjongkok sambil menutupi wajahnya, tapi juga dari sikap Shino dan Neji yang SANGAT tidak biasa. Bagaimana tidak? Shino yang dikenal sebagai orang paling expressionless seantero kota dan Neji yang terkenal paling kalem di seluruh Konoha, kini terlihat seperti orang kena penyakit lupus. Bahkan, saat mereka melihat lebih teliti, terlihat jelas kalau ada rona merah yang samar menjalari wajah keduanya.

Wajah Neji masih tetap sama ketika memutar wajahnya ke samping untuk menatap Shino. Tapi tak terlihat bagi semua kecuali si cowok serangga, sebutir keringat jatuh dari dahi Neji ketika dia mengirimkan pesan terselubung lewat pandangan mata.

"**Kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang**** kalau mereka di dalam sedang...?!" **Neji menggulirkan mata ke pintu apartemen Naruto untuk menunjukkan maksudnya.

"**Aku tidak sempat."** Shino membalas dengan pesan tersirat yang sama-sama tersembunyi.

"**Bagaimana menjelaskan pada mereka...?!" **

"**Mana kutahu, aku juga tadi sedang memikirkan itu."**

Kedua teman mereka yang lain hanya bisa memandang dalam keingintahuan, entah kenapa mereka merasa ada sebuah dialog antara Neji dan Shino yang tak bisa terdeteksi sedikitpun. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara samar lagi dari balik pintu apartemen, suara yang mereka interpretasikan sebagai sebuah jeritan.

Bagi Neji, Shino, dan Kiba yang tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam sana, maka tak ada masalah yang cukup besar untuk menebak apa yang terjadi. Tapi lain lagi bagi 2 cewek yang masih tak punya pengetahuan apapun tentang peristiwa ini, mereka hanya mampu mengartikan jeritan itu sebagai sesuatu yang buruk.

"Ada apa di dalam sana?!" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Jangan-jangan musuh?!" Tenten segera menunjukkan posisi siap tempurnya.

Ketiga pria itu hanya saling pandang sebanyak satu kali sebelum menghembuskan napas panjang. Satu pemikiran yang sama persis melintas di otak mereka.

"**Naruto, Hinata... ken****apa kalian harus membuat kami mengalami ini?"**

•••

"Ha... hah..."

Hinata terengah-engah seperti habis dikejar babi hutan, dan Naruto sampai harus mengeratkan pegangan pada pinggang sang gadis agar dia tak jatuh terduduk. Kedua pahanya menutup karena kakinya sudah benar-benar tak kuat, klimaks yang baru pernah dialaminya seumur hidup membuat Hinata tak bisa mengambil tumpuan dengan benar.

"Hinata, kau tak apa-apa...?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Ah, ya... a-aku tak apa-apa..." jawab Hinata lemah, dengan rona wajah merah delima dan sebuah senyuman semanis madu alam untuk meyakinkan Naruto. "Hanya... kakiku sudah tak kuat berdiri..."

Naruto mengambil itu sebagai isyarat agar mereka mengubah posisi, karena itulah dia bergerak ke belakang sang gadis tanpa sekalipun melepas pegangan di pinggangnya. Perlahan-lahan Naruto duduk bersandar ke dinding sebelum meletakkan sang gadis dalam pangkuannya dengan lembut.

"Kau lelah...?" bisik Naruto pelan.

"He eh..." jawaban Hinata yang terdengar manja adalah respon tak terduga bagi Naruto, apalagi saat gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya yang penuh rambut biru panjang di pundak sang pemuda. Cewek itu menelengkan kepalanya ke samping sebelum memberi satu ciuman singkat di pipi pria yang memangkunya. "Tapi aku bisa melanjutkan kok..."

"Kau yakin? Kita bisa berhenti sekarang kalau kau mau..."

"Tidak," Hinata merapatkan tubuh sehingga sekarang dia benar-benar berada dalam kungkungan badan Naruto. "Aku... tidak mau berhenti..."

Jawaban jujur itu membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis, tapi dia segera berhenti untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai. Pemuda itu menyelipkan tangannya melalui bawah ketiak Hinata untuk kembali bermain dengan dua payudara yang kembali menegang di bawah sentuhannya itu. Hinata mendesah lirih sambil mengangkat tangannya ke belakang dan meraih kepala Naruto, lalu mengacaknya kembali ketika bibir mereka bertemu.

Perasaan yang agak berbeda membuat Hinata membuka salah satu matanya, dan dia bisa melihat kalau kedua tangan Naruto yang memberi kepuasan bagi dadanya telah hilang dari tempat. Sekarang, dua anggota badan itu menangkup lutut Hinata, lalu mengusap-usap pelan dengan gerakan memutar. Saat gadis dalam pelukannya mulai membuat suara rengekan tak sabar, Naruto menghentikan godaannya dan mulai merambah paha kembar yang jenjang. Remasan Naruto terasa lembut tapi tetap bertenaga, membuat gadis itu merasakan sensasi geli yang ingin membuatnya tertawa dan mengerang sekaligus.

Tapi saat jari-jari itu mendaki selangkangan Hinata, dia bergidik dan rasa takut kembali menjajah dadanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menemukan kalau Naruto berhenti tepat di garis lipatan pahanya, seakan-akan dia bisa merasakan ketakutan yang menggumpal dalam hati sang gadis.

"Hinata, kalau kau masih takut, aku tak keberatan berhenti sekarang kok..." kata Naruto dengan lembut sambil mengecup ubun-ubun sang gadis Hyuuga.

"Tidak, kumohon, jangan berhenti..." pinta Hinata sambil memegangi tangan Naruto agar tak beranjak dari posisi mereka semula. "La-lakukan saja..."

"Tapi lihat, kau sampai gemetaran..." kata Naruto sambil mengangkat jemari Hinata, dimana getaran terlihat jelas laksana sedang ada gempa.

"T-tentu saja, i-ini pertama kalinya..." suara Hinata yang terbata menyimpan keraguan. Tapi cepat atau lambat, dia pasti akan mengalami ini juga. Karena itu, pasti jauh lebih baik jika dia mengalaminya bersama Naruto. "Kumohon, Naruto-kun... bahagiakan aku..."

Hinata bukanlah seorang gadis yang terlalu lugu sampai tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto pada bagian di antara pangkal pahanya. Tapi selama ini, dia sendiri sangat jarang menyentuhnya, dan dia pun tak pernah melakukannya sampai berlebihan apalagi menciptakan sensasi yang aneh-aneh. Sebab yang dia tahu, hak untuk menyentuh bagian suci kewanitaan itu hanya boleh dimiliki oleh seorang pria yang baik, tidak hanya dari segi wajah maupun penampilan tapi juga dari segi hati dan nurani.

Dan sekarang, yang mendapat kesempatan untuk menyentuhnya adalah seorang pria bernama Naruto Uzumaki, seorang pria berhati sebening kaca dan merupakan shinobi terkuat di desa Konohagakure. Dia tidak hanya memenuhi semua kategori yang sudah Hinata sebutkan, pria ini juga merupakan seseorang yang dicintai olehnya dari lubuk hati yang terdalam. Dia lebih dari pantas... bagi Hinata, hanya dialah satu-satunya lelaki yang boleh menjamahnya, untuk yang pertama dan terakhir.

•••

Untuk sejenak, pemuda itu hanya menyentuhkan jarinya di sana. Itu saja sudah membuat tubuh Hinata menggeliat-geliat tak keruan seperti cacing kepanasan dan erangan tak henti-henti keluar dari mulutnya yang indah. Ketika gadis itu sudah tenang, Naruto mulai menggerakkan jarinya naik turun perlahan-lahan.

"Mmn...! Ah... ahn...!"

Naruto mencuri bibir gadis itu untuk membuat rintihannya terkontrol, atau paling tidak berkurang volumenya. Jari-jarinya terus memainkan melodi kenikmatan bagi sang gadis, sampai gerakannya berhenti ketika Naruto menemukan apa yang ia curigai sebagai pintu masuk menuju genital Hinata.

"**Ha-hangatnya..."** bisik Naruto dalam hati ketika jari telunjuknya berhasil masuk ke dalam liang tersebut, rasa sakit di kepalanya menunjukkan kalau Hinata kini sedang meremas dan menarik-narik rambutnya lagi. Dia mendorong jarinya masuk lebih dalam, menyadari betapa kuat dinding-dinding kewanitaan sang gadis mengapitnya. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya, jika jepitannya sekencang ini, bagaimana caranya dia masuk nanti? **"Ah, sudahlah, pikirkan ini saja dulu..."**

Tangan kiri Naruto yang bebas kembali menjelajah di sepanjang bibir luar bagian tersebut, dan akhirnya dia berhasil menemukan sebuah gumpalan daging yang tidak jauh lebih besar dari ujung kelingkingnya. Ketika tubuh Hinata menegang saat jarinya menyapu gumpalan itu, Naruto menjadi sangat yakin dengan temuannya. Ini adalah bagian paling sensitif pada tubuh seorang wanita, dan inilah target berikutnya.

"Ahhn!"

Jeritan itu adalah hasil saat Naruto menjepit gumpalan itu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk tangan kirinya, sebuah rangsangan yang menciptakan sensasi kelewat menyenangkan sampai Hinata tak tahan. Keahlian tangan Naruto bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dia percayai, apalagi pemuda itu adalah seorang perjaka yang belum pernah menyentuh bagian tubuh wanita sebelumnya. Atau apakah dia pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya? Dengan gadis lain?

"Belum pernah kok..." jawaban itu hampir saja membuat jantung Hinata copot.

"N-Naruto-kun...?"

"Kau memikirkan apa aku pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya kan? Tenang saja, kau adalah yang pertama, dan satu-satunya..."

Seromantis apapun pernyataan itu, tetap saja Hinata merasa, bukan, dia **harus** heran. Bagaimana cara Naruto bisa mengetahui apa yang ada dalam pikirannya?

"Oh, mudah saja. Wajahmu yang tiba-tiba cemberut itu sudah cukup menunjukkan semuanya kok..."

"B-bagaimana...?" tanya Hinata pelan, penasaran memenuhi hati dan pikirannya.

"Yah, itu mungkin karena..." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya, sambil menatap ke samping dengan wajah merona. "Aku mencintaimu."

"N-Naruto-ku—AHN!"

"Oh, berhentilah mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku punya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan, bukan?" ujar Naruto sambil memainkan melodinya sekali lagi.

"Nha... ahh!!"

Gerakan keluar masuk jari Naruto semakin cepat, menghasilkan suara becek yang membuat sang pemuda semakin bersemangat. Jepitan tangan kirinya meningkat dalam tenaga walaupun senantiasa terjaga lembut, dan dengan satu pelintiran terakhir, Naruto menyelesaikan misinya yang kedua.

"Aaahhn!!"

Jeritan yang diiringi guncangan tubuh membuat Hinata seperti terkena serangan jantung, andai Naruto tidak tahu lebih baik. Kepala gadis itu terlempar ke belakang sampai menabrak pundak Naruto yang bertindak sebagai bantalan. Naruto mengangkat kedua lengannya lalu membungkus Hinata dalam sebuah pelukan, meliputi gadis itu dengan kehangatan selagi dia tersengal-sengal mengambil napas. Sebuah senyuman tipis muncul di bibir sang gadis berambut biru ketika dia merapatkan wajahnya ke leher sang pemuda pirang, suatu tindakan manja yang hanya dilakukannya pada Naruto seorang.

"Hinata, bisakah kau berdiri sebentar...?"

"Eh...?"

"Aku... ingin melihat lebih jelas..."

"Eh?! Ta-tapi, Naruto-kun...!" 

"Kumohon?" kata pemuda itu dengan suara memelas, membuat sang gadis jadi tidak tega. Sampai saat ini, pemuda itu terus memberinya kebahagiaan, masa dia tak mau membalas barang sedikit?

"...Baik..."

Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya agar Hinata bisa membebaskan diri. Dengan bertumpu pada pundak sang Jinchuuriki no Kyuubi, sang gadis berambut biru itu perlahan-lahan menegakkan tubuhnya, sehingga selangkangannya kini kurang dari satu jangkauan tepat di depan wajah Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya bisa terbelalak untuk beberapa saat.

"Wow," akhirnya ada satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Pemandangan luar biasa."

"Ja-jangan lihat terus..." rengek Hinata malu, kedua tangannya segera bergerak ke bagian keramatnya itu untuk melindungi kesopanannya. Tapi tangan Naruto bergerak jauh lebih cepat, menangkap tangan Hinata dan mencegahnya menghalangi salah satu pemandangan tak terlupakan di seluruh hidupnya. "Naruto-kun jahat~..."

"Apa sih? Bukankah sudah kubilang kau sangat cantik?"

Perhatian Naruto teralihkan oleh suatu cairan yang masih merembes keluar dari balik bibir vertikal itu, dia segera mengulurkan telunjuk kanannya untuk menyeka substansi tersebut. Walaupun tidak banyak, Naruto bisa mencium baunya yang begitu merangsang dan menggiurkan. Saat jari itu dia masukkan ke mulut, sebenarnya Naruto menyangka rasanya akan agak aneh mengingat teksturnya yang setengah cair setengah kental seperti jus, tapi yang teridentifikasi oleh indera pengecapnya malah rasa manis yang selezat nektar. Naruto tak pernah mengira kalau "rasa" Hinata akan semanis ini.

Nafsu makannya langsung terbit.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang kau—A-Ahh!!"

Sebelum dia sempat menghindar atau mengelak, Naruto telah menangkap bokong Hinata dengan kedua tangan sebelum menarik gadis itu ke arahnya. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, pemuda itu langsung menempelkan wajahnya ke area genital Hinata dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Dia mengulum seluruh bagian itu dengan mulutnya, sebelum menghisap dan menyedotnya dengan lapar. Lidahnya beraksi dengan lincah, memisahkan dua bibir vertikal itu sambil menyapunya dari atas ke bawah dan sebaliknya. Untung bagi Naruto, perlakuannya itu menyebabkan cairan lezat Hinata semakin banyak mengalir untuk jadi santapannya.

"Naruto-kun, tidak...! Ahhn, jangan...!"

Sebenarnya, dia mulai agak kesal mendengar Hinata mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Maka dari itulah, dia memutuskan untuk menggoda gadis lugu berambut biru itu.

"Hah? Apa?" dia menarik wajah, mencabut penghasil kenikmatan bagi kewanitaan sang gadis. Saat wanita itu menatapnya bingung, dia hanya nyengir. "Oh, maaf. Kukira kau ingin aku berhenti, ya kan?"

"Eh, b-bukan... aku..."

"Baiklah, daripada kau merasa tak nyaman, lebih baik kita hentikan sekarang..."

"A-ah, tunggu...!"

"Hm, kenapa?"

Strategi Naruto tepat sasaran, kini gadis itu benar-benar terlihat bingung... bahkan panik. Dia tak ingin berhenti, tapi dia terlalu malu untuk bilang pada sang pemuda kalau dia bisa meneruskan aktivitasnya. Naruto menunggu dengan sabar, diam-diam tertawa dalam hati melihat kebingungan yang jelas terlukis di wajah cantik Hinata. Dan seperti perkiraannya, sampai akhir gadis itu tak berhasil menemukan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Jadi?" Naruto menggodanya sekali lagi.

Gadis itu diam, sunyi tanpa suara. Tapi tangannya meraih kepala sang pemuda, sebelum menariknya kembali mendekati tempat mereka bermain sebelumnya. Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum melahap kewanitaan yang lezat bukan main itu sekali lagi.

Mereka melakukan itu sampai lebih dari 5 menit, dimana setiap waktu selalu dipenuhi rintihan lirih atau desahan sengau yang berasal dari mulut sang gadis. Naruto telah menemukan cara untuk memberi kepuasan tertinggi pada Hinata, yaitu dengan mendongak sedikit agar batang hidungnya tepat bergesekan dengan klitoris sang cewek berambut biru. Tak hanya itu, posisi ini membuat mulut Naruto tepat berada di pintu masuk selangkangan sehingga dia bisa dengan mudah menjulurkan lidah dan menerobos masuk ke dalam liang hangat yang kini sebasah bumi sehabis hujan.

Setiap saat, tangan Hinata terus menekan kepala Naruto seakan dia tak pernah puas dengan mulut yang begitu ahli dan lincah tersebut. Tidak berapa lama, dia bisa merasakan kenikmatan yang memuncak berkumpul di bagian bawah perutnya. Perasaan itu semakin kuat dan hebat sampai dia tak mampu lagi menahannya, dan akhirnya lepas.

"Aahhh!!"

Naruto membuka mulutnya selebar mungkin dan menunggu, sampai akhirnya terasa semburan cairan hangat yang berasal dari genital cewek di depannya. Dengan rakus dan lapar, sang pemuda mereguk cairan lezat dan gurih itu, menenggak tuntas hasil percintaannya dengan Hinata. Bagaikan tak rela menyisakan makanan, Naruto menjilat bersih semua cairan yang masih merembes keluar dari organ kewanitaan tersebut sampai habis tak bersisa.

Si pirang segera menarik wajahnya saat melihat lutut gadis itu bergetar hebat, merentangkan tangannya tepat waktu untuk menangkap gadis yang roboh tanpa suara ke dalam pelukannya, terengah kelelahan. Wajah Naruto berubah syahdu saat dia membelai wajah cantik itu, sebelum melumat bibirnya untuk beberapa saat. Suara bagai rintik hujan berasal shower yang tak dimatikan semakin menambah eloknya kesunyian kata-kata antara mereka, udara hanya diisi oleh bunyi hembusan napas dan berisiknya bibir yang berdansa.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata berbisik pelan, matanya terbuka sayu. "Kurasa... sudah saatnya kan?"

"Kau yakin? Kita tidak harus melakukan ini lho..."

"Kau salah, aku **menginginkan **ini..." lanjut Hinata dengan senyum yang cantik tak terperi. "Aku menginginkanmu, Naruto-kun..."

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin tak akan menyesal?"

"Tak akan pernah," jawab Hinata yakin, memberi satu kecupan lembut di bibir Naruto untuk memberinya kepastian. "Cintai aku..."

•

Hamba melakukan sedikit riset pada tradisi bagaimana ucapan sang wanita sebelum bercinta, hamba memutuskan kalau kata-kata "Cintai aku" adalah yang paling cocok dengan Naruhina. Mereka selalu pantas dengan hal-hal yang romantis dan cute, mungkin karena itu jugalah hamba harus berjuang untuk membuat agar hubungan intim mereka tidak terlalu vulgar, tapi tetap menggairahkan! Apakah hamba sudah melakukan objektif ini dengan benar? Tolong katakan pendapat kalian!

Mungkin mulai chappie berikutnya Full Course (Menu Lengkap) pasti akan dihidangkan, karena itu doakanlah hamba mampu melalui UN dengan baik karena hanya dengan itulah cerita ini akan berlanjut! Juga, sekali lagi, hamba minta reviewnya ya!

Hamba menunggu komentar kalian semua!


	4. The Seed I Sow

Wahaha, kayaknya kalau hamba tidak meng-update dengan segera, bakal ada minimal 3 kunai bersarang di batok kepala hamba. Wahh, kalian ini tidak sabaran amat ya... *geleng-geleng kepala*. Dan inikah orang-orang yang bilang hamba ini mesum?

Terima kasih pada mereka yang telah mendoakan hamba lulus UN, semoga kalian juga bisa melalui ujian ini baik bagi yang sudah, sedang atau AKAN mengalaminya. Chapter ini jadi sangat lama mungkin karena hamba mau istirahat sebentar dan menggunakan waktu hamba untuk bermain-main sedikit. Yang merupakan ide buruk, engsel lutut hamba sampai geser sebagai akibatnya.

Bagi yang merasa kurang puas, maka hamba memohon maaf. Hamba bukanlah seorang yang sempurna, apalagi hamba ini dari sononya emang rada-rada bego, kelakuan hamba aja kurang waras. Mudah-mudahan chapter ini bisa lebih bagus daripada yang sebelumnya, hamba sangat mengharapkan itu.

Naruto bukan milik hamba, karena pasti bakal banyak pembunuh bayaran yang ngincer.

Baiklah, banyak bacot ah hamba ini. Silahkan membaca, dan review lagi ya!!

•

**Final Moment**

Dua bibir terpisah demi mengucapkan seuntai nama, tapi yang terpaksa keluar malah seraknya sebuah desahan. Ketika punggung dan dinding porselen beradu, entah kenapa terasa seperti menyentuh permukaan api. Panas dan membakar... sekaligus menyalakan gairah yang tak pernah tersentuh sebelumnya.

"Anh...! Ahh...!"

Tikaman demi tikaman yang cepat dan kuat kembali datang, memenuhinya dengan kenikmatan dan kebahagiaan yang dengan kuat mengalir dan membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa menggambarkan seperti apa kenikmatan yang memenuhi badannya sekarang, tak ada puisi, diksi, apalagi fiksi di dunia yang mampu menjelaskan seindah apa rasa bahagia yang dia rasakan. Sebuah cinta untuk tetap menjaganya murni, dan kasih sayang yang bersemi di hati, adalah bumbu-bumbu kehidupan yang bisa membawa seorang wanita ke langit tertinggi.

"Naruto-kun... nahh!"

Di hadapan orang lain, dia adalah gadis pemalu yang tak jarang susah mengatakan isi hatinya. Di hadapan orang lain, dia adalah seorang Hyuuga, seorang wanita dengan derajat tinggi bawaan dari klan dan pastinya harus memiliki wibawa dan kekuatan yang tak akan membawa malu pada keluarganya. Tapi, hanya di depan pria ini, cuma di hadapan laki-laki berambut pirang bernama Naruto inilah, dia akan menjadi seorang Hinata. Semua perasaan tak akan ada gunanya dipendam dari pria ini, karena cukup dengan sentuhan jari dan bibirnya, Naruto selalu mampu meloloskan rahasia terdalam dari mulut Hinata.

Karena hanya dalam pelukan seorang Naruto, Hinata akan menjadi seorang gadis yang rapuh, lemah, dan membutuhkan perlindungan.

•••

"Hinata..."

Dengan lembut dan sabar, pemuda itu membimbingnya melewati semua ini. Saat pertama kali tubuh mereka menyatu, sakit yang dia rasakan adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Sakitnya begitu hebat sampai terasa seperti dirobek dari dalam, dan walaupun sebagai kunoichi dia telah akrab dengan luka-luka, ini adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah dia alami sebelumnya.

Tapi dengan kata-kata lembut yang dia bisikkan, dengan setiap kecupan yang dia sarangkan ke wajah Hinata, Naruto berhasil menenangkan gadis yang kini terlihat kecil dalam tangisnya itu. Dengan dua tangan yang kuat dan besar, dia mengelus rambut biru dan panjang sehalus sutera itu, lalu mengusap dua mata biru abu-abunya dengan sayang.

"Bertahanlah..."

Walaupun mulutnya berkata demikian, sesungguhnya hati Naruto sendiri telah diliputi oleh rasa takut. Ketika dia memandang wajah cantik yang berkeriut karena kesakitan di hadapannya, Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang menusuk hatinya. Membuatnya ikut sakit, mengakibatkan derita yang sama untuk dia alami. Seakan-akan dia juga bisa merasakan pedih yang Hinata emban, seakan jiwa mereka telah menyatu sehingga semua emosi bisa tersampaikan. Dia memegang wajah Hinata pelan-pelan, lalu memberi satu kecupan di dahi sang gadis tersayang.

"Naruto-kun, tidak apa-apa..." gadis itu berbisik, dengan dua mata yang masih basah berkaca-kaca. "Kau bisa bergerak..."

Sang pemuda tidak langsung menurut, tapi menatap mata sang gadis dalam-dalam untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Pada dua bola mata itu, dia pernah menemukan keindahan tak terlupakan, dia juga pernah melihat kesedihan dan penderitaan. Tapi yang ingin dia genggam sekarang adalah kepastian, dan itu dia dapatkan bersama tekad kuat yang membara. Satu kecupan ke dada Hinata mengizinkan dia mendengar detak-detak berirama sekaligus satu erangan yang membuatnya rindu seketika. Bersama kesiapan yang dia bangun, dan hembusan napas sang gadis yang menguatkan, Naruto menepis ketakutannya dan mulai memainkan sebuah melodi cinta.

Mula-mula, hanya ada desahan-desahan cepat dan terdengar keras yang mengancam Naruto untuk kembali diam. Tapi seiring berdentangnya detik dan berdetaknya waktu, pemuda itu kembali menemukan suara manis dan merdu yang dia rindukan. Madu alam yang membuatnya bersemangat, terasa manis dan legit saat mengalir lewat dua lubang telinganya. Desahan sunyi berubah menjadi rintihan-rintihan yang mengguncang nurani, membuat Naruto semakin tersiksa karena harus menahan makhluk buas yang mengamuk dalam kerangkeng raganya.

"Naruto-kun..."

Sebenarnya ingin dia abaikan saja panggilan itu, sebab konsentrasinya tak boleh teralih sekarang, tidak saat insting primitif dan ganas sedang mengakibatkan kekacauan dalam dirinya. Tapi ada sesuatu dalam nada suara Hinata yang tak bisa dikesampingkan begitu saja, sehingga mau tidak mau Naruto berhenti bergerak dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ya?"

"I-ini mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," Naruto mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar itu. "Tapi, kenapa kau terlihat tersiksa seperti itu...?"

"Eh?! Aku...!"

"Jangan-jangan, ini tidak menyenangkan bagimu ya...?" bisik gadis itu, kepalanya tertunduk dan matanya mulai basah. "M-maafkan aku..."

"E-eh, apa?! Ini bukan salahmu, Hinata!"

"Ta-tapi, andai kau menikmati ini, kau tak mungkin memasang wajah begitu..." sang gadis mulai sesenggukan, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan untuk menyembunyikan tangis yang sudah pecah. "Maafkan aku, kukira... kukira aku bisa memuaskanmu..."

Naruto hanya bisa diam terpaku saat mendengar perkataan itu, dadanya tertohok dan paru-parunya serasa ditumbuk-tumbuk sehingga membuatnya sulit bernapas. Kala air mata jernih mengalir dari bola mata yang sangat ia sukai, Naruto tak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri. Dengan satu gerakan, dia membungkus Hinata dalam pelukan penuh perasaan.

"Bukan begitu, Hinata..." dia berbisik lembut, membelai dahi gadis itu demi menenangkannya. "Sumpah demi Tuhan, aku menikmati ini..."

"Ta-tapi... tapi..."

"Justru aku SANGAT menikmatinya, tapi karena itulah aku tersiksa..."

Hinata mulai berhenti menangis, dan saat mereka bertemu tatap, gadis itu bisa menangkap emosi yang terkekang dalam mata biru langit itu. Sang gadis menangkup kedua telapaknya di pipi Naruto, kemudian meluruskan wajah itu untuk meneliti matanya sekali lagi.

"K-kenapa...?"

"Kau sudah tahu kalau aku ini laki-laki kan?" kata Naruto, setengah jujur setengah sinis. "Harusnya kau juga tahu kalau laki-laki punya **api membara **setiap kali bercinta..."

"Ah..."

"Jangan kau 'ah'kan aku! Aku berada di sini, dengan seorang wanita yang sangat cantik tiada tara, dengan tubuh yang mampu membuat seisi duniaku rubuh dalam satu malam saja! Bahkan, dia gadis yang paling kucintai!" kata-kata Naruto meluncur seperti pesawat jet, dia tak peduli segombal apa dia kedengaran sekarang, karena dia hanya membebaskan semua kejujuran dari lubuk hatinya. "Dan kini, aku sedang bercinta dengan gadis itu! Tapi aku harus menahan nafsuku! Karena aku terlalu takut akan melukainya lagi!!"

Sehabis mengatakan semua itu, pipi Naruto yang berkumis kembar tiga sudah penuh oleh rona merah padam yang membuatnya seperti sedang demam. Dia merasa dirinya sangat memalukan dan rendahan, dalam hatinya berkecamuk emosi-emosi yang siap meluap dan pecah ke dalam kenyataan. Hanya saja, seperti biasa, dia cuma butuh satu penawar untuk membuatnya tenang.

"Naruto-kun...!" satu sebutan namanya mendongakkan wajah merah padam Naruto, membuat tatapan pemuda itu membeku pada satu hal. Ya, gadis itu memang masih mengalirkan air mata, tapi mengapa dia tak bisa menemukan satu tetes pun kesedihan dalam dua bola biru abu-abu itu? Mengapa gadis itu kini tersenyum begitu manis, mengapa kini wajahnya merona begitu terang? "Naruto-kun!"

Hinata melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto seerat mungkin, sebelum menciumnya dengan gairah yang tak disembunyikan sedikitpun. Sang pemuda yang semula hanya bisa diam menerima perlakuan mendadak itu, sekarang mulai merespon balik dengan kehangatannya sendiri. Setelah hampir satu menit mereka mengunci bibir, akhirnya Hinata menjauh dengan napas terengah.

"...Hinata...?"

"Aku sangat senang..." gadis itu menambahkan satu kecupan ke pipi Naruto sambil membisikkan kata-kata bahagia. "...Sungguh senang..."

"O-oh? Baguslah kalau begitu..."

Sang Sennin yang masih malu bukan buatan segera memalingkan wajahnya karena tak tahan melihat manisnya Hinata sekarang. Melihat Naruto malu-malu, malah membuat Hinata jadi terkikik pelan, dan wajah Naruto memberengut sebagai hasilnya.

"Hinata, kau anggap ini lucu?!"

"Tidak, hanya saja... wajah malu-malumu itu terlalu jarang kulihat..." jawab Hinata sambil menutup mulut untuk meredam suaranya. "Lagipula, kau terlihat sangat manis kalau sedang malu—A-A-AHH!"

"Jangan permainkan aku!"

"Ah ha ha ha...! I-iya, Naruto-kun, maaf...! Ah ha ha, su-sudah, jangan gelitiki—hi hi hi—aku lagi...!"

"Oh, ini tak akan selesai secepat itu, Hinata!"

Begitu canda mereka selesai, dan mata sang korban sudah penuh air karena kebanyakan tertawa, dua sejoli itu saling senyum. Sambil terkekeh pelan, mereka berdua mendekatkan wajah sampai dahi dan hidung bersentuhan, ketegangan dan kesalahpahaman yang semula membuat mereka tak nyaman kini telah hilang.

"...Sudah agak santai, Naruto-kun?"

"Hehehe, begitulah..." pemuda itu menarik satu napas panjang. "Kita lanjutkan lagi?"

"He eh..." angguk Hinata, tetapi tangannya bergerak ke kepala sang pemuda sebelum dia sempat melakukan apapun. "Tapi, dengan satu syarat..."

"Oh, ayolah, Hinata! Masa harus pakai syarat segala?!" seru Naruto tak sabar, tapi ketegasan dalam mata Hinata membuatnya mau tak mau harus mengalah. "...Apa?"

"Jangan menahan diri... lagi..." jawabnya. "Keluarkan... bebaskan saja nafsumu..."

"Eh?! Tapi kalau begitu...!"

"Naruto-kun, aku ingin melakukan ini **bersamamu**. Aku tak mau kalau hanya aku yang dipuaskan."

Hening sejenak.

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya."

Sesuatu dalam mata Naruto tiba-tiba berkilat.

"Tak akan menyesal?"

"Asal kau tak menghancurkanku, aku yakin tak akan menyesal."

Saat itu Hinata masih belum tahu, hal seperti apa yang akan segera dia masuki.

"Baik, bersiaplah kalau begitu."

Saat semua kelembutan terlupakan, ketika seekor binatang buas dibebaskan, barulah Hinata sadar apa akibat kata-katanya tadi. Apa yang semula hanya berupa desahan ataupun rintihan teredam, kini berubah menjadi jeritan-jeritan panjang yang bergema di udara. Waktu itu, Hinata baru sadar kalau dia baru saja melepaskan keganasan yang terpendam sejak awal hubungan intim mereka tadi pagi... dan dia juga baru sadar betapa liarnya sang anggota kaum Adam yang berdiri di depannya ketika kepala pemuda itu bergerak ke lehernya.

"AHH...!!"

Terasa sakit memang, tapi gigitan itu malah membuat birahinya semakin terbangun. Dia terlupa pada kurangnya kepercayaan diri yang dulu selalu membelenggunya, karena sekarang dia hanyalah seorang gadis yang sedang dalam proses menjadi seorang wanita. Laksana ulat dalam kepompong yang akan menjadi kupu-kupu, bak embun-embun hujan yang siap berubah menjadi pelangi. Desir-desir penuh kenikmatan yang menghantam setiap urat syaraf dan indra peraba di tubuhnya membuat tubuh Hinata semakin dinamis, tak henti-hentinya dia menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Hinata...!" geraman itu terdengar menakutkan sekaligus menggugah, membuat insting kewanitaan Hinata serasa dicengkeram oleh cakar elang.

Mulut Naruto meninggalkan leher jenjang Hinata, sebuah bekas membulat putus-putus di sana adalah pertanda di mana gigitan sang pemuda semula berada. Bagai dahaga yang tak terpuaskan, kali ini Naruto memuaskan nafsunya ke dua bongkahan dada Hinata yang mengacung berani, mengulumnya sebanyak mungkin sebelum menyedotnya sekuat tenaga, mendatangkan sebuah jeritan panjang yang berubah jadi musik saat masuk ke telinganya. Mulut Naruto mencapai puncak bukit sang dewi surgawi, menjepitnya pelan dengan bibir lalu menggilingnya gila-gilaan dengan gigi.

Pekikan Hinata adalah sebuah melodi gairah dan birahi yang tak terkontrol, kepedulian pada volume suara ataupun sekelilingnya telah terlupakan sebab pikiran terlalu terfokus untuk menyerap semua berkah lahiriah yang dianugrahkan padanya sekarang.

Di hadapannya, Naruto menjelma menjadi makhluk yang buas dan liar, tak peduli pada dunia karena kini semestanya hanya ada pada gadis itu seorang. Sekuat apapun seorang Naruto, dia tetaplah seorang manusia dengan insting primitif untuk mereguk setiap jamuan yang dihidangkan, dia tak punya kuasa untuk melawan naluri hewani manusia untuk menyantap tuntas salah satu mahakarya ciptaan Tuhan.

•••

"...Jadi, mereka sedang berlatih bela diri di dalam sana?"

"Y-ya! Dan itulah kenapa sejak tadi kita terus mendengar jeritan!" pria bertaring itu menyeka setetes keringat dari dahinya, yang entah kenapa terus-menerus mengalir selama 10 menit terakhir ini.

"Tapi, masa Naruto melakukan itu pada Hinata? Lagipula, kau bicara seakan sudah melihatnya saja, Kiba!"

"T-tentu saja! Coba saja tanya Neji, dia kan tadi pakai Byakugan!"

Sebuah hawa membunuh yang sangat kuat tiba-tiba menyala di belakang pria bernama Kiba itu, dan saat dia berbalik untuk menghadapinya, tatapan tertajam sang cowok Hyuuga lah yang harus dia terima. Pria berambut panjang dan berbaju putih itu mengirim sinyal lewat kedua matanya.

"**Kau jangan omong macam-macam! Masa aku yang harus menjelaskan?!"**

"**Bagaimana lagi, aku sudah habis akal nih!"**

"**Tapi...!"**

"Neji!"

Belum sempat percakapan mereka yang tersampaikan lewat kontak mata selesai, suara Tenten kembali menyela.

"Jadi? Bela diri macam apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana?"

Neji ikut mengeluarkan keringat dingin sambil menyapu wajah dengan tangannya, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak tahu sudah bermimpi macam apaa~ kemarin malam, sehingga dia harus mengalami "musibah" ini. Otaknya yang cerdas mulai berputar cepat, sehingga kata demi kata mulai menyusun sebuah alasan dalam kepalanya.

"Hm, menurut yang kulihat, sepertinya mereka sedang melakukan Judo," dia memulai, usahanya untuk tetap terdengar tenang dan kalem patut diacungi empat jempol sekaligus, mengingat gejolak kelaki-lakiannya yang sejak tadi bergemuruh mendengar jeritan sang gadis yang dia anggap adik. Dia menarik napas panjang, hembuskan, lalu melanjutkan kebohongannya. "Itu menjelaskan kenapa sejak tadi Naruto terus melakukan berbagai macam bentuk kuncian, itu juga menjelaskan kenapa Hinata terus-terusan menjerit."

"Begitukah?" kata Sakura sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagunya. Dua matanya hijau gioknya menatap pintu apartemen Naruto yang terkunci, entah kenapa rasa penasaran masih sangat enggan meninggalkan hatinya. "Kenapa mereka harus melakukannya di dalam rumah sih? Lagipula, kurasa jeritan-jeritan Hinata tadi sama sekali tidak mengandung unsur kesakitan."

"Y-yah, mungkin saja itu karena Naruto melakukannya dengan lembut. Kau tahu dialah, mana mungkin dia bisa tega melukai seorang gadis, apalagi Hinata." Kiba menimpali dengan segera.

"Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kita tinggalkan saja tempat ini?"

Usulan Shino itu benar-benar membuat dua pria yang sejak tadi ditugasi untuk menjelaskan itu hampir berjingkrak-jingkrak karena kegirangan, andai saja mereka tak punya imej untuk dijaga. Rasa lega yang ada dalam hati ketiga cowok itu semakin melonjak saat dua gadis di depan mereka mulai mempertimbangkan usulan tersebut, dan harapan untuk cepat meninggalkan rumah yang sejak tadi menguarkan hawa sensual itu mungkin akan segera terkabul.

...Sayang sungguh sayang, rupanya Tuhan masih belum rela melepas mereka dari kejahilan-Nya yang satu ini.

"Ahh!! T-tunggu, Naruto-kun, jangan keras-keras!! Ah, anhh!!"

Tubuh kelima anak muda yang masih berdiri di depan pintu apartemen itu membeku, keras bagai batu karang. Mata dua gadis Chuunin menyipit dalam kecurigaan, sedangkan ketiga pemuda remaja di sana hanya bisa menampar wajah mereka walau hanya dalam hati. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahi, saat ini mereka bertiga SANGAT ingin menghajar Naruto yang sudah membuat usaha keras mereka gagal percuma. Kenapa sih dia harus membuat Hinata menjerit seperti itu?!

"Em..." Neji nyeletuk sambil tersenyum gugup. "Kelihatannya si Naruto membanting Hinata..."

Ketika pandangan Sakura dan Tenten sama sekali tidak menjadi lebih ringan, Neji memandang ke atas langit dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya, memanjatkan sebuah doa dengan memelas.

"**Pada Tuhan, atau apapun yang bisa mendengarku. Kumohon, biarkan aku keluar dari sini hidup-hidup..."**

•••

"Ah...! AH! AHH!!"

Tubuh Hinata terkulai lemas di lantai, rambut birunya yang harus tersebar dan menjadi alas berbaring bagi tubuhnya. Kedua lengannya masih terkalung di sekeliling leher pemuda yang menindihnya, erat walau tanpa tenaga. Rintik-rintik hujan artifisial yang berasal dari shower mengaburkan pandangannya, tapi sebuah wajah yang merupakan simbol ketegaran dan kasih sayang masih bisa terlihat oleh Hinata. Pemilik wajah itu menjawab tatapan Hinata dengan kedua mata birunya yang secerah langit, senyum hangat menghiasi wajah keduanya.

"Naruto-kun—AHN!!" sebuah jeritan kembali terlepas dari bibir sang gadis ketika satu hunjaman penuh tenaga diberikan padanya, menyetrum seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya, mengakibatkan sebuah banjir kenikmatan. Kerasnya porselen alas Hinata berbaring dan dinginnya air shower yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya tak lagi terasa, semua yang bisa diterjemahkan oleh indera-indera tubuh sang gadis hanyalah Naruto, Naruto dan Naruto. Kehangatan yang terhantar setiap jari sang pemuda meraba kulitnya, sensasi menyenangkan kala bibir Naruto menyusuri setiap inci tubuhnya... anugrah kenikmatan tak terbanding ketika kejantanan Naruto menembus pertahanannya, menghunjam dinding-dinding koridor suci wanita miliknya. Membuat Hinata merasa lengkap, utuh, seakan-akan kembali bergabung ke tempat dia semula berasal. Dia adalah satu pecahan teka-teki terakhir yang akan melengkapi sang pemuda, Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang tercipta dari tulang rusuk Naruto yang hilang.

Hubungan intim mereka mencapai tahap akhir, dimana gerakan Naruto mulai menggila dan jeritan Hinata terlepas dari kekangan apapun yang ada pada dirinya. Satu-satunya hal dalam kepala Naruto sekarang hanyalah ketidaksabaran untuk membebaskan satu ledakan yang sudah dibangun dalam waktu lama, Hinata sendiri sudah lupa pada lingkungan, semua jeritannya ditujukan hanya demi menyalurkan setiap kenikmatan tingkat tinggi yang menyerang tubuhnya karena dia akan gila jika menahannya. Setiap rasa malu dalam diri kedua anak muda itu sudah menguap entah kemana, menyisakan jiwa-jiwa liar yang bertekad memenuhi hasrat batin dan memuaskan birahi. Kamar mandi yang mereka tempati dipenuhi gaung dan gema yang berasal dari kuatnya tarikan napas, setiap desahan sang gadis dan geraman sang pemuda. Dunia telah lama terlupakan, satu-satunya kata yang memenuhi kepala hanyalah nama sang pasangan, sebab otak sudah terlalu penuh akan ekstasi dan euforia.

Suara tabrakan kulit ketika pinggang bertemu ikut memeriahkan suasana, membuat pesta kecil mereka yang penuh cinta menjadi lebih ramai dari perkiraan semula. Serangan Naruto yang dahsyat akhirnya menemui dinding terakhir, yang tanpa ragu langsung dia labrak dengan kekuatan penuh, menyertakan seluruh perasaan, kasih sayang, kepedulian... dan cintanya dalam satu dorongan. Gelombang kenikmatan kini tak lagi cuma membanjiri syaraf, tapi sudah merambah luas, menjajah setiap inci tubuh mereka dengan agungnya karunia Tuhan. Naruto membenamkan wajahnya ke pangkal leher Hinata untuk meredam raungannya, sedangkan sang gadis tak bisa melarang pekikan nyaring dan panjang lolos dari bibirnya ketika klimaks dengan puncak tertinggi membungkus tubuh mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

"Gg... G-guhh...!!"

"Ahhn... AAAHHH!!!"

Badan kekar Naruto mengalami gempa hebat, ketika tubuhnya mengirimkan benih kelaki-lakian dan memenuhi kedalaman ruang pribadi Hinata dengan kehangatan. Jeritan Hinata mati menjadi kesunyian, mulutnya terbuka hanya untuk mengerang tanpa suara selagi setiap otot tubuhnya menegang. Kedua tangannya memeluk kepala sang pemuda seakan hanya itu hal yang bisa membuatnya terus hidup, napasnya putus-putus tanpa peduli usahanya dalam menarik udara ke paru-paru.

Dengan serpihan stamina dan energinya yang hampir habis, Naruto menjatuhkan semua berat tubuhnya ke samping agar tak menindih Hinata. Sambil mengumpulkan tenaganya kembali, dia bisa merasakan pelukan Hinata pada kepalanya yang semakin dan semakin erat, seakan-akan gadis itu tak rela jauh sebentar saja dengan dirinya. Dia melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang sejak tadi terus diforsir dengan melingkarkan lengannya ke sekeliling badan Hinata yang mungil, mengistirahatkan wajahnya ke dada sang gadis yang harum, lembut, dan menenangkan. Mungkin bukan ide yang bagus kalau beristirahat di lantai porselen kamar mandi, apalagi dengan shower menyala yang terus menghujani mereka berdua. Tapi apa salahnya, lagipula dia kan juga ingin sedikit bermanja-manja pada Hinata. Tambah lagi, mereka adalah shinobi, kesempatan untuk bermesraan seperti ini pastilah tidak cukup banyak, karena itu dia ingin menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan mereka. Dia ingin mengukir kehangatan tubuh Hinata pada kulitnya, mengingat setiap indah lekuk tubuhnya dengan jari-jarinya.

Karena hanya di saat-saat inilah waktu serasa menjadi milik mereka... hanya milik mereka...

•

Tamat?

Tenang saja, belum tamat kok. Kepala hamba masih dipenuhi oleh berbagai ide untuk cerita-cerita mesra Naruhina, tapi tentu saja, permintaan hamba gak jauh-jauh sampai minta dibawain sesajen ataupun kembang 7 rupa. Hamba cuma minta review kok, dan seperti biasa, semakin banyak review-nya, semakin ngebuuutt~ hamba bikin chapter terbarunya.


	5. Deadly Loneliness

**Galerians, in.**

Hei ho~, hei ho~, ayo anak sehat—eh bagong, bukan itu!

Jreng jeng jeng!! Chapter 5 sudah datang!

Baiklah, kita sudah sampai pada titik pendalaman cerita, artinya isi fic ini tidak akan hanya berisi scene ngeho-ngeho yang bikin horny atau apalah kalian menyebutnya (ngasih mic pada perwakilan kaum mesum). Dulu sudah hamba bilang kan? Ini bukanlah fic sampah yang hanya menjadi seksualitas sebagai daya tariknya (okelah, itu MEMANG elemen utama), karena itu hamba ingin memberikan intrik, plot twist, romansa, dan yang paling pasti, drama. Hubungan Naruto dan Hinata tidak boleh sampai hanya berdasarkan nafsu belaka, di sini harus ada perjalanan emosi yang sedalam lautan dan seluas angkasa (chieeh, bahasanya euy!)!!

...Oke, apa hamba kelewatan tereak-tereak di paragraf tadi? Maaf kalau begitu. Nih disclaimernya: Hamba bersaksi bahwa Naruto bukanlah milik seorang Galerians, dan karena itu janganlah habisi hamba sekarang.

Happy reading aja dah!! Dan ingat reviewnya!

•

**Deppression**

"...Jangan makan sembarangan ya, dan hindari cuma makan cup ramen..."

"Ya."

"Masih ada sisa kare di kulkas, kalau kau mau tinggal dipanaskan saja..."

"Ya."

"Bajumu sudah kucuci semua, dan kuletakkan sesuai urutan. Lemari paling atas untuk baju santai, yang di tengah untuk pakaian sehari-hari, dan yang paling bawah adalah tempat semua pakaian dalammu..."

"Ya..."

Hinata berdiri dengan sebuah tas biru di tangannya dan pakaiannya yang biasa, jaket berwarna keunguan dengan lengan baju putih dan celana panjang biru tua, berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Naruto sambil memberikan wanti-wanti terakhir. Mereka, secara tak sadar, sudah berusaha mengulur-ulur waktu kepulangan Hinata, mulai dari beres-beres rumah, mencuci baju, sampai memasak makanan bersama-sama. Semuanya dilakukan sesantai dan selama mungkin, tapi setiap hal pasti punya umur. Pada akhirnya, masa inap Hinata habis juga.

Tapi gadis itu menemukan kalau kakinya enggan beranjak pergi, dan bukannya berbalik, dia malah mengambil satu langkah mendekat ke Naruto yang ekspresi wajahnya tidak terbaca. Wajah itu datar, tapi kerut di dahinya menandakan kalau otak sang pria pirang pasti sedang disibukkan oleh sesuatu.

"...Jadi..." suara Hinata tercekat sedikit, suatu hal yang sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh pemiliknya sendiri. "...Kurasa... ini saatnya mengucapkan sampai jumpa..."

"...Ya..."

Suara Naruto terasa sepi dan absen akan kehangatan, Hinata bisa mendengar kekecewaan mendalam pada nadanya, dan itu membuatnya merasa sedih dengan alasan yang tak begitu jelas. Kaki Hinata bergerak tanpa perintah otak, tas yang ada di tangannya jatuh ketika tangannya terangkat dan meraih wajah Naruto, sebelum mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam satu ciuman singkat...

...Atau yang semula direncakan sebagai ciuman singkat. Setelah berlangsung selama beberapa saat, apa yang sebenarnya dimaksudkan hanya selama beberapa detik kini telah berubah menjadi satu menit. Hinata menemukan kalau dia tak bisa menarik diri, secara harfiah, karena keberadaan dua tangan yang dengan erat memegang pinggulnya agar dia tak bisa menjauh... atau kabur. Dua lengan yang semula hanya 'memegang' kini berubah menjadi 'memeluk', jarak tubuh mereka berkurang sampai angka nol dan membuat dada mereka bersentuhan.

"Nhh... Naruto-kun..." Hinata memaksakan kekuatan kehendaknya yang entah kenapa tinggal berupa serpihan-serpihan kecil, untuk melepaskan kecupan mereka... hanya untuk menemukan kalau sekarang giliran Narutolah yang mendekatkan wajah dan mencuri bibirnya. "Mmmh..."

Suatu perasaan aneh pada telapak kaki Hinata memberitahu sang gadis kalau dia sudah tak lagi memijak tanah, kedua lengan Naruto menunjukkan kekuatannya dengan mengangkat gadis itu, dan pelan-pelan membawa mereka berdua kembali ke pintu apartemen.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka dengan satu tendangan dari kaki kiri Naruto, menimbulkan suara berdebam yang pastinya akan memunculkan tanda tanya di kalangan para tetangga. Daun pintu yang malang itu kembali terbanting menutup ketika kaki kanan Naruto menjalankan misinya.

Hinata yang masih punya sisa-sisa kesadaran selain libido, sekecil apapun itu, meletakkan tangannya di bahu Naruto yang tegap dan berusaha mendorongnya sekuat tenaga. Dia harus menghentikan ini sesegera mungkin, sebelum semuanya jadi tak terkontrol.

"Ummph... fuah...!" setelah beberapa kali perjuangan, akhirnya kedua bibir yang sempat menyatu terlepas juga. Hinata memindahkan tangannya ke wajah sang pemuda, mencegah Naruto dari perbuatan mencuri bibirnya lagi. Sayang, saat tatapan mereka bertemu, dua bola mata biru langit milik sang Sennin entah kenapa terlihat begitu menggiurkan... begitu mempesona ketika mereka bermandikan hasrat dan gairah. Hinata tak bisa mencegah... atau tepatnya, tak mampu menemukan tekad untuk mencegah genggaman jari-jarinya yang kian melemah, dan pertahanannya menemui akhir.

"...Hinata..." geraman itu terdengar begitu buas, begitu ganas seakan bukan berasal dari manusia, tapi sekaligus sangat menggugah sampai sang gadis merasakan kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam perutnya. Wajahnya yang kian memanas memaksa mata si rambut biru untuk menutup, dan kekurangan udara mendesaknya untuk membuka mulutnya yang lebih lebar... walaupun dia tahu apa yang menunggunya.

"Hnhh..." rintihan pelan terlepas dari tenggorokan Hinata ketika sebuah daging tak bertulang mencambuk bagian dalam pipinya, bahkan melingkari lidahnya sendiri seakan berusaha membuatnya jadi simpul mati. Setiap erangan yang keluar dari pita suaranya seakan-akan menjadi bahan bakar yang membuat sang pemuda semakin dan semakin liar. Bahkan, dan inilah yang ditakutkan dan berusaha dihindari oleh Hinata, salah satu kaki Naruto sudah terselip antara paha sang gadis sendiri, dan mulai berupaya memisahkan pertahanan terakhirnya.

"A-ah... henti...kan..." penolakan yang mati-matian dia keluarkan malah lepas dalam sebuah suara yang sama sekali tak bertenaga, bahkan berubah menjadi desahan lirih ketika mulut sang pria sudah menelusuri garis tenggorokannya. Hinata tersentak ketika rasa sakit yang tajam menyerang pangkal lehernya, sepenuhnya menyadari kalau sang pemuda kembali menggigitnya di sana. Inilah pagar terakhir yang memisahkan mereka berdua dari apa yang seharusnya tak boleh terjadi untuk hari ini, dan karena itulah, Hinata mengumpulkan semua keberanian dan kekuatan tekad yang tersisa dalam dirinya, untuk berteriak, "Naruto-kun, hentikan...!" dengan cukup tegas... mungkin.

Usahanya berhasil, remasan yang dilakukan tangan Naruto pada pinggulnya mencapai perhentian, dan ciuman yang sejak tadi dihujankan padanya sampai membuat napas Hinata memburu juga sudah reda. Perlahan-lahan, kepala penuh rambut pirang berbentuk duren itu tertarik ke belakang, sampai akhirnya mereka bertatapan kembali. Andai saja tekad Hinata masih lemah seperti dulu, maka dia tak akan sampai hati ketika melihat cemberut dan ekspresi kecewa yang terpasang di wajah sang pria.

"Hinata, ayolah..."

"Tidak, kita sudah bicara dan sepakat tentang ini kan, Naruto-kun? Hari ini aku harus pulang..."

"Tapi..."

"Naruto-kun, Otou-sama akan pulang nanti malam, dan bagaimana kau pikir reaksinya jika tak menemukanku di rumah?" tanya Hinata lembut sambil membelai pipi berkumis milik Naruto, berusaha menenangkan pemuda yang kini terperangkap depresi itu. "Tambah lagi, cobalah pikir apa akibatnya jika dia tahu kalau aku ada di rumahmu?"

"...Apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Oh, ayolah, Naruto-kun..." gadis itu memutar matanya. "Bisa-bisa ada perang pecah di desa ini...!"

"Masa iya sih?" kata Naruto dengan bodoh, kepalanya dimiringkan ke samping dan sebuah tanda tanya muncul, melayang-layang di atas kepalanya. "Maksudku, bagaimana?"

"Naruto-kun, apa kau sudah lupa kalau ayahku itu kepala keluarga Hyuuga...?" Hinata menjelaskan dengan sebuah hembusan napas, sedikit kejengkelan atas kebodohan sang pemuda tersimpan di dalamnya. "Dia bisa dengan mudah memberi perintah pada seluruh klan, dan kau akan menemukan satu batalion petarung elit Hyuuga datang mengincar kepalamu dalam satu malam...!"

"Ehhh?!" walaupun mereka sedang berada dalam diskusi serius, Hinata tak bisa melarang sebuah seringai geli menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Pemuda ini memang selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa dalam situasi apa saja. "Aku masuk kuburan dong kalau begitu!"

"Makanya..." sekali lagi, gadis itu mengeluarkan sedikit tenaga dan mendorong bahu tegap Naruto untuk menekankan maksudnya. Matanya melirik ke bawah, melihat ke arah tubuhnya yang masih terangkat dari lantai. "...Turunkan aku."

"Sekarang?"

"Sekarang."

"...Saat ini juga?"

"Saat. Ini. Juga."

"...Tidak bisakah—"

"Naruto-kun~!" Hinata mengeluarkan suara merengek sambil memegangi wajah Naruto yang berusaha mendekat dan berusaha merampas kesempatan lagi, walaupun sebuah senyum jenaka di wajah sang pemuda menandakan kalau dia hanya main-main saja. Setelah beberapa saat terjadi acara adu kekuatan antara kedua tangan Hinata dan tenaga leher Naruto, tawa pelan pecah antara mereka berdua. Sang gadis Hyuuga itu tak pernah, satu kalipun, menyangka dia bisa tertawa sebebas dan sejujur iitu, dan ini, tentu saja, berarti dia sudah sangat nyaman berada di sisi Naruto sampai dia bisa mengeluarkan satu sisi dirinya yang bahkan tak pernah ditunjukkan pada keluarganya sekalipun.

"Hinata..." pria pirang itu berbisik pelan, senyum yang dia tunjukkan berikutnya sarat akan kesepian. "Aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama lagi..."

Wanita remaja di depannya hanya diam sebagai jawaban, dan dia melanjutkan perkataannya dengan perbuatan. Menyusupkan wajahnya ke leher Hinata, dia menggesekkan wajahnya ke kulit halus si gadis dengan cara yang tak bisa disebut dengan nama selain 'manja'. Penciumannya yang tajam menghirup bau harum yang menguar alami dari tubuh gadis itu, karena dia tahu Hinata tak pernah memakai parfum macam apapun.

"Aku juga..." jawaban yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga, hanya saja Naruto mendeteksi akan ada 'tapi' yang menyusul. "Tapi..."

Perkiraannya tepat.

"Tapi Naruto-kun, kita harus berhenti sekarang..."

**...Aku tidak mau...**

"Tolong jangan bersikap kekanakan begitu, Naruto-kun..." gadis itu menyisir rambut Naruto dengan lembut, jari-jarinya yang lancip terasa seperti menggaruk kulit kepala sang Sennin. "Bukan berarti kita tak bisa bertemu lagi, kan...?"

**...Aku masih ingin begini...**

Mata Jinchuuriki no Kyuubi itu melebar sesaat karena terkejut, tapi kemudian menutup dan diikuti oleh munculnya sebuah senyum ringan. Dengan pelan dan selembut mungkin, Naruto menurunkan tubuh Hinata, begitu berhati-hati bagaikan dia sedang menangani seorang pasien dengan kaki yang patah. Setelah melangkah mundur beberapa langkah, matanya yang biru langit tak pernah terlepas dari sosok Hinata selagi gadis itu memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya.

**...Tidak...**

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Naruto-kun..." gadis itu menoleh sebentar dengan senyum sehangat mentari sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya, meninggalkan Naruto dalam kesendirian, salam selamat tinggalnya masih menyisakan gema di ruang tamu apartemen tersebut. "Bye bye..."

**...Jangan pergi...**

Andai saja saat itu Naruto memerhatikan dirinya dengan lebih baik, maka dia akan sadar kalau kedua tangan dan kakinya kini gemetar pelan seperti sedang kedinginan. Lututnya terasa lemas dan tubuhnya seperti tak bertenaga, dan dia menemukan kalau matanya tak bisa lepas dari pintu yang baru saja menutup dan menyembunyikan wajah wanita yang paling dia sayangi.

...Seakan berharap handel pintu itu akan berputar sekali lagi dan terbuka.

...Lalu wajah Hinata akan kembali muncul di sana... dengan senyum hangatnya yang biasa.

Tapi selama apapun Naruto menunggu, pintu itu tetap tertutup dalam kesunyian. Dan tanpa dia sadari, dalam dadanya sudah berkecamuk sebuah kerinduan tak tertahankan.

•••

"Hah~..." wanita muda yang sebenarnya BEGITU tua itu menghembuskan napas capek, wajahnya yang cantik melengkung karena bosan. "Shizune~, bawakan aku sake...!"

"Tidak, Tsunade-sama, selesaikan dulu mengecap semua dokumen itu, baru kubelikan sebotol atau dua botol sake."

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku menyelesaikan... KUTUKAN ini?!!" seru sang wanita dengan rambut yang dikuncir dua, dadanya yang bombastis berguncang sedikit saat dia berdiri tiba-tiba dan menghantamkan telapak tangan kirinya ke meja, dengan telunjuk tangan kanan teracung ke arah 3 tumpuk dokumen setinggi 1 meter di depannya. "Aku tidak menjadi Hokage untuk mengurus semua dokumen ini, tahu!!"

"Hm, tunggu dulu," gadis muda dengan rambut hitam pendek yang berdiri di satu ruangan dengan Hokage tersebut mengambil sebuah buku kecil dan pensil dari sakunya, lalu mencoretkan sesuatu di buku itu sebelum tersenyum puas. "...Ini sudah kesepuluh ribu tiga ratus dua puluh satu kali anda bicara seperti itu, Tsunade-sama."

"Uh, kau menghitung semua itu?" Tsunade menyipitkan matanya sampai tinggal berupa celah, memberi tatapannya yang tertajam pada Shizune yang hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum kasual. "Dasar..."

"Nah, begitu dong...!" seru Shizune senang ketika gurunya itu duduk kembali di kursi dan mulai mengambil cap besar yang biasa dia hempaskan ke dokumen sebagai tanda pemberian izinnya. "

"Tapi ingat, aku nanti minta sepuluh botol saat semua ini selesai!"

"...Sudah kuduga," jawab Shizune lemah dengan sebuah senyum pasrah pertanda menyerah, biarpun sudah menjadi Hokage pun sikap master-nya itu memang tak akan pernah berubah.

"He he he..." wanita yang lebih tua di ruangan besar itu terkekeh pelan sebelum mengalihkan perhatian pada tumpukan dokumen yang naujubile banyaknya di atas meja, mengangkat benda persegi di tangannya lalu mulai mengecap.

...Sampai gerakan tangannya berhenti ketika melihat satu kertas tertentu.

"Shizune," dia memanggil asistennya, yang baru saja mulai menghitung berapa banyak uang yang akan dia habiskan untuk membelikan sake bagi sang Hokage hari ini. Sebuah keheranan meliputi wajah cantik si perempuan berambut hitam, karena dia mendengar nada serius yang sangat tidak biasa di suara Tsunade. "Coba lihat laporan ini..."

"Apa?" dia menerima kertas yang diulurkan Tsunade, lalu membaca isinya dengan cepat. Sama seperti sang Hokage, dahinya langsung berkerut selesai mencerna isi dokumen tersebut. "...Dia lagi?"

"Sudah berapa kali sekarang? Sepuluh? Lima belas?"

"Tidak, aku yakin dia sudah melebihi angka dua puluh... mungkin sekitar dua puluh empat, Tsunade-sama..." jawab sang asisten dengan serius, menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tapi, ini..."

"Satu bulan lebih sedikit dan dia sudah menyelesaikan dua puluh empat misi?" Tsunade bertanya seakan pada dirinya sendiri. "Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

"Tambah lagi, semua misi yang dia minta pasti selalu berhubungan dengan misi perlindungan desa kecil dari penjahat, pembasmian bandit, atau penangkapan kriminal..." kata Shizune sambil meneliti kertas-kertas dokumen yang lampau. "Singkatnya, semua misi yang dia lakukan pasti mengandung pertempuran..."

"Entah dia sedang terlalu bersemangat, atau ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan perilakunya belakangan ini..." wanita berdada besar itu bersandar ke punggung kursi sambil menyangga dagunya dengan kepalan tangan. "Dan firasatku mengatakan kalau kemungkinan kedua sepertinya lebih domina—"

Sebelum ucapan wanita itu selesai, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Hokage menjeblak terbuka dan sebuah wajah nongol dari baliknya. Sebuah wajah dengan kumis kembar tiga yang pasti sudah cukup familiar dengan kita semua, termasuk Hokage dan asistennya.

"...Panjang umur kau, Naruto." Tsunade menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Baa-chan!! Aku sudah menyelesaikan misi!" pemuda itu melapor dengan gaya hormat grak, telapak tangan dengan jari-jari diluruskan di letakkan melintang agak miring sedikit di dekat alisnya. Wajahnya yang berkeringat dan napasnya yang ngos-ngosan memberi kesan seperti dia baru saja melakukan maraton neraka yang diciptakan khusus untuk membinasakan atlet dunia. "Beri aku misi lagi!!"

"Oh ya, pas banget kau datang untuk itu..." sang wanita dengan jubah hijau tua itu membuka lacinya seakan sedang bersiap mengambil sesuatu setelah membuat isyarat agar Naruto mendekat. Si pemuda segera memungut apa yang ada diulurkan sang Hokage tanpa banyak perhatian, hanya untuk menemukan kalau yang ada dalam genggamannya hanyalah sebuah sapu tangan, bukannya kertas misi.

"Baa-chan, aku minta misi! Bukannya sapu tangan!"

"Tenanglah, seka dulu keringatmu..." jawab Tsunade tenang, tangannya terlipat di meja dan wajahnya menyunggingkan senyumnya yang biasa. Setelah memastikan kalau pemuda pirang itu mengeringkan wajahnya dengan baik, barulah dia berbicara lagi. "Nah, Naruto, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?" balas Naruto segera.

"APA yang terjadi padamu?" sang anggota terakhir dari golongan Sannin mengeluarkan pertanyaannya tanpa tedeng aling-aling, langsung ke pokok masalah dan tak sedikitpun berniat atau berminat menyembunyikan rasa keingintahuan dalam suaranya.

"Apa maksudmu 'apa yang terjadi padaku'?" tanya Naruto heran, dahinya berkerut ketika Tsunade tak menjawab dan terus menatapnya tajam, membuat sang pemuda merasakan sensasi seperti sedang disuntik. "Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"

"Naruto..." Tsunade memulai, perlahan berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kapan kau terakhir kali kau mandi?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu—"

"Kapan kau terakhir kali kau makan?"

"E-eh, a-aku..." suara Naruto mulai terdengar ragu-ragu, matanya menatap ke berbagai arah lain seakan sedang mencari jalan kabur. "Aku..."

"Kapan terakhir kali kau pulang ke rumah? Kapan terakhir kali kau tidur? Kapan terakhir kali kau—"

"A-aku tidak ingat!" jawab Naruto dengan sebuah seruan tertahan, suaranya tercekat seperti orang yang sedang tertekan. "Aku... tak bisa ingat..."

"Baiklah, pertanyaan terakhir," ucap Tsunade, mengambil napas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau pikir, sudah berapa banyak misi yang kau lakukan?"

"Em..." pemuda itu memegangi kepalanya sambil menatap langit-langit, tapi ingatannya mengkhianatinya. "Aku tak tahu..."

"Dua puluh empat, Naruto. Dua puluh empat misi, dalam satu bulan." Tsunade mengacungkan dua jari dengan tangan kiri dan empat dengan tangan kanan untuk memperkuat maksud ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. "Kau sadar apa maksudnya itu?"

"Anu..." pria muda itu menyilangkan tangan lalu tenggelam dalam pemikiran mendalam, sebelum membuka matanya dan menepukkan telapak tangan. "Aku hebat?"

"BUKAN ITU, BOCAH BEGO!!" teriakan Tsunade menggelegar ke seluruh bangunan kantor Hokage, diiringi oleh suara piring pecah berantakan, kertas-kertas jatuh berserakan dan diakhiri oleh pertunjukan seekor burung merpati yang ambrahum di udara lalu jatuh ke sungai desa Konoha. Bahkan, ada satu Chuunin yang sempat-sempatnya nyeletuk, "Buset!!" di tengah kegemparan tersebut. "Ini hal yang aneh tahu! Malah mencurigakan!!"

"Apanya?" tanya Naruto polos, ekpresi wajahnya yang innocent benar-benar ingin membuat Tsunade berjingkrak-jingkrak atau mencak-mencak sekarang. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena, andai saja di dunia ini ada acara Guinness World Record, yang sayangnya tak ada... eh, aku bicara apa sih?" kata Tsunade, menyadari kalau dia tadi sudah meneriakkan hal-hal yang SANGAT nggak jelas. "Ah, pokoknya kau sudah memecahkan rekor dunia dalam bidang penyelesaian misi, tahu!!"

"Ah, masa iya? Jangan bohong..."

"Kau kira aku bercanda?! Bahkan Gaara, yang dengan kemampuannya kini sudah jadi Kazekage, tidak bisa menyelesaikan misi sebanyak ini, tahu!!"

...Di kejauhan Sunagakure sana, Gaara tiba-tiba bersin saat sedang menulis surat perjanjian.

"Ta-tapi...! Aku butuh misi-misi itu, Baa-chan!!"

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya aku harus mengalihkan perhatianku!! Dan satu-satunya cara adalah dengan melaksanakan misi-misi itu!"

"Mengalihkan perhatianmu dari apa?" tanya Tsunade sekali lagi, alisnya terangkat dalam kecurigaan. Sesuatu yang bisa mengubah sikap Naruto dan juga tingkat keberhasilannya dalam misi pastilah bukan sesuatu yang ringan.

Naruto diam, giginya digertakkan keras-keras sampai saling gilas. Bukannya dia tidak ingin bilang, dia hanya tidak bisa memberitahukan alasannya pada siapapun, walaupun orang itu adalah Tsunade. Matanya terpejam dan pikirannya berputar, sejenak mengingat kembali semua penyebab kelakuannya akhir-akhir ini.

Tepat setelah perpisahan mereka, tiba-tiba saja Hinata mendapat misi bersama timnya yang mengharuskan gadis itu berada di luar desa selama beberapa hari. Dan selama beberapa hari itulah, Naruto benar-benar mengalami betapa sakitnya penderitaan.

Sepeninggal Hinata, rumah yang seharusnya bisa membuat Naruto nyaman malah terasa menyiksa. Jika berada di rumah itu, Naruto tak pernah bisa diam ataupun tenang, hatinya senantiasa diliputi kegelisahan dan kepalanya terus-menerus dicecoki oleh keresahan.

Jika dia duduk di ruang tengah dan merasa lapar, entah kenapa telinganya selalu mendengar suara-suara peralatan masak yang berdenting saat saling bersentuhan, seakan-akan seseorang sedang menyiapkan makanan di dapur sana. Tapi jika dia pergi ke tempat itu untuk memeriksa, dia selalu menemukan kalau tak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Jika dia menyalakan shower dan mandi di bawah siraman airnya, maka samar-samar indra pendengarannya akan menangkap erangan dan rintihan di udara, terdengar seakan dari jauh namun terasa begitu dekat. Aroma yang tercium bukanlah harumnya sabun, dan rasa yang terkecap oleh mulut bukanlah hambarnya air, selalu yang lain. Sebuah cita rasa kaya yang bukan berasal dari dirinya atau apapun di dalam rumah apartemen itu, melainkan milik tubuh seorang wanita berambut biru yang dulu sempat mewarnai rumah itu.

Bagi Naruto, kebersamaan dengan gadis itu adalah anugrah, dan perpisahan dengannya adalah musibah. Beberapa hari tak bisa melihat wajahnya, tak bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya, tak bisa mendengar suaranya... tak bisa merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan kulitnya, sudah cukup untuk menggiring kewarasannya sampai ke tahap hampir gila.

Hinata, dengannya dunia serasa nyata dan tanpanya semesta seakan telah binasa.

Dari semua itu, yang paling membuat Naruto tersiksa adalah ketika dia tidur dalam kungkungan selimutnya. Tidurnya tak nyaman atau tenang karena kehangatan yang dulu pernah dia rasakan dalam pelukannya kini telah hilang. Hanya perlu satu malam bagi Naruto kalau dia, walaupun baru satu kali saja, telah terlalu terbiasa memiliki Hinata dalam lingkup tangannya, hingga ketiadaan gadis itu membuatnya merasa tak lengkap.

Bagai sayur tanpa garam.

Laksana bulan tanpa bintang.

Seperti siang tanpa malam.

Bak bumi tanpa langit.

Ada yang hilang. Ada yang kurang. Selalu itu-itu saja yang beredar di kepala Naruto setiap malam, membuatnya berguling ke kanan kiri dan menggeliat tanpa henti seperti cacing kepanasan. Dia akan terus terjaga sampai larut, dan baru tertidur ketika tubuhnya sudah terlalu letih untuk sekedar membalikkan posisi atau sekedar meregangkan badan.

Dan saat dia bangun di pagi, dia selalu menutup matanya dulu untuk beberapa lama. Berharap sunyi dalam hati bahwa akan ada suara lembut nan halus yang akan membelai pendengarannya, lalu dia akan terbangun dan hal pertama yang akan muncul dalam pandangannya adalah sebuah wajah secantik dewi malam, rambut biru tua yang panjang, dan sepasang mata biru abu-abu yang selalu memancarkan ketulusan dalam sinarnya.

Tapi harapannya akan selalu pupus, tak peduli selama apapun dia berbaring di atas futon itu. Naruto akan membuka mata, dan saat dia tak menemukan siapa-siapa berbaring di sampingnya, akan ada gelombang emosi kekecewaan menghempas hatinya yang kini begitu rapuh, kesedihan mendalam yang membuat Naruto ingin menangis seperti anak kecil.

Dia sadar, betapa kesepiannya dia tanpa Hinata di sisinya.

Dan itu... sungguh-sungguh membuatnya hampir gila!

Karena itulah, satu-satunya solusi yang bisa dipikirkan Naruto hanyalah menyibukkan diri dengan misi, tanpa henti. Dengan begitu, dia tak akan punya cukup waktu untuk terus memikirkan Hinata, dia bisa melupakan kehangatan gadis berambut biru itu walau cuma sekejab.

Ya, dia tahu kalau dia hanya menunda apa yang tak terhindarkan. Seperti obat bius atau obat penahan nyeri, sakitnya hanya akan berhenti sampai efek obat itu habis, dan saat itu terjadi, pedih yang terasa takkan bisa dibantah. Walau selelah apapun dirinya saat pulang ke Konoha, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah mengambil misi selanjutnya. Makan, kini sudah menjadi entah urutan keberapa dalam prioritas sang Sennin, apalagi hal-hal sepele macam mandi, tidur, dan lain-lain. Yang dia pedulikan hanyalah misi dan misi, karena hanya itulah hal yang bisa mengalihkannya dari merindukan Hinata... juga mencegahnya berbuat hal-hal gila karena tak bisa menemui gadis itu.

Misalnya... menerobos masuk ke kediaman klan Hyuuga, lalu menculik gadis itu dan membawanya lari dari desa.

...Dia hanya berani membayangkan, apa akibatnya jika dia melakukan itu.

•••

"Maaf, Tsunade Baa-chan, tapi aku tak bisa menceritakan ini padamu..." jawab Naruto pada akhirnya, wajahnya tertunduk dalam sesal yang jelas terlihat.

"Hmh~..." sang Hokage hanya bisa menghembuskan napas, dia memang tak berharap si pria muda akan langsung mengatakan begitu saja apa masalahnya. "Yah, apa boleh buat..."

"..." Naruto menunggu dalam diam, dengan tangan tergantung lemas di samping tubuhnya.

"Maaf Naruto, tapi saat ini tak ada misi yang bisa kuberikan padamu," kata sang Godaime sambil menatap wajah sang pemuda, mengernyit sedikit ketika dia merasakan aura kekecewaan yang sama sekali tak disembunyikan. Memejamkan matanya untuk mengumpulkan tekad, dia tersenyum ramah untuk menyemangati bocah itu sedikit. "Oh ayolah, jangan menekuk wajahmu begitu! Besok datanglah lagi ke sini, aku yakin pasti sudah akan ada misi tersedia untukmu!"

"Ya..." jawaban yang luar biasa pelan itu malah membuat dua wanita dalam ruangan itu bergidik, suara penuh kemurungan itu adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali tak mereka sangka bisa keluar dari si pemuda. "Aku... permisi dulu..."

"A-ah, b-baiklah..."

Mereka hanya bisa melihat kepergian Naruto dalam diam, memperhatikan bahunya yang merosot seperti tak ada semangat hidup dalam pria yang biasanya selalu ceria itu. Baru setelah sosok orange itu menghilang di balik pintu, Shizune memberanikan diri untuk mendekati atasannya dan berkata panik, "Bagaimana ini, Tsunade-sama?!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak bingung?!" Godaime memijit pelipisnya, dia tak habis pikir apa yang bisa membuat sang Sennin muda yang secerah matahari itu tiba-tiba berubah segelap gerhana. "Ini masalah serius! Bocah itu benar-benar membuatku khawatir!"

"Benar, sikapnya itu seperti berkata kalau dia bisa bunuh diri kapan saja!" kata Shizune cepat, tubuhnya menggigil sendiri ketika menyadari hal mengerikan apa yang baru saja dia katakan. "Ah Tuhan, aku sangat berharap kita bisa tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto-kun...!"

"Hm, mungkin itulah yang harus kita cari tahu terlebih dahulu," Tsunade mencubit dagunya sebentar, berpikir keras untuk menemukan solusi yang dicari. "Shizune!" 

"Y-ya...?!"

"Temui Sakura dan segera suruh dia menghadap padaku!" Tsunade berdiri dan menunjuk pintu, untuk menekankan bahwa perintah itu harus dilaksanakan sesegera mungkin. "Ayo cepat!! Kita tak punya waktu untuk disia-siakan!"

•

Nahh~, kenapa tuh si Naruto? Remuk banget kayaknya, cuma gara-gara 'pisah' Hinata. Gimana nasibnya? Apa dia bakal sakit jiwa duluan, atau akhirnya mereka ketemu lagi dan... bakal ngapain ya?

Hehehe, apakah chapter ini sudah cukup memuaskan? Dan hei kalian makhluk-makhluk mesum, jangan kecewa begitu cuma karena tak ada lemon di chapter ini! Memangnya kalian ingin the cutest pairing di seri Naruto (oke, ini cuma pendapat pribadi) jadi dua maniak cinta yang kerjaannya cuma 'menggoyang ranjang'?! Kita juga butuh keromantisan kan? Sebuah cerita cinta yang manis antara keduanya haruslah menjadi tujuan utama (yah, hamba tak akan menyangkal arti 'manis' dalam kalimat itu juga mengandung desahan dan rintihan dari seorang gadis berambut biru tertentu sih... juga dua tubuh telanjang)!!

INGAT!! Jangan lupa mereview jika kalian ingin cepat-cepat membaca lanjutan cerita ini (dan mungkin membaca scene lemon berikutnya)!!

Yo ho, sampai jumpa lagi!

**Galerians, out.**


	6. Reunion of Joy

**Galerians, in.**

Gyaaa-khirnya selesai juga! Tuhan memberkati, akhirnya hamba mampu juga menyelesaikan chapter ini! Jarang-jarang hamba perlu selama ini untuk menyelesaikan satu chapter, mungkin karena bagian ini penuh uraian-uraian ya? Tak tahulah, pokoknya yang penting sudah selesai dulu...

Kira-kira kalian mau kan me-review chapter ini lagi? Hamba butuh dorongan nih, inspirasi kayaknya lagi susah datang, apalagi ada banjir yang menghadang di mana-mana. Yah, rumah hamba nggak kena sih, tapi kalau begini kan susah jalan-jalan buat cari pencerahan.

Disclaimer: Kayaknya kalau berani bilang Naruto adalah milik hamba, bisa-bisa ada satu batalion yang menyerbu ke rumah. Cape deh...

Kebanyakan bacot, ah! Silakan membaca aja deh! Mempersembahkan, chapter keenam!

•

_**I Need You**_

Malam itu bagaikan neraka, dan jauh lebih menyiksa dari sebelumnya.

Tubuh yang penat dan butuh istirahat tidak menjadi alasan yang cukup kuat untuk memaksa matanya agar terpejam, karena setiap kali rasa lelah mengantarnya pada tidur, penggalan-penggalan kenangan Hinata akan berputar di kepala dan membuatnya bangun seketika. Kehangatan selimut dan futon bukanlah yang meliputi tubuhnya, melainkan dingin yang tiada kentara dan hanya terasa di dalam dada. Tubuhnya tak menggigil, tapi hatinya membeku. Bibirnya tak membiru, tapi wajahnya sepucat abu. Jika orang lain melihat maka mereka akan bertanya-tanya, apakah benar dalam tubuh itu masih tersimpan nyawa?

"Hinata..." bisikan itu keluar dalam suara tanpa jiwa, sebuah panggilan sunyi kerinduan sang pemuda.

Kesepian dan Naruto bukanlah dua hal yang boleh disatukan, karena apa yang menjadi akibatnya adalah sesuatu yang menyedihkan. Dalam kesendiriannya, Naruto bukanlah apa-apa, dia kembali menjadi anak kecil yang dulu selalu dijauhi oleh setiap orang yang menganggapnya sebagai bocah iblis. Dan salah jika kau menyangka ada dua aliran air mengucur dari matanya, karena tangisan Naruto adalah sebuah isakan batin. Ratapan Naruto adalah sebuah raungan nurani yang sunyi, tak terdengar oleh siapapun kecuali Tuhan sendiri.

Dia tak berteriak dan meraung bagaikan orang yang kehilangan tangan dan kaki, tapi dia hanya diam... sangat diam sampai keberadaannya diragukan. Keceriaannya yang dulu selalu menular pada siapapun yang berada di dekatnya kini telah hilang bagai ditelan bumi dan lautan. Sengiran ramahnya yang mampu membuat orang-orang ingin tersenyum bersamanya kini tenggelam dan mencemari angkasa, langit dan awan yang kelabu adalah buktinya.

Malam itu hujan lebat menyiram bumi Konoha, dan lengkaplah semua yang dibutuhkan Naruto dalam kesedihannya.

•••

Bukanlah cinta kalau tidak rindu. Itu adalah sebuah hukum alam bagi siapapun yang ingin merasakan satu emosi paling rumit yang disebut-sebut tak pernah memiliki definisi pasti.

Jika harus digambarkan dengan kata-kata, maka rindu boleh diterjemahkan sebagai hasrat ingin bertemu, harapan untuk berjumpa lagi. Rindu hanya bisa dipicu oleh perpisahan, dan bukanlah sebuah perpisahan jika tak diiringi oleh kesedihan. Walaupun demikian, obat demi kerinduan ini tidaklah susah dicari. Pertemuan kembali antar dua sejoli, menyentuhnya, bahkan sekedar melihatnya dari jauh kadang sudah cukup.

Tapi hasrat itu adalah sebuah racun, karena kerinduan yang tak tersembuhkan akan semakin tak tertahankan dan terus membesar layaknya makhluk hidup yang tumbuh.

Hidup Naruto dan Hinata hanyalah dua di antara ribuan roda gigi yang menyusun alam semesta, dan takdir telah mempermainkan nasib mereka berdua hingga pertemuan selalu tertunda. Jika Hinata pulang dari misinya, maka Naruto tak akan ada di desa karena melaksanakan tugasnya sendiri. Dan ketika giliran Naruto kembali ke desa, maka Hinata akan sudah ada di jalan menuju misi selanjutnya. Terus begitu, reuni mereka selalu tertunda sampai satu bulan lamanya.

Satu bulan penuh rindu dendam.

Satu bulan yang absen akan kehangatan dan ceria canda tawa.

Satu bulan tanpa senyum, kecuali yang dipaksakan dari keduanya.

•••

Naruto mendaki anak tangga dengan gontai, langkahnya diambil satu-satu dan terlihat seakan mengulur waktu. Wajahnya tertunduk lesu dan tubuhnya pun terlihat tak bertenaga, bisa dilihat dari bahunya yang merosot. Mukanya yang pucat terlihat makin tak sehat karena dua kantung yang menggantung di bawah matanya, karena pada akhirnya dia tak tidur semalam suntuk. Sosok Hinata selalu menghantuinya, tidak hanya kala terpejam bahkan saat matanya menjeblak terbuka pun dia seperti selalu bisa melihat gadis berambut biru itu.

Dia menyeret langkahnya masuk ke lorong di puncak tangga, dan mulai berjalan menuju kantor Hokage yang terletak di tempat teratas gedung. Langkahnya sepi, bahkan suara kaki menapak lantai terdengar bergema karena sunyinya suasana.

Dia tidak tahu, tempat itu lengang bukan tanpa alasan...

...Karena kali ini takdir kembali mempermainkannya. Hanya saja, tidak dalam cara yang buruk.

Langkah Naruto terhenti seketika, ketika pandangan matanya terjatuh pada suatu objek yang berada beberapa meter dari lokasinya berdiri. Dan yang menjadi objek penglihatan sang pemuda adalah sosok seorang wanita, dengan rambut biru panjang dan jaket berlengan panjang yang familiar bukan buatan. Mata Naruto terbelalak selebar-lebarnya, dua tangannya yang semula kaku tiba-tiba saja bernyawa lagi dan jari-jarinya mulai bergerak-gerak.

Gadis itu belum melihatnya, karena dia sendiri kini mengarahkan matanya yang berwarna biru abu-abu ke lantai yang diam. Diam karena tak bisa menjawab kapan penantiannya akan berakhir, diam karena tak mampu meberitahu kapan kerinduannya akan terobati. Dua tangan tergantung santai di kedua sisi badan, walaupun sesungguhnya mereka sudah tak sabar ingin kembali memeluk orang yang sangat dia rindukan.

Langkah Naruto yang semula lesu dan sunyi kini tertapak dengan tenaga baru, suara yang ditimbulkan membuat tubuh objek pandangannya tersentak dan segera menegakkan tubuhnya. Kepala orang itu menoleh, dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Mata keduanya mengerjap beberapa kali, sampai mulai terbuka dua mulut yang semula terkunci.

"Hinata...?"

"...Naruto-kun...?"

Mereka terus berdiri dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa lama, seakan tak mampu percaya pada penglihatan mereka. Orang yang sangat dirindukan, sosok yang dicari dengan gigih dan tanpa menyerah beberapa minggu ini. Wajah yang selalu muncul dalam mimpi setiap malam atau kapanpun dia terlelap, satu-satunya orang yang diidam-idamkan dalam kesendirian.

Pria tersayang.

Gadis tercinta.

Satu-satunya orang yang mereka inginkan.

...

Mereka diam... dan itu adalah permulaan.

Langkah-langkah yang lambat dan canggung menjadi pembukaan.

Lalu mereka berdua berlari, Hinata mengangkat kedua tangan dan Naruto merentangkan lengannya, sampai tubuh mereka bertemu dalam satu tabrakan. Sang gadis mengalungkan tangannya begitu kuat di sekeliling leher Naruto sampai terasa seperti dijerat, namun lelaki itu tak keberatan karena dia sendiri terlalu sibuk mengeratkan pelukannya.

Semuanya begitu nyata, mulai dari suara, aroma, sampai kehangatan yang dipancarkan tubuh keduanya. Bukan ilusi, bukan pula imajinasi, hanya realita dari reuni yang telah sangat lama dinanti-nanti.

"Naruto-kun, aku... aku..." Hinata terbata-bata, suaranya tak menyembunyikan isak tangis yang siap pecah.

"Aku kangen..." bisik Naruto, menyelesaikan kalimat Hinata. Hembusan napasnya membuat gadis itu gemetar pelan karena siraman euforia. Naruto menajamkan semua inderanya, untuk memastikan kalau tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya sekarang adalah nyata dan bukan mimpi semata. Pemuda itu memindahkan kepalanya ke leher sang gadis sebelum menarik napas panjang, hidungnya bisa mencium bau harum shampo menguar dari rambut biru panjang yang sehalus sutera. Semua bukti yang dia kumpulkan menunjukkan kalau inilah Hinata yang sebenar-benarnya. "...Kangen sekali..."

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan pertanda dia juga merasakan hal yang sama, tapi tetap tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa karena lidahnya terkunci dan lehernya tercekat. Perlahan-lahan, air mata merembes dari dua matanya yang terpejam, tapi senyum di wajahnya mengatakan bahwa itu tidak berasal dari kesedihan. Melainkan senang karena bisa bertemu kembali... dan bahagia karena kerinduan yang telah terobati.

...Namun bukan berarti kebahagiaan tak bisa menemui akhir, kan?

"Ehem!"

Suara batuk yang dibuat-buat itu langsung membuat momen berharga di antara mereka hancur berantakan, dan saat penglihatan mereka terbuka, yang muncul di dalamnya adalah sosok seorang wanita dewasa dengan jubah hijau melekat pada tubuh seksinya.

Pelukan itu hancur dengan segera, dan dua orang yang semula begitu tenggelam dalam perbuatan itu kini menemukan wajah mereka memerah sedalam delima. Otak mereka berputar cepat demi menemukan sebait alasan untuk menjelaskan keadaan mereka sebelumnya, yang sayangnya berakhir dalam kalimat-kalimat ambigu yang bahkan sulit dimengerti karena diucapkan dalam kata-kata gagap.

"B-B-B-Baa-chan! Aha ha ha, ba-bagaimana caranya kau ada di sini?!"

"..."

"Ho-Hokage-sama...! Se-senang melihatmu...!"

"..."

"Ja-jadi..." andai otak Naruto adalah akrobat, maka kumpulan sel berwarna abu-abu itu sudah jungkir balik, salto, bahkan mungkin melakukan tap-dance saking gigihnya dalam usaha mencari alasan. "Cuacanya cerah ya?!"

Sang Godaime yang hanya diam dan terus menyipitkan mata memberitahu si pemuda kalau semua usaha itu sia-sia. **"Kacau..."** umpat Naruto dalam hati saat melihat kilatan aneh di mata Baa-chan-nya itu, lalu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi menyilangkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya sambil berharap Dewi Fortuna memberinya kesempatan kedua... karena dia merasa sangat dekat pada kematian sekarang.

Tapi tindakan si pemimpin Konohagakure selanjutnya bukanlah hukuman mati seperti yang sudah ditakutkan oleh Naruto, wanita itu cuma memejamkan matanya lalu menghembuskan napas dengan berat sambil meletakkan satu tangan di dahinya.

Boleh dibilang... dia sudah memperkirakan ini. Sakura telah membeberkan apa yang dia ketahui kemarin, dan walaupun gadis berambut pink itu tidak menyebutkan apapun tentang peristiwa yang terjadi di balik pintu, Tsunade dan semua pengalamannya dalam kehidupan sudah cukup untuk menebak kira-kira apa saja yang dilakukan oleh dua muda-mudi ini dalam kebersamaan mereka.

Hanya saja, dia tak menyangka kalau mereka berdua sama sekali tidak takut mengekspresikan kerinduan mereka di tempat terbuka. Ahh, anak muda...

"...Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Tsunade sinis, walaupun pandangannya cuma ditujukan pada satu bocah berambut pirang seorang yang segera mengangguk cepat karena ketakutan. "Kalau begitu, ayo cepat. Kalian mau tahu apa misinya kan?"

•••

Perjalanan mereka berlalu dalam kesunyian, walau tak ada satupun kata yang terucap, setiap momen berlalu dengan menyenangkan. Suara kicau burung dan desir angin menemani setiap langkah, derik ranting yang bertabrakan dan desah daun yang bersinggungan terasa bagai melodi yang mengalun damai, seakan semua pohon sedang saling berbisik genit melihat pasangan yang berjalan melalui tempat mereka berakar dan bertunas.

Dua tangan yang tertaut dalam satu genggaman menjalarkan kehangatan yang menyehmbuhkan kerinduan. Selaksa daun kembali berdesir dalam buaian angin pembawa kesejukan, menyaksikan cengkrama dua anak muda yang tersampaikan dalam diam, bersama genggaman tangan dan jarak yang berdekatan.

Wajah Naruto adalah simbol kedamaian dan ketentraman, matanya terpejam syahdu dan bibirnya melengkung menjadi senyum berhiaskan kesunyian bisu. Dalam genggaman tangannya, tersembunyi jari-jari lancip yang dibalut kulit sehalus satin, sesuatu yang kadang-kadang akn dia remas pelan untuk meredakan kecamuk hati yang penuh akan kebahagiaan, serta demi memastikan kalau gadis itu benar-benar ada di sampingnya dan kehangatan ini adalah nyata.

Paras Hinata adalah gabungan dari kecantikan dan rona merah malu yang membuat kecantikannya semakin terpoles indah, serta membuat pandangannya selalu tertuju ke jalan yang akan dilangkahinya. Tangannya yang bersangkarkan jari-jari besar dan kuat memberikan seribu degup pada jantungnya, setiap debaran meneriakkan syukur pada Tuhan. Sebuah ucapan terima kasih karena telah mempertemukan mereka kembali, memberi Hinata kesempatan untuk memuaskan dahaga kerinduan yang sempat merobek hatinya jadi dua.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan-lahan, mata biru abu-abunya tergulir ke sebelah kanan, mencuri sebuah pandang pada wajah berselimut tenang yang kini menaikmati setiap helai udara yang bergerak. Di sana, dia menemukan kedamaian dan ketampanan yang telah ratusan kali merampas detak jantung... dan hatinya. Di sana, terpampang sebuah senyum syahdu yang membuat dada Hinata seperti diremas-remas oleh tangan tak terlihat, membubungkan jiwanya ke langit tertinggi, menerbangkannya ke ujung angkasa kebahagiaan.

Dua bola mata biru menampakkan warna mereka yang menyejukan pada dunia ketika sang pemuda membuka kelopak matanya, tatapan mereka yang bertemu mengakibatkan napas Hinata terenggut dari paru-parunya dan langkah pun terhenti. Senyum Naruto berganti dari syahdu menjadi penuh kasih sayang, hingga sang gadis bisa merasakan darahnya mengalir lebih cepat dan lututnya goyah kehilangan kekuatan. Dia tak mampu menarik pandangannya, apalagi setelah genggaman pada tangannya menjadi jauh lebih erat, meloloskan kehangatan yang lebih intens dari perapian sekalipun.

Jantung Hinata benar-benar berhenti berdetak ketika wajah tampan itu mendekat, wajahnya terasa memanas hebat dan matanya terpejam rapat begitu bibir Naruto yang lembut menyentuh dahinya. Dua bibir itu terlepas setelah beberapa saat, hanya untuk kembali mendarat di pipi kiri Hinata, mencium bagian wajah sang gadis yang merona semerah delima. Debar di dada gadis berambut biru itu bisa diibaratkan sebagai genderang perang ketika mulut Naruto menjauh untuk kedua kalinya, karena kali ini dia bisa merasakan hembusan napas sang pemuda yang tepat di depan bibirnya sendiri, menunggu sebuah izin.

Dengan rikuh dan malu-malu, Hinata mengangkat dagunya sedikit, tindakan yang mencukupi sebagai tanda dia berkenan tapi sekaligus menyamarkan hasrat yang terpendam. Gigil menyenangkan menyiram sekujur tubuh si gadis saat Naruto mengecup bibirnya, memagut dengan hangat, memberi kenikmatan jasmani dan kepuasan rohani yang jauh lebih dahsyat dari khayalan terliar yang pernah dia miliki.

Setiap detik laksana memanjang sampai menyentuh keabadian. Jika ini adalah mimpi, maka Hinata menemukan dirinya tak ingin bangun dan terus terlelap selamanya. Tapi dia berdiri di atas kenyataan, sebuah dunia di mana tak ada yang abadi. Sama seperti semua yang memiliki umur, ciuman itu juga pasti akan menemui akhir. Sesuatu mencelos dalam hati kecil Hinata saat kehangatan Naruto terlepas dari bibirnya, namun tak akan pernah ada sesal karena begitu dia membuka mata, wajah Naruto menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyum riang yang menjadi ciri khas sang pemuda. Pria itu nyata dan benar-benar ada di sampingnya, memberi Hinata keyakinan kalau ciuman tadi tak akan menjadi yang terakhir kali, karena hal itu kini bisa dengan mudah dia peroleh lagi.

Wajah dan tatapan Naruto kembali tertuju pada jalan setapak yang sejak tadi mereka jalani, sebelum menarik tangan Hinata dalam gandengannya, mengajak gadis itu untuk sekali lagi berjalan bersamanya. Dalam sunyi yang mengelilingi, dan suara desau angin yang menenangkan hati, misi yang harus mereka laksanakan kini menjadi sesuatu yang tak penting. Selama mereka masih melangkah berdua, selama jalan ini masih menyisakan kesunyian syahdu di mana tak ada orang selain mereka, sampai waktu mereka tiba di tempat misi mereka harus terlaksana, maka biarlah dia menikmati kebersamaan ini sepuas-puasnya.

Karena dengan kehadiran Naruto, dia selalu bisa merasa bahagia. Dengan satu senyum dari pemuda itu, debar jantungnya menjadi sesuatu yang tak bisa digambarkan kata-kata. Kehangatan sang pria itulah yang membuat dia menjadi seorang Hinata Hyuuga, seutuh-utuhnya.

Tanpa Naruto, Hinata bukanlah siapa-siapa. Dia bukanlah apa-apa.

Bersama Naruto, barulah dia menjadi seorang manusia. Seorang gadis... seorang wanita.

•••

"Jadi hanya itu?" tanya Naruto dengan satu mata tertutup dan dahi yang berkerut. "Membebaskan sebuah desa dari kekuasaan beberapa missing nin?"

"Jangan lupa Naruto-kun, desa itu sudah didatangi oleh shinobi dari 3 desa lain, tapi tak ada satupun yang kembali," jawab Hinata, nada suaranya halus namun menyiratkan kewaspadaan dan keseriusan. "Ini bukan misi mudah, levelnya pun B, kalau bukan A..."

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Karena kita sama sekali tidak punya cukup informasi tentang mereka," lanjut Hinata sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke arah api unggun untuk menghangatkan diri. "Semua keterangan hanya berupa potongan-potongan yang tak berguna, walau kita bisa memastikan satu hal darinya. Para missing nin ini, walau tidak sekuat Akatsuki, adalah sekelompok pasukan elit dengan kemampuan bertempur yang tidak main-main..."

Mata Naruto meneliti wajah Hinata sebelum, satu kesimpulan dia tarik dari pengamatannya. Hinata sendiri hanya diam selama beberapa saat, tangan yang sejak tadi dia dekatkan ke api kini dia tarik kembali, melipat lututnya ke dada secara bersamaan. Saat gadis berambut biru itu memeluk lututnya, sebuah hembusan napas yang terdengar berat terlepas dari dua bibir pinknya.

Mulut Naruto melengkung sedikit, senyumnya adalah sebuah senyum pengertian. Walau mau tak mau hatinya merasa kasihan juga, karena dia paham bagaimana sifat kurang percaya yang dimiliki si gadis. Dia memang tak menemukan ketakutan pada ekspresi wajah cantik Hinata, tetapi dia menangkap keraguan dan kecemasan, dan melihatnya begitu gelisah benar-benar membuat Naruto merasa tak tahan. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membiarkan gadis itu terus merasa susah?

Dengan satu gerakan, Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya lalu berjalan ke tempat Hinata duduk sambil memeluk lutut, yang perhatiannya terlalu terfokus pada api unggun yang membara. Gadis itu bahkan sama sekali nggak ngeh saat Naruto duduk tepat di belakang tubuhnya dengan kaki mengangkang, membuat tubuh mungil itu berada di antara kedua pahanya. Hinata baru tersentak dan menjerit pelan ketika sang pemuda melingkarkan lengan ke sekeliling tubuhnya, sebelum mengusap punggung tangan sang gadis dengan jari-jarinya.

"Na-Naruto-kun?!" kaget mengakibatkan refleks Hinata langsung membuat tubuhnya menggeliat, walau pelukan Naruto yang kuat dan kokoh membuatnya tetap di tempat. "A-apa yang...?!"

"...Kau khawatir?" bisik Naruto pelan sambil meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Hinata, memberinya ketenangan yang dibutuhkan.

Perlahan-lahan, tubuh Hinata yang semula tegang mulai berubah santai, setiap ototnya mulai lemas dan degup jantungnya terus bertambah lambat. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya pelan, menatap ke mata Naruto yang tertuju padanya, dan hanya padanya. Gadis itu merasakan wajahnya memanas sedikit ketika dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke pangkal leher sang pemuda, mulutnya kembali menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Sedikit..." kata-kata itu diucapkan begitu lemah sampai menyerupai desahan. Tanpa bisa ditahan, Naruto merasakan sesuatu terbangun dalam dirinya. "Aku hanya..."

"Hanya apa?"

"Masih ingat saat Pain menyerang Konoha?" tanya Hinata sambil menyandarkan kepalanya lebih dalam. "Aku... kalah dalam sekejab, walaupun saat itu harusnya aku melindungimu. Sejak kejadian itu, entah kenapa aku tak begitu percaya diri lagi dalam bertarung, aku merasa lemah..."

"Hinata, kau tahu itu tidak benar."

"Benarkah?" suara Hinata terdengar ragu dan sedikit sinis. "Aku takut kalau keberadaanku di sini hanya akan menjadi penghalang bagimu, Naruto-kun..."

"Hinata..."

"Kau selalu begitu kuat, dan kau hampir tak pernah kalah..." sesuatu yang hangat menetes dari dua mata Hinata, jatuh dari dagunya ke baju orange yang melekat di tubuh Naruto. "Sedangkan aku, siapa aku ini? Aku ini sangat lemah, aku tak pantas berada di sampingmu... mungkin akan lebih baik jika Sakura yang menemanim—KYA!"

Hinata menjerit saat tiba-tiba tangan Naruto menggenggam bagian ketiak Hinata, sebelum mengangkat gadis itu dan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Sang gadis bergidik saat melihat ekspresi gelap di wajah pemuda yang kini menatapnya sangat tajam itu, membuat Hinata merasa seperti sedang ditelanjangi bulat-bulat.

"...Kau tak pantas berada di sampingku?" perkataan itu diucapkan dengan berbisik, kemarahan dalam nada suara itu sama sekali tidak disembunyikan. "Lebih baik Sakura yang menemaniku...?"

"A-ah, tidak... aku..."

Tiba-tiba pegangan tangan Naruto mengendur dan akhirnya lepas, membuat gadis itu terjatuh berlutut pelan ke tanah. Kedua tangan kekar itu kembali ke sisi badan pemiliknya, bersamaan dengan menunduknya kepala Naruto sampai wajahnya tak bisa lagi terlihat.

"N-Naruto-kun...?" Hinata bertanya, nada suaranya takut-takut dan ragu. Setelah beberapa saat, kepala penuh rembut pirang itu terangkat, hanya untuk memperlihatkan wajah yang kini dihiasi kesedihan mendalam yang mengakibatkan Hinata merasa jantungnya direnggut paksa.

"Jadi, bagimu aku ini apa...?" tanya Naruto pelan dengan suara serak menahan pedih, matanya yang begitu redup membuat Hinata tiba-tiba ingin menangis. "Seburuk apa aku di matamu, sampai kau tak ingin bersamaku...?"

Naruto menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, sekuat tenaga berusaha menahan gejolak emosinya yang begitu menyiksa. Dia tak pernah meminta semua kekuatan ini, dia juga tak pernah memohon agar Kyuubi disegel pada tubuhnya, tapi dia harus memilikinya agar bisa melindungi teman-temannya, serta semua yang dia sayangi. Tapi andai boleh memilih, maka sebenarnya Naruto ingin menjadi seorang yang biasa-biasa saja, menjalani sebuah kehidupan yang wajar dan sederhana layaknya semua orang.

Lalu sekarang apa? Untuk apa dia mendapatkan semua kekuatan ini, jika pada akhirnya semua itu malah menjauhkan dia dari gadis yang paling dia sayangi? Dia tak mengerti, mengapa dia harus dijauhi hanya karena menjadi kuat? Bukankah selama ini semua kekuatan itu selalu dia pakai untuk melindungi orang lain? Pernahkah dia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk dengan kekuatannya ini? Dosa apa yang sudah dia perbuat sehingga harus dibenci layaknya makhluk terkutuk? Lalu, bukankah dia sudah diterima di Konoha setelah dia mengalahkan Pain?

Atau mungkin, karena semua itu tidak berdasarkan kejujuran? Bagaimana jika selama ini, kebaikan yang dia terima hanyalah kebohongan dan semua senyum yang ditujukan padanya hanyalah topeng kaku yang bersifat sementara? Satu-satunya yang membuat dia berbeda dari Naruto si 'anak iblis' hanyalah fakta kalau dia mengalahkan Pain dan menyelamatkan Konoha. Tapi tanpa itu? Naruto akan kembali menjadi seorang anak terbuang dan dibenci karena dalam tubuhnya tersegel Kyuubi yang telah menjadi salah satu kenangan terburuk bagi Konohagakure.

Apakah semua rasa hormat yang dia terima setelah kemenangan itu hanyalah sebuah dusta semata? Benarkah semua itu dihaturkan padanya dengan rela hati, dan bukannya karena mereka... takut padanya? Ya, itu pasti alasannya, dia diterima bukan karena dianggap sebagai bagian dari desa, penduduk Konoha hanya TERPAKSA mengakuinya karena dia sekarang sudah terlalu kuat untuk sekedar dikucilkan.

Mereka pasti tak ingin dia berubah menjadi pengkhianat, sehingga mereka bersikap baik padanya. Tapi, andai dia hanyalah seorang shinobi biasa, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau perlakuan yang akan Naruto terima hanyalah tatapan-tatapan menusuk dan kata-kata pedas yang kejam. Dia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi siapapun, dia tak ada artinya di mata siapapun. Dia tak bisa menjadi Gaara, yang mendapatkan kepercayaan desa dan dicintai oleh setiap penduduknya sebagai seorang Kazekage. Keadaan Naruto sama sekali tidak berubah, dulu dia dibenci karena menyimpan sang Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya, dan sekarang dia ditakuti karena kekuatannya. Jika dulu dia dianggap anak terkutuk, maka sekarang dia dianggap tak lebih dari senjata berbahaya yang harus diperlakukan baik-baik karena, dan HANYA karena dia akan menjadi sangat berbahaya jika sampai berbalik melawan desa. Dia seperti bom atom tanpa sumbu maupun tombol, dijaga baik-baik namun tetap dijauhi dan ditakuti karena begitu mematikan.

...Dia tak lebih dari sekedar senjata...

"Hahaha, tentu saja..." gumam Naruto dalam hati, dadanya serasa remuk redam dan kehangatan api unggun sudah tak lagi bisa menyentuh tubuh, maupun perasaannya yang kini sudah sebeku es. "Semuanya tak pernah berubah, tak pernah. Aku memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup diperlakukan seperti ini..."

Buku jari kedua tangan Naruto sudah memutih saking kuatnya dikepalkan, tapi dia tidak menyerah dan terus menahan kesedihan karena merasa terbuang. Bibirnya terkatup rapat-rapat, namun tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Kesunyian yang mengelilingi Naruto membuat pemuda itu ingin kabur dengan segera, sebab dia tak ingin terlihat lemah di depan sang gadis tercinta, walaupun kini dia tak tahu apa jadinya hubungan mereka. Tapi tepat sebelum Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dan pergi, tiba-tiba pandangannya jadi gelap dan sesuatu membungkus kepalanya rapat.

Perlu beberapa saat bagi Naruto untuk menyadari kalau itu adalah Hinata, yang kini memeluknya seerat mungkin sampai wajahnya seperti terkubur ke kedalaman dada gadis cantik tersebut.

"H-Hinata, sedang apa kau...?!" tanya Naruto, kebingungan mewarnai setiap suku kata yang dia ucapkan. Pemuda itu meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata, berusaha mendorong gadis itu agar menjauh darinya. Namun sang Hyuuga bergeming, tak mau melepas pelukannya. "L-lepaskan, Hinat—"

"Tidak mau...!" Naruto tersentak ketika sadar kalau gadis itu kini terisak, bahkan dia bisa merasakan butir-butir cairan hangat jatuh di atas kepalanya. "Aku tak mau..."

"...Kenapa kau melakukan ini...?" setelah keheningan yang mengikat keduanya berjalan beberapa lama, Naruto membiarkan tangannya terlepas dari pinggang Hinata dan bertanya. "...Kenapa kau tidak biarkan saja aku pergi...?"

"Naruto-kun, a-aku..."

"Hinata, kau benar. Kau memang tidak seharusnya menemaniku, tak ada seorangpun yang harusnya menemaniku. Aku hanyalah seorang Jinchuuriki, manusia berbahaya yang menyimpan Kyuubi," setiap ucapan Naruto terlepas bersamaan dengan sejumlah kesedihan tak tergambarkan. Pemuda itu membiarkan tubuhnya melemas dan wajahnya beristirahat di dada Hinata, memejamkan matanya untuk mencoba pasrah. "Tak ada seorangpun yang harusnya bersamaku... a-aku tak pantas bagi kalian, karena aku hanyalah seorang anak buangan..."

"H-hentikan... hentikan..."

"Aku tak lebih dari seekor monster, Hinata. Cuma makhluk buas yang harus disimpan dan dirawat baik-baik karena berbahaya. Kalian semua, terlebih lagi kau, tak harusnya berada di sampingku, karena aku hanya akan mencemari kalian dengan keberadaanku..."

"Berhenti bicara seperti itu...!" teriak Hinata sambil semakin mengencangkan pelukannya, dekapannya kini sungguh erat sampai mulut Naruto pun hampir tak bisa bergerak lagi. "Aku tak mau dengar lagi...!"

"T-tapi, Hinata..." untuk mengucapkan itupun, Naruto harus bersusah payah.

"Aku mencintaimu...!" jeritan Hinata terdengar putus asa, seakan berusaha menarik Naruto kembali dari jurang kesedihan yang siap menelannya. "Aku menyukaimu! Aku sayang kamu! Aku mencintaimu! Dan itu tak akan pernah berubah...!

"Aku tak peduli kau adalah monster, aku tak peduli kau adalah Jinchuuriki...! Biarpun semua orang di dunia ini membencimu, perasaanku akan selalu sama...! Hatiku hanya akan terus menjadi milikmu seorang...!" Hinata melepaskan dekapannya lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Naruto yang terpana, matanya yang basah menatap Naruto dalam-dalam. "Kau bukanlah makhluk buas...! Kau adalah Narutoku, selalu dan akan selalu menjadi Narutoku...!"

Untuk beberapa saat, yang bisa terlihat di tempat hanyalah Naruto yang terpaku dan Hinata yang tersedu. Gadis itu kini menutup matanya, walau air mata masih terus mengalir di kedua pipi dan membasahi wajahnya. Tanpa perintah apapun dari otak, tangan Naruto meraih kepala sang gadis dan menariknya pelan, meletakkan wajah perempuan itu ke dadanya lalu mendekapnya dengan kelembutan.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebagai seorang Sennin, sebagai anak dari Yondaime, ataupun sebagai shinobi yang kelak akan menjadi Hokage. Bagiku, kau adalah Naruto yang tegar, Naruto yang tak pernah menyerah walau seperti apapun rintangan yang menghadang...! Naruto yang baik dan ramah, yang selalu bisa tersenyum walau dilanda penderitaan macam apapun...!" Hinata mencengkeram kerah Naruto dan menariknya, sambil terus membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke dada pemuda tersebut, membuat baju orange yang Naruto pakai mulai lembab dengan air matanya. "Kau menyelamatkan hatiku dengan senyummu...! Hanya dengan melihatmu berusaha sudah cukup untuk membuatku ingin melakukan yang terbaik dan terus mencoba tanpa pernah menyerah...! Aku menyukaimu karena itu, jadi berhenti bicara seakan-akan kau tidak berarti bagiku...!"

Gema teriakan Hinata dipantulkan oleh hutan yang diam namun segera ditelan oleh kegelapan malam. Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti, meresap di serat-serat kain jaket Naruto dan membuatnya basah, namun mereka berdua tak peduli. Tubuh Hinata yang gemetar diredam oleh pelukan sang pemuda yang erat pada tubuhnya, isakannya meneriakkan kesedihan dan kasih sayangnya pada Naruto. Gadis itu membiarkan kehangatan dekapan Naruto menenangkannya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

"...B-begitu susahkah bagimu untuk menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu apa adanya...?"

Kata-kata Hinata akhirnya berhasil menyentuh hati Naruto yang sempat tersesat, sehingga pemuda itu membiarkan napasnya yang tertahan lepas. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyum tipis namun lembut, mengizinkan kehangatan kembali memenuhi dada dan menyelimuti hatinya. Dengan tangannya yang besar, Naruto membelai kepala Hinata dengan sayang, mengusap rambut biru panjang gadis itu dengan kelembutan tak terperi. Betapa bodohnya dia karena sudah berpikir macam-macam, betapa dungunya dia karena sudah menyangka yang tidak-tidak. Kasih sayang gadis itu adalah nyata, murni dari hatinya yang terdalam, dan dia berani menganggap semua itu hanyalah kebohongan?

"**Kau benar-benar bebal, Naruto Uzumaki..."** dia memaki dirinya pelan, walaupun semua itu terucap hanya dalam kepalanya. **"Gadis ini benar-benar menyayangimu sepenuh hati, tapi kau malah membuatnya menangis..."**

Pemuda itu menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi gadis yang masih menangis di dadanya, lalu mengangkatnya pelan. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto, matanya masih agak merah karena terus mengalirkan air mata, pipinya merah padam dan bibirnya gemetar karena isakan yang masih tersisa. Matanya melebar sedikit ketika menyadari kalau Naruto sedang tersenyum padanya, sebuah senyum yang hangat dan penuh rasa.

"Naruto-kun...?"

"Maafkan aku... karena sudah begitu bodoh..."

Wajah pemuda itu mendekat lalu mengecup dahinya, menyapu kulit Hinata dengan bibirnya dalam satu ciuman lembut. Gadis itu menutup matanya, menikmati kehangatan mendalam yang disebarkan oleh sang pemuda pada tubuhnya, walaupun itu hanyalah satu tindakan sederhana. Karena bagi Hinata, sesimpel apapun perlakuan Naruto padanya, kasih sayang yang tersimpan dalam perbuatan-perbuatan pemuda itu selalu bisa membuatnya merasa dikasihi, merasa dihargai dan dipedulikan.

Pria pirang itu melepaskan ciumannya, sebelum menarik sang gadis kembali ke pelukannya yang selalu membuat wanita itu merasa aman. Dia lingkarkan tangannya erat di sekeliling tubuh yang mungil dan mungkin sedikit kedinginan itu, sebelum mencium ubun-ubun Hinata, membiarkan aroma harum gadis itu merasuk ke indera penciumannya. Wajah Naruto menyimbolkan ketentraman, menyiratkan bahwa gejolak badai yang sempat mengamuk dalam hatinya kini telah surut, menyisakan sebuah gelombang kesyahduan tanpa riak. Selama Hinata ada bersamanya, kegelisahan itu tak akan menyerangnya lagi, Naruto yakin itu.

"Terima kasih, Hinata..." bisikannya pelan dan sunyi, namun jarak mereka membuat ucapan itu terdengar oleh wanita yang bersandar padanya. "Aku memang benar-benar membutuhkanmu..."

•

Frustasi, hanya itu kata yang mampu menggambarkan proses penulisan chapter ini. Padahal sudah jadi sejak Rabu, tapi entah kenapa hamba nggak puas, sampai akhirnya ada bagian (sekitar 2000 kata, 50% dari jumlah kata chapter ini) yang hamba hapus dan tulis ulang. Mau bagaimana lagi? Hamba tak ingin sampai ada pembaca yang kurang puas, walau mungkin hamba harus minum parasetamol setiap hari demi sakit kepala gara-gara mikirin cerita ini.

Oh ya, hamba punya satu permintaan, bisakah kalian menyebutkan apa yang kalian sukai, atau benci, dari fanfic ini? Tidak perlu ruwet-ruwet, cukup katakan dengan singkat saja. Hamba ingin tahu apa daya tarik dari cerita ini menurut sudut pandang kalian semua, walau tentu saja tak ada paksaan dalam permohonan ini. Jangan malu-malu untuk bilang apa yang ada dalam pikiran kalian, bahkan tidak banyak-banyak juga hamba sudah cukup berterima kasih, walau kepinginnya memang panjangan dikit lah...

Review lagi ya? Hamba kayaknya perlu dorongan lebih untuk mengerjakan chapter berikutnya... soalnya ada lemon yang musti ditulis...

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

**Galerians, out.**


	7. Forest Erotica

**Galerians, in.**

Huwaah! Leganya, akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga! Rasanya seperti dikepruk seluruh tubuh hamba gara-gara 2 hari penuh cuma mikirin dan nulis cerita ini terus! Namun rasanya sungguh memuaskan setelah habis, jadi bisa bernapas lega deh!

Baiklah, bagi mereka yang minta dan udah gak sabar, hamba nyatakan kalau chapter ini FULL LEMON!! Terserah kalian mau teriak, cakar dinding, lompat salto, atau apapun hamba gak peduli, pokoknya chapter ini penuh adegan-adegan 'wahiahahaha'... apapun artinya itu. Suka? Silahkan bersorak. Benci? Pergilah dan jangan baca ini. Karena apa? Berbahaya aja, gitu...

Dari chapter ini, gaya penyampaian bahasa hamba akan menjadi sedikit lebih... eksplisit. Begitu pula dengan istilah-istilah, namun hamba jamin tidak akan jadi vulgar! Kalian bisa pegang kata-kata hamba!

Silahkan membaca dan persiapkan mental anda!

•

**Passion in**** the Midnight**

Tubuh gadis itu kembali bergerak-gerak, dahinya yang sedikit berkerut menunjukkan kalau matanya yang terpejam bukanlah bukti bahwa dia sudah tidur.

Padahal posisinya sudah begitu nyaman, tubuhnya yang mungil bersandar pada seorang pria berjaket kuning yang memeluknya rapat. Walaupun mereka tidur di alam terbuka, dingin tak bisa merasuk ke tubuhnya karena kehangatan yang diberikan sang pemuda. Dan kalau harus jujur, maka dia juga tahu kalau tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah, matanya juga mengantuk. Namun untuk suatu alasan, dia tak bisa tidur.

7

Dia sudah menggeliat, dan terus-terusan mengganti posisinya sampai beberapa kali walaupun dilakukan pelan-pelan agar tak membangunkan pria yang mendekapnya, namun matanya terus terpicing seakan dia sudah meminum kopi robusta sebanyak satu drum. Karena usaha yang selalu berakhir sia-sia, akhirnya gadis itu membuka mata, menunjukkan dua bola berwarna biru abu-abu yang seindah permata pada dunia. Perlahan-lahan, wanita berambut biru panjang itu mendongakkan wajah untuk mengintip keadaan pemuda di sampingnya.

Hembusan napas yang teratur keluar dari dua lubang hidungnya, dan samar-samar sang gadis bisa mendengar dengkur halus dari si pemuda. Gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu merasakan wajahnya memanas semakin lama dia menatap wajah dengan 3 kumis kembar milik laki-laki bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu, dan barulah dia menyadari apa alasannya tak bisa terlelap.

Berada dalam pelukan pria itu, membuat jantung Hinata tak bisa berhenti berdetak layaknya genderang perang, tambah lagi, tangan si pemuda yang kadang-kadang meremas pinggangnya membuat gadis itu tak tenang. Otaknya meneriakkan sesuatu yang tak bisa dia terjemahkan, namun batinnya jauh lebih jujur dan sederhana, dia menyuruh Hinata agar meraih kepala pemuda itu dan kembali menciumnya.

Pikiran rasional Hinata mendebat, **'Pemuda itu sedang tidur! Bagaimana mungkin kita menciumnya, tindakan itu bisa saja mengganggu ketenangan Naruto dan bahkan bisa membuatnya terbangun. Bagaimana jika pria itu tak bisa tidur lagi? Bukannya itu akan mempengaruhi misi yang harus dimulai besok? Kita tak bisa melakukan ini hanya karena sebuah keinginan egois, kita tak boleh membahayakan tingkat keberhasilan misi mereka hanya karena... kita ingin menciumnya...'**

Tapi nuraninya menyanggah, **'Lalu bagaimana? Masa kita harus tetap duduk di sini sepanjang malam, menahan hasrat jasmani yang dijamin mampu membuat kita tak tenang dan tak bisa tidur? Bukankah itu berarti kita yang akan kurang istirahat, dan bukannya itu juga berarti kita akan semakin menyusahkan Naruto saat melaksanakan misi? Lagipula, kita hanya perlu satu ciuman, cuma satu sentuhan bibir yang tak lebih dari beberapa detik! Naruto terlihat begitu nyenyak, bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu bisa terbangun hanya dari satu sapuan bibir yang lembut?!'**

Argumen itu berlanjut, **'Justru itu yang tidak boleh! Menciumnya saat dia sedang tidur seperti ini sama saja mencuri sesuatu tanpa izinnya! Bagaimana kalau Naruto marah?! Bagaimana kalau pemuda itu berpikir kalau kita adalah seorang perempuan yang tak bisa menahan nafsunya? Kalau sudah begitu, kita akan dianggapnya hanya seorang perempuan nakal yang tak lebih berharga dari seorang kupu-kupu malam!'**

'**Lalu apa saranmu agar kita bisa keluar dari ****situasi ini? Menahan diri, begitu? Kau sangat tahu kalau birahi macam ini terlalu kuat untuk sekedar ditahan, apalagi kita tak punya cukup kekuatan tekad untuk melawannya! Lagipula, bukankah sepanjang Naruto sangat menyukai ciuman ini kapanpun kita melakukannya, dan kita juga sudah sering melakukan hal-hal lain yang jauh, jauuh lebih panas dari sekedar kecupan! Masa iya dia marah hanya karena satu sentuhan bibir?!'**

Tanpa Hinata sadari, sisi malaikat dan setan dalam dirinya sedang berperang dalam sebuah perdebatan yang bukan main panasnya. Di satu bagian, akal sehat Hinata berperan sebagai sisi yang berpikir dengan pertimbangan rasional dan didasarkan pada moral, dan di bagian lain, nurani Hinata mengambil peran sebagai sisi yang mengambil keputusan berdasarkan gairah dan nafsunya sebagai seorang wanita. Satu argumen dihantam dengan sanggahan lain, dan bukannya mendapatkan sebuah keputusan, Hinata merasa dirinya semakin dibuat bingung oleh cekcok yang terjadi antara batin dan pikirannya, antara hasrat dan akal sehatnya.

Setelah sebuah pertempuran panjang yang sukses membuat mata Hinata benar-benar terpicing lebar, akhirnya sebuah keputusan dibuat. Musyawarah yang alot itu akhirnya diakhiri dengan sebuah kesimpulan yang menyatakan kalau dia AKAN mencium Naruto, namun cukup hanya di pipi saja. Dan ciuman itu juga harus dilakukan sepelan dan sesunyi mungkin agar tak membangunkan pemuda itu dari tidurnya.

Hinata menggeser pantatnya sedikit agar duduknya menjadi lebih tegak, lalu meletakkan tangannya dengan halus di pundak Naruto untuk menggunakannya sebagai sanggaan, sebelum mulai menjulurkan lehernya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada muka Naruto. Sepelan mendaratnya kupu-kupu di kelopak bunga, selembut kain satin kualitas dunia, Hinata mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipi pemuda yang paling dia sayang. Memejamkan matanya dengan syahdu, Hinata menikmati setiap momen kecupan yang dia lakukan, sebuah perbuatan egois yang murni berasal dari hasrat kewanitaannya.

...Masalah muncul. Hinata tak bisa menarik wajahnya. Atau tepatnya, tak mampu.

Aroma keringat tubuh Naruto merasuk ke lubang hidungnya, sebuah bau yang membuat pegangan Hinata pada bahu Naruto mulai berubah menjadi sebuah remasan pelan. Gadis yang kebingungan itu memaksa dirinya untuk menjauh sekuat tenaga, namun tetap tak bisa menjauhkan pandangannya dari wajah Naruto yang entah kenapa selalu terlihat tampan di matanya. Akhirnya dia tak bisa melawan impuls yang keluar dari hati kecilnya, Hinata kembali mencium pipi Naruto, namun kali ini jaraknya dengan bibir sang pemuda mulai mendekati level berbahaya.

Dalam satu menit penuh, Hinata hanya terus menciumi pipi Naruto tanpa pernah puas, bahkan sudah merambah ke seluruh wajah pemuda itu. Mulai dari pelipis, dahi, ujung hidung, alis, bahkan dagu Naruto tidak dilewatkan oleh kedua bibir pink Hinata yang kini mulai basah karena napasnya yang sedikit terengah. Andai saja tak ada kontrol diri yang menyuruh Hinata menahan diri, maka gadis itu pasti sudah mengalungkan tangannya di sekeliling leher Naruto dan melumat bibir pemuda itu habis-habisan, karena jujur saja, nafsunya sudah mencapai signal merah dan siap meletus.

Tangan Hinata kini sudah berada di dua pipi Naruto, semua ciuman yang dia lakukan membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dia ingin Naruto... dia sangat menginginkannya, saat ini juga! Dia tak bisa lagi mencegah hasrat untuk mengambil alih semua pikiran sehatnya!

•••

Naruto tak bisa tidur.

Bagaimana caranya dia mau melakukan itu? Dengan Hinata dalam pelukannya, dan tubuh mereka yang saling menekan, tidur menjadi hal terakhir yang ada dalam otak Naruto. Pemuda itu berusaha keras agar kegelisahannya tidak bisa dirasakan oleh sang gadis, dengan cara memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan membuat napasnya setenang mungkin.

Kebersamaan mereka yang kini ada dalam genggaman, sejujurnya sangat membahagiakan Naruto. Walaupun demikian, pertemuan kembali ini juga telah memicu sesuatu dalam dirinya untuk bangun. Sesuatu yang dia sendiripun tak sadar dia punyai, karena satu bulan ini dia terlalu tenggelam dalam kesedihan sehingga semua emosi lain bisa dibilang terlantarkan. Namun, sekarang, saat dia bisa menyentuh tubuh gadis itu, merasakan kehangatannya, mengetahui setiap lekukannya, Naruto baru sadar betapa besar api yang membara dalam dirinya. Api yang siap membakar hatinya dalam sekejab.

Hinata yang tidak berhenti menggeliat juga sama sekali tak membantu, karena setiap gerakan tubuh gadis itu laksana menyiramkan minyak pada api yang membara dalam dada lelaki remaja itu. Naruto yang sudah susah payah menahan dirinya dari perbuatan yang dia yakin tak sopan, kini menjadi jauh lebih tersiksa.

"**Oh Tuhan..."** bisik Naruto dalam hati ketika Hinata menggeserkan batang tubuhnya, membuat sebuah gumpalan hangat menyentuh bagian perut Naruto dan memberikannya perasaan kenyal yang aneh namun menggugah nafsu kelaki-lakiannya. **"...Tolong bunuh aku sekarang. Aku sudah hampir tak tahan..."**

Saat itulah Naruto merasakan gadis itu memperbaiki posisi duduknya, dan sedikit berat yang sejak tadi tersandarkan pada tubuhnya kini menghilang. Naruto masih menutup matanya, tapi kini tarikan napasnya sudah agak terganggu karena penasaran pada apa yang gadis itu mau lakukan, apalagi ketika dua tangannya yang mungil berpindah posisi ke pundaknya.

Tubuh Naruto langsung gemetar ketika dia merasakan kehangatan luar biasa di pipinya, beserta dengan datangnya aroma harum bukan main yang dia kenali sebagai wangi rambut Hinata. Setiap anggota badan pemuda itu semakin mengeras saat ciuman sang gadis kembali mendarat, bahkan kini merambah ke seluruh inci sudut wajahnya.

...Sampai akhirnya badan pemuda itu benar-benar sekaku batu, ketika kehangatan dua bibir Hinata menyentuh mulutnya, membuat kesadaran pemuda itu melayang-layang dalam rasa bahagia dan kenikmatan. Wangi yang terus tercium oleh hidung Naruto kini bekerja menjadi aphrodisiak, meningkatkan nafsu pemuda itu setiap detiknya. Dan seperti yang kita semua tahu, gunung yang meluap-luap karena siap meletus pun pasti akan meledak juga pada akhirnya.

Tangan Naruto yang semula hanya berada di atas pinggang Hinata, memeluk gadis itu, kini mulai bergerak ke bawah, menuju pinggul Hinata...

•••

"Hyau?!"

Gadis itu terpaksa menghentikan ciumannya yang menyenangkan ketika sebuah sensasi lain mengganggu indera perasanya, dan berasal dari sesuatu di belakang tubuhnya. Dengan tangan yang masih menangkup dua pipi sang pemuda, Hinata menolehkan wajahnya, hanya untuk melihat kalau perasaan aneh itu diciptakan oleh dua tangan yang kini menggenggam dan meremas-remas bokongnya.

"N-Naruto-kun—Hi, iyah?!" pekik gadis itu ketika remasan pemuda bertambah kuat dengan tiba-tiba, membuatnya merasa seperti sebutir jeruk yang sedang diperas sarinya. "A-apa yang...?!"

"Hinata," suara itu membuat Hinata bergidik, ketakutannya terbukti ketika dia mengembalikannya ke arah wajah sang pemuda, di mana kini dua mata sebiru langit menyala di tengah kegelapan. "Menciumiku seperti itu, kau benar-benar berusaha menggodaku ya?"

"B-bukan seperti itu—N-nn!" perkataan Hinata terhalang ketika wajah Naruto tiba-tiba melesat ke sisi kepalanya, lalu menggigit cuping telinganya, yang walau lembut, mengakibatkan perut Hinata serasa diisi oleh ular-ular yang terbuat dari api. Desahan gadis itu semakin nyaring dan basah terdengar ketika mulut Naruto berpindah ke lehernya. "A-aahh...!"

"Harus kuakui, kau sudah benar-benar membuatku bergairah," Naruto menyempatkan dirinya mengatakan itu sebelum menyelipkan dua tangannya ke balik jaket Hinata, membelai-belai punggung gadis itu dengan sayang. "Kau tahu? Aku HARUS memakai semua kendali diri yang kupunya untuk tidak memperkosamu sekarang juga, Hinata..."

"L-lalu, apa namanya untuk perbuatan yang kau lakukan sekaran—Hyan!!" Hinata memekik saat mulut Naruto menggigit lehernya.

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang memperkosamu. Aku sedang meMAKANmu..."

"Oh Tuhan..." bisik Hinata, pandangannya terasa semakin kabur dan napasnya pun semakin berat ketika mulut Naruto bergerak ke pangkal lehernya, membasahi leher gadis itu dengan air ludahnya. Dia menoleh ke bawah dengan wajah merona merah, dan matanya melebar ketika melihat mulut Naruto sudah berada di retsleting jaketnya. "N-Naruto-kun, kau mau apa?!"

Naruto hanya diam sambil menggigit retsleting itu dan menaiknya ke bawah dengan giginya, membuat dua bukit Hinata yang masih terbalut bra biru muda keluar membuncah ke udara malam. Gadis itu memekik pelan ketika wajah Naruto kembali ke depan tubuhnya, lalu menggigit klip yang membuat penutup dada sang gadis itu tetap terpasang.

"J-jangan...!"

"Kau bilang jangan..." Naruto menggantung perkataannya, menarik klip itu pelan-pelan. "...Tapi kau tidak melakukan apapun untuk menghentikanku..."

"I-itu k-karena..." Hinata terbata-bata, benaknya berkutat untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab Naruto. Namun dia terus-menerus gagal menemukan alasan apapun, sampai akhirnya Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan tindakannya. "Hyaa...!"

Bra itu terlepas dengan suara 'klik' pelan, membiarkan dua bukit Hinata mengacung ke udara bebas. Gadis itu menggigil sedikit karena kontak antara angin yang dingin dan kulitnya yang terbuka, tapi seluruh tubuhnya segera memanas saat menyadari tatapan tajam Naruto pada tubuhnya.

Dulu, ketika pertama kali melakukan ini, tubuh mereka berdua sudah dalam keadaan tidak berbaju alias telanjang bulat. Saat itupun Hinata sudah merasakan malu yang tidak kira-kira. Tapi sekarang, dia merasa jauh lebih malu ketika Naruto menelanjanginya perlahan-lahan, dan semakin wajahnya merona merah ketika mata biru langit pemuda itu meneliti setiap lekuk dadanya yang terpampang jelas.

"Tidak~! Jangan lihat aku seperti itu~!" rengek Hinata sambil berpaling ke samping agar rona wajahnya tidak bisa dilihat oleh Naruto, tangannya bergerak naik ke arah wajah pria itu untuk menutupi matanya agar berhenti menatapnya. Tapi Naruto dengan mudah menangkap tangan Hinata, lalu menjauhkannya agar dia bisa kembali memandangi apa yang sudah menjadi haknya. "Naruto-kun jahat~!"

Jujur harus dia katakan, setiap rengekan yang dibuat oleh suara merdu Hinata malah semakin membantu nafsunya naik ke puncak tertinggi, dan pemandangan gadis yang kini memalingkan wajahnya yang merah padam ke samping itu benar-benar terlihat manis di matanya. Mata Naruto kembali ke dua gumpalan di dada Hinata, entah kenapa kali ini mereka terlihat lebih besar dan padat daripada apa yang dia ingat, bahkan putingnya sudah tegak dalam ketegangan penuh pertanda gairah gadis itu tergetar hanya karena ditatap terus olehnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, selera batinnya sudah tak bisa dicegah lebih lama lagi.

"Hyanh...!" gadis itu menjerit pelan ketika merasakan sentuhan pada dua dadanya, sebuah kontak kulit yang membuatnya serasa disentuh oleh jilatan api yang panas membara. Dia menggigit bibirnya sambil berusaha menahan suaranya ketika dua tangan itu mulai bergerak dalam pola lingkaran, sentuhannya berjalan dengan sangat lambat sampai terasa menyakitkan.

Geliat tubuh Hinata makin jelas terlihat ketika Naruto mengistirahatkan wajahnya di antara belahan dua bukitnya, hembusan napas sang pemuda yang hangat mengirimkan butiran-butiran kenikmatan ke setiap inci tubuh sang gadis yang kini tak bisa berhenti bergerak layaknya cacing kepanasan. Bibir yang terus digigit karena ingin menahan suara akhirnya terpaksa dilepaskan, karena kenikmatan yang diterima Hinata saat mulut Naruto menjelajah dua bukitnya terlalu besar sampai membuat otaknya terasa seperti kosong melompong.

Sebuah jeritan menggema di udara.

"Aaanhh!!"

Naruto sudah tak peduli lagi pada dunia dan seisinya, karena kini setiap sudut pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh Hinata dan tubuhnya yang indah bukan buatan. Jeritan gadis itu membuatnya semakin bersemangat, namun dia terus menghindar dari mengenai bagian puncak bukit yang terus dia ciumi karena Naruto selalu menyimpan yang terbaik untuk yang terakhir.

Pemuda itu merasakan dua tangan mungil dan halus milik Hinata mencengkeram kepalanya, lalu meremas-remasnya penuh gairah. Melihat isyarat lampu hijau itu, Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu menyapu gundukan pink yang terdapat di puncak kedua gunung yang terus dia daki.

"Haa...! Aah...!!" volume suara Hinata kembali bertambah ketika Naruto menjepit puting bukitnya dengan mulut dan menyedotnya dengan tak sabar seperti balita yang kelaparan. Merasa masih belum cukup dengan perbuatannya, tangan Naruto ikut membantu dengan terus meremas dada itu dengan tenaga yang lebih ditingkatkan.

"Wow, Hinata..." ucap Naruto setelah cukup puas menikmati dada kekasihnya itu. "Kau jauh lebih wangi daripada yang kuingat..."

"J-jangan... jangan bicara mesum begitu..." jawab Hinata di sela-sela desahannya.

"Oh, tapi kau selalu suka jika aku mesum di hadapanmu kan?" tanya Naruto dengan jenaka, membuat rona merah di wajah gadis itu semakin gelap. "Lagipula apa salahnya menghargai sebuah maha karya?"

"A-apa maksudmu maha karya?"

"Oh, hampir semua gadis mungkin bersedia mati untuk mendapatkan tubuh seperti ini..." Naruto bicara sambil mendekatkan hidungnya kembali ke dua bukit Hinata yang berkilauan karena keringat, lalu mengendusnya. "Kau langsing, namun dadamu besar bukan main. Sudah begitu, tanpa parfum sekalipun, tubuhmu selalu harum... apa lagi namanya semua keindahan ini kalau bukan maha karya...?"

"B-bukan begitu kok. Tubuhku tidak seindah itu..."

"Jadi perlu kubuktikan?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang pinggir celana Hinata. "Hmm? Bagaimana?"

"A-apa yang...? E-eh, jangan...!" 

Namun sebelum sempat menghindar, Naruto telah menarik celananya dan melempar kain tersebut ke belakang tubuhnya, meninggalkan Hinata hanya dengan celana dalamnya yang juga berwarna biru muda. Merasa sangat malu sampai ke ujung telinganya, gadis itu melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya di kepala Naruto lalu menutup wajahnya rapat-rapat.

"Nah, mari kita taksir seberapa 'indah' bagian ini..." kata Naruto sambil menyentuh lutut Hinata, dan mulai menjalankan tangannya pelan-pelan sepanjang paha mulus dan padat milik gadis itu. "Hm, seputih susu, semulus sutera dan tak ada gelambir sedikitpun..."

Kedua kaki gadis itu menegang sebentar seperti dilanda kejang singkat, ketika mulut Naruto mencium bagian dalam pahanya. "Dan rasanya pun sungguh lezat..."

Setiap hembusan napas yang keluar dari mulut Naruto dapat membuat gadis itu mengetahui bahwa dalam setiap detik dan ciumannya, wajah pemuda itu semakin dan semakin dekat dengan area kewanitaannya. Hanya saja, dia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegah pemuda itu, karena untuk menahan suaranya agar tidak merintih-rintih seperti orang gila pun sudah cukup membuat Hinata kehabisan tenaga dan hampir tak berdaya.

Napas Hinata sudah terengah-engah ketika akhirnya mulut Naruto sampai ke bagian di antara pangkal paha gadis tersebut. Naruto mengambil kesempatan untuk mencuri pandang ke arah wajah sang gadis yang kini bersandar ke pohon, dia bisa melihat nyala api unggun terpantul dari dua bola mata berwarna biru abu-abu itu, seakan memberitahukannya tentang nafsu gairah yang berapi-api dan tak mungkin dipadamkan lagi.

"Apa harus kuteruskan...?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar, walaupun dia sudah mengetahui jawabannya dengan sangat pasti.

"Uuh~..." Hinata memasang wajah cemberut, yang malah membuatnya semakin terlihat imut. "Naruto-kun, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjawab itu...?"

"Tak perlu," jawab Naruto sambil menjepit tali yang mengikat bagian sisi celana dalam dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, sebelum menariknya sampai lepas. "Wajahmu yang merah padam sudah memberitahuku apa yang kau inginkan..."

"Mmn!"

•••

Dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, Naruto menggunakan tangannya untuk menaikkan kedua kaki langsing Hinata ke bahunya, sebelum menurunkan wajah ke bawah untuk menemui tujuan akhirnya. Untuk beberapa saat, pemuda itu hanya menikmati mencium permukaan selangkangan Hinata yang basah itu, menghirup napas dalam-dalam sehingga wangi dari tubuh sang gadis merasuki setiap inci indera penciumannya. Perlahan-lahan, dia mulai bisa merasakan bagian mulutnya itu berubah lembab, dan bau wangi itu menjadi semakin kuat.

"Anh!" Hinata mengeluarkan pekik tertahan saat Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, namun pemuda itu hanya menyentuhkannya dengan lembut tanpa aksi apa-apa. Beberapa detik mempertahankan posisi itu, Naruto mulai menjilat naik di sepanjang garis vertikal kewanitaan gadis itu, mendapatkan sebuah remasan lembut di kepalanya sebagai hadiah. "Mmn...! N-Naruto-kun...!"

Bagai seorang kucing yang bertemu semangkuk susu, lidah Naruto terus bergerak naik dan turun untuk mencicipi rasa Hinata yang semakin lama semakin berubah manis. Perempuan yang kini sudah kehilangan fokus pandangannya itu melempar kepalanya ke belakang ketika Naruto menarik lidahnya mundur, namun mengecup kemaluan sang gadis sebagai penggantinya.

"Wow, Hinata..." pemuda itu berbisik pelan sambil menarik kepalanya, memandang wajah Hinata yang semerah mobil pemadam kebakaran. "Rasamu begitu enak, rasanya aku bisa melakukan ini sepanjang malam..."

"Naruto-kun, i-itu—A-au!" punggung gadis itu melengkung ke depan ketika sekali lagi wajah Naruto sekali lagi menghampiri area selangkangannya, bibir Naruto menangkap segumpal daging kecil yang penuh saraf paling sensitif di bagian kewanitaan Hinata, bernama klitoris. "Hyaa...! Ahh!!"

Naruto memperhatikan ekspresi Hinata sekali lagi, melihat wajahnya yang memerah dan napasnya yang terengah adalah satu-satunya bahan bakar yang bisa meningkatkan kerja motor cinta di tubuh Naruto. Pemuda itu melihat sekali lagi pada belahan vertikal di selangkangan sang gadis, memuaskan pandangannya dengan warna pink Hinata dan aromanya yang memabukkan, sebelum mengacungkan lidah dan menyelipkannya di antara bibir kewanitaan yang terbuka dan basah kuyup itu. Rangsangan terakhir Naruto benar-benar menghancurkan pertahanan Hinata, dia bisa merasakan sensasi sesuatu mengalir dari dalam perutnya dalam sebuah gelombang cepat. Cengkeraman sang gadis pada rambut pirang di kepala sang pemuda langsung bertambah kuat dalam sekejab sampai terasa agak menyakitkan, namun Naruto yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tetap mempertahankan wajahnya di depan bagian suci tubuh sang gadis.

"AAHNN!!" jeritan Hinata bergema di kegelapan malam, selagi Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar sampai menutup kewanitaan gadis itu seluruhnya. Hanya perlu menunggu beberapa saat sampai pemuda itu merasakan cairan hangat menyembur ke dalam mulutnya, sesuatu yang langsung dia telan dengan segera, menikmati rasanya yang manis dan lezat. Tubuh gadis itu terus menegang ketika Naruto menjilati setiap tetes terakhir yang bisa dikeluarkan olehnya, sampai akhirnya tubuh Hinata merosot lemas di batang pohon yang dia jadikan sandaran dengan kedua tangan terkulai lemah.

"Naruto-kun..." gadis itu mengangkat tangannya yang lemas tak berdaya ketika pemuda itu memperbaiki posisinya hingga kini dia berlutut di depan Hinata, lalu mengalungkan keduanya di leher sang pemuda yang menunduk untuk menciumnya lembut. "Mmnh..."

Naruto meraih retsleting celananya dan menariknya turun, tanpa melepaskan bibir Hinata dia membiarkan 'roket'nya terbebas dari sangkar yang mengekang. Pemuda itu menatap gadis yang menunggu di hadapannya sekali lagi hanya sebagai kepastian. Hinata mengangguk dengan tak sabar, mengisyaratkan agar Naruto cepat-cepat mulai memainkan sebuah melodi cinta yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua.

Yang membuat Hinata heran adalah tangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba memegang pinggangnya, dan dalam keterkejutan, membalikkan tubuh gadis itu sehingga dia berlutut menghadap pohon yang semula dia sandari. Ketika Hinata yang masih bingung menoleh melewati bahunya, Naruto dengan cepat memeluk tubuh sang gadis dan menungganginya dari belakang.

"N-Naruto-kun...?!" suara Hinata tercekat sedikit ketika mulut Naruto bergeser menyusuri garis punggungnya, kedua tangan kekar milik pemuda itu meraih kaki sang gadis lalu mengangkangkannya sedikit. "K-kau mau apa...?"

"Santai saja..." bisik Naruto menenangkan, bibirnya kini telah mencapai bulu kuduk Hinata, membuat gadis itu menggigil dan mengerang dengan tubuh menggelinjang. "Ini mungkin sedikit kasar, tapi pasti terasa luar biasa..."

Hinata menjerit lepas ketika Naruto memasukkan kejantanannya tanpa sedikitpun keraguan, dengan cepat dan tanpa menahan diri sedikitpun. Setelah menarik satu napas panjang, pemuda itu memulai gerakannya, pelan dan santai di permulaan tapi dengan cepat meningkatkan momentum.

"Hyanh!!" rintihan Hinata semakin tak terkendali ketika Naruto menyentakkan pinggangnya dengan kuat, membuat setiap saraf di tubuh Hinata seperti dijatuhi oleh bom atom, hancur berantakan dengan serpihan yang tersebar ke mana-mana. Kenikmatan yang begitu hebat melanda membuat gadis itu merasa akan jadi gila. "Aah! Auh!"

"Guh...!" Naruto hanya mampu menggeram ketika pertahanan Hinata meningkat pesat, sang pemuda bisa merasakan kejantanannya yang diapit kuat oleh dinding liang hangat itu sampai membuatnya merasa seperti sedang berada di mesin press. Pemuda pirang itu hampir tak bisa percaya bagaimana caranya gadis itu bisa menjadi jauh lebih sempit seiring waktu berjalan.

Tangan Hinata mencakar-cakar kulit pohon yang kini dia cengkeram sekuat mungkin demi menyalurkan sensasi menyenangkan yang hampir tak bisa ditahannya, dahi gadis itu menempel ke permukaan kasar kayu dan mulutnya tak bisa berhenti merintih dan mendesah, yang kadang diselingi oleh pekikan maupun jeritan setiap kali Naruto memutuskan untuk menghempaskan kejantanannya kuat-kuat.

Naruto kembali harus mengerahkan tenaga karena setiap kali dia menarik rudalnya, kewanitaan Hinata selalu seperti mengisapnya kembali dengan kekuatan yang membuatnya terkejut, seakan-akan organ suci kewanitaan gadis itu mengisyaratkan padanya untuk terus menerkam dan memberinya kenikmatan. Hinata sendiri tak lagi mampu membedakan mana kiri dan kanan, atas bawah, atau bahkan yang mana kenyataan dan yang mana mimpi. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dicerna oleh otaknya kini adalah kebahagiaan yang memenuhi sekian sudut nuraninya dan kenikmatan yang meliputi total setiap inci tubuhnya, mulai dari ujung jari kaki sampai ujung rambutnya yang panjang.

Hinata tak tahu apa dia bisa berhenti menggelinjang dan menggeliat, karena setiap kali Naruto menggenjot pinggangnya maju mundur, jaket orange yang melekat di tubuh pemuda itu akan bergesekan dengan kulit punggungnya, membuat gadis itu bisa merasakan permukaan kainnya yang kasar. Bukannya merasa tak nyaman, sang gadis berambut biru panjang itu malah menerjemahkannya sebagai rangsangan yang membuatnya meracau dalam erangan-erangan erotis, tak terkontrol seperti orang kerasukan setan.

Suara becek sudah mulai bisa terdengar dari selangkangan Hinata yang basah bukan main, bahkan cairan hangat itu mulai menetes sampai membentuk sebuah genangan di antara lututnya setiap kali tubuh mereka beradu.

Dorongan dan tikaman Naruto mencapai kecepatan menggila, tangannya bergerak ke dua bukit di dada Hinata dan mulai mengacak-acaknya tanpa aturan dengan tekanan yang dipastikan cukup untuk mengeluarkan air susu andaikan gadis itu memilikinya. Hinata meneriakkan nama Naruto dengan suara nyaring yang sebenarnya bukan tipikal gadis itu, tapi dalam kesenangan dan percintaan yang liar ini, seorang Hinata yang pemalu pun pasti bisa berubah menjadi wanita penuh nafsu dan gairah.

...Malam semakin larut.

•••

"...L...bih...k...as..." Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, karena dia merasa mendengar seseorang berkata sesuatu, namun begitu lemah dan samar sampai dia sendiri tidak begitu yakin dan ragu akan pendengarannya. Pemuda itu memberi Hinata sebuah pandangan heran, sangat yakin kalau hanya gadis itu yang mungkin mengatakan apa yang dia dengar tadi, maka dia memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Hinata, kau bilang apa?"

"Bu-bukan—hyan!—apa-apa...!" kata gadis itu dengan terburu-buru, namun sang pemuda tak bisa menerima jawaban itu.

Naruto berhenti bergerak dengan tiba-tiba dan sepenuhnya, memundurkan pinggangnya sehingga tubuh mereka berdua berhenti terhubung. Gadis itu mencoba meraih Naruto agar dia kembali mengacaukan tubuh dan sarafnya, namun pemuda itu hanya diam di sana tanpa melakukan apapun, sebuah seringai muncul di bibir pemuda itu.

"Oh, N-Naruto-kun, jangan berhenti..."

"Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"I-itu tidak penting...!" seru Hinata dengan suara putus asa, tangannya menggapai-gapai Naruto seakan berusaha meraih pemuda itu, namun tubuhnya yang sudah melemah dari ekstasi percintaan membuat gadis itu bahkan tak bisa lagi meluruskan punggungnya dan hanya bisa terkulai lemah pada pohon di hadapannya. "Tak usah pedulikan itu... kumohon, jangan berhenti sekarang... jangan lakukan ini padaku..."

"Hanya jika kau beritahu apa yang tadi kau katakan..." Naruto tersenyum kejam, lalu kembali memeluk tubuh gadis itu dari belakang, menanamkan beberapa kecupan di sepanjang punggung Hinata yang basah dengan keringat. Pemuda itu memang kembali mempertemukan batang rudalnya dengan liang hangat Hinata, namun hanya sekadar menyentuh dan tidak dimasukkan, bertekad untuk membuat gadis itu tersiksa. Hinata mendesis pelan ketika rasa sakit menyerang lehernya, di mana Naruto menggigitnya dan membenamkan gigi taringnya yang tajam untuk kesekian kali malam ini.

"I-itu hanya—Ahn!" perkataan Hinata terganggu karena si rambut pirang menjilat sisi belakang daun telinganya, bahkan melanjutkan dengan menghisap cuping telinga gadis itu dan membuatnya mengerang panjang. "Hyaan!"

"Jadi?"

"A-aku tadi bilang..." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya karena malu luar biasa. "Le... lebih...keras..."

"Hah? Apa tadi?" kata Naruto menggoda, walaupun dia sudah mendengar itu dengan jelas tapi pemuda ingin membuat Hinata jauh lebih malu lagi. "Terlalu pelan, tidak kedengaran."

"Lebih keras..." gadis itu berbisik dengan wajah memberengut sehingga pipinya berkedut, seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk. Tanpa sepengetahuan sang gadis, Naruto sudah memposisikan kembali kepala rudalnya tepat di depan pintu masuk kewanitaan Hinata. "Aku mau kau melakukannya lebih kera—HAUU!!"

Naruto menyentak dengan kekuatan yang membuat pinggangnya bertemu pantat Hinata dengan suara 'plak!' yang nyaring terdengar, membuat gadis itu menjerit sampai puncak volume suaranya. Tanpa menilik godaan yang sejak tadi dia lakukan pada Hinata, sebenarnya pemuda itu juga sudah tak sabar karena dia sendiri sangat dekat dengan klimaks. Jepitan dinding-dinding otot serviks Hinata pada batang Naruto juga sudah mencapai tahap maksimal, sampai-sampai stamina pemuda itu terkuras hanya demi memuaskan gairahnya dengan terus menggenjot Hinata.

"Hmmn...!" gadis itu mengerang ke dalam mulut Naruto ketika pemuda itu meraih dan memalingkan kepalanya ke samping, di mana dua pasang bibir bertemu dan lidah mereka berdansa dalam suara berisik penuh erotisme dan bermandikan air ludah. Tangan pemuda itu kembali meraih buah dada Hinata dan mulai memijit-mijit putingnya yang sudah mengeras penuh dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, membuat rintihan-rintihan panas keluar bersamaan dengan napas yang terengah-engah dari mulut Hinata.

"La-lagi—HYANH!—Naruto-kun, lebih cepat lagi...!" tangan kanan Hinata bergerak meraih kepala penuh rambut pirang itu dan menariknya untuk menciumnya sekali lagi, memaksa Naruto untuk memegangi perut Hinata agar gadis itu tak kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke tanah. "Mnnh! Hyau! Ahhn!"

"H-Hinata, r-rasanya aku...!"

"A-aku juga...! Aku juga, Naruto-kun—Hyaahh!" kepala gadis itu melengos ke kanan kiri untuk mengurangi sedikit sensasi yang memandikan seluruh saraf tubuhnya dan mendorongnya mendekati kegilaan, gerakan Naruto yang sudah tidak manusiawi menandakan kalau pasangan itu siap mencapai puncak dan pergi bersama ke dunia penuh kenikmatan. Sampai akhirnya, pelukan Naruto pada tubuh mungil Hinata menjadi sangat erat dan seluruh tubuh mereka bergetar dengan ganas... frustasi yang sudah lama tertahan pun terbebas. "AAHHN!!"

"G-GHH!!"

Pegangan Hinata pada pohon di depannya terlepas selagi tubuh mungilnya menggigil karena diserang gelombang demi gelombang kenikmatan orgasme yang memuncak setiap detiknya, membuat kepalanya terasa kosong dan setiap anggota badannya lunglai seperti lumpuh. Andai tak ada dua tangan kekar Naruto yang tetap memeluknya rapat, gadis itu pasti sudah roboh ke tanah dan mengotori tubuhnya yang berkeringat dengan debu. Kekasihnya yang berambut pirang mengangkat tubuhnya dengan lembut, melepas jaket orange pada tubuhnya lalu menutupi tubuh Hinata yang telanjang dengannya. Naruto duduk bersandar ke pohon, lalu menyandarkan Hinata pada tubuhnya, membiarkan kepala gadis itu berbaring di dadanya yang bidang.

"Hei, Hinata..."

"...Apa...?" sahut Hinata dengan suara yang begitu pelan sampai menyerupai bisikan, kelelahan telah menguasai seluruh tubuhnya sehingga tetap bangun pun menjadi begitu sulit.

"Bisakah kita tidur sekarang...?"

Mereka berdua terkekeh pelan dengan lelucon itu, lalu memejamkan mata dengan damai, membiarkan rasa penat dan capek membawa mereka ke alam mimpi yang tenteram dan penuh ketenangan.

...Malam mencapai puncak.

•

Baru ngecek story stats, dan kalau boleh jujur, hamba agak kecewa dengan cerita ini... atau tepatnya terpukul, mungkin? 400 orang yang membaca chapter 6, dan hanya ada 19 orang yang mereview...? Ratusan pembaca, dan hanya 4.5% yang suka?

Apa itu berarti tulisan hamba sudah tak menarik lagi? Atau jangan-jangan, cerita ini sudah nggak seru lagi, tidak memuaskan lagi? Jadi ragu, apa fic ini harus hamba teruskan ya?

Ah, sudahlah. Semua itu kan terserah readers ya... hamba tak punya hak sedikitpun untuk mengeluh...

Bye bye...

**Galerians, out.**


	8. Alcohol's Effect I

**Galerians, in.**

Oke, biarkan hamba mengucapkan ini dulu… MAAFKAN HAMBAA~!

Satu bulan lebih hamba merenungkan ini, dan akhirnya kesimpulan telah diambil. Fic ini sudah melenceng terlalu jauh dari script awal yang hamba susun! Pada awalnya, sama sekali tak ada rencana membikin sampai ada Ichigo-nya begitu, namun dengan bodohnya, hamba terlalu luas berimajinasi sampai akhirnya jalan cerita ini jadi rusak!

Dan karena itulah, hamba umumkan, chapter 8, 9, dan 10 yang sebelumnya dihapus total! Hamba akan mengembalikan cerita kembali ke jalurnya yang semula, sesuai plot yang telah hamba tentukan sejak awal membuat fic ini. Dan, karena kesalahan yang begitu berat ini, hamba sekali lagi MOHON MAAF! Tolong, seseorang datanglah ke sini dan hajar hamba sampai babak belur.

Warning:

Abal, aneh, jelek, dan mungkin OOC. Dan satu lagi, **this chapter contains lemon**

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung (tanda petik double)

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of Naruhina's romance for those who read.

~••~

**Midnight Temptress**

"Na-ru-to-kun."

Tubuh Naruto gemetaran, telapak tangan dan dahinya terasa basah oleh keringat dingin. Ketakutan perlahan-lahan menyusup ke sela sukmanya, menegakkan bulu-bulu roma dan menghadirkan bayangan-bayangan mengerikan dalam kepalanya.

"T-tunggu…" Naruto mendengar mulutnya terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara, walau dia sendiri tak yakin apakah otaknya memerintahkan hal tersebut. Yang dia tahu, instingnya yang terlatih membunyikan sinyal bahaya, mungkin itulah kenapa mulutnya bisa bergerak dan mengeluarkan kata-kata sendiri. "B-bisa kita bicarakan ini dulu…?"

"Untuk apa…?" jawaban itu mengkonfirmasi ketakutannya, memaksa setiap benang otot dalam tubuh Naruto menegang seperti sedang kejang. Makhluk berambut biru panjang itu merayap kian dekat, mendekat padanya yang sama sekali tidak bergerak. "Kita berdua tahu kau akan menyukai ini, ya kan Naruto-kun…?"

Tuhan, mengapa oh mengapa? Padahal dia sudah berhasil menyelesaikan misi dengan hasil gemilang, bahkan dialah yang memastikan kalau semua missing nin itu babak belur, dengan tinju dan pukulannya sendiri. Misi sudah tuntas, dan sekarang semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Lalu mengapa hal ini bisa sampai terjadi?

'MENGAPAA!'

~•~

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Naruto-kun. Tubuhmu itu belum sembuh sama sekali."

"Ugh," Naruto menggeram. "Maafkan aku, Hinata. Kau jadi repot mengurusku begini…"

"Nah-ah, jangan, jangan," Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau kau bilang begitu, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Kau mendapat racun ini karena melindungiku kan?"

"Y-yah, aku hanya bergerak dengan insting sih…"

"Memang seperti itulah kau, Naruto-kun," Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Selalu dan selalu saja ingin melindungi orang lain. Kau bahkan hampir tidak membiarkan aku apa-apa dalam misi kali ini, semuanya kau yang kalahkan…"

"A-aku kan cuma tidak ingin melihatmu terluka…"

"Tapi kau jangan lupa kalau aku ini juga seorang shinobi dong…" Hinata duduk bersimpuh di samping tempat Naruto terbaring. "Sekarang, kau bisa duduk kan? Biar kubersihkan dulu tubuhmu…"

"Y-ya, tentu saja—U-uugh…"dahinya yang berkerut sudah menjadi cukup bukti bahwa Naruto harus berjuang bahkan untuk sesuatu yang begitu sederhana, dan akhirnya ia masih perlu bantuan Hinata untuk melakukannya. "Ugh, setengah lumpuh seperti ini benar-benar menyusahkan!"

"Kurasa kau harusnya bersyukur lho..." ujar Hinata, tangannya bekerja membuka kancing piyama biru muda yang melekat di tubuh Naruto. "Racun sekuat itu seharusnya sudah membunuh semua fungsi tubuhmu sejak belasan jam yang lalu, tapi sampai sekarang kau masih baik-baik saja…"

"Itu karena chakra Kyuubi," Naruto mendesah. "Kadang aku bingung harus berterima kasih atau marah pada rubah itu."

"Tentu saja kau harus berterima kasih. Sekarang, angkat tanganmu," Hinata mencuci handuk putih kecil itu di dalam baskom berisi air hangat sebelum mulai membersihkan sisi tubuh Naruto. Ketelatenannya membuat kegiatan itu selesai kurang dari satu menit. "Selesai. Kau mau pakai piyamanya lagi, Naruto-kun?"

"Begini saja deh. Lebih adem."

"Kalau begitu, biar kubereskan ini dulu—ah," terdengar suara ketukan di pintu dan Hinata pergi keluar kamar untuk membukanya. Naruto bisa mendengar sebuah percakapan singkat sebelum ada suara pintu tertutup dan munculnya Hinata kembali, kali ini membawa sebuah baki kecil di tangannya. "Naruto-kun, pemilik penginapan mengantarkan makan malam, kau mau?"

"Oh, pas banget!" seru Naruto, wajahnya langsung menyala dengan kegembiraan. "Eh, lalu 3 botol itu?"

"Aku tak sempat tanya, tapi baunya manis, jadi kurasa pasti nggak apa-apa," kata Hinata sambil meletakkan baki itu di samping futon Naruto. Dia mengangkat salah satu dari 3 botol porselen putih dengan motif bunga teratai itu dekat ke wajahnya, seakan berusaha mengintip isinya. "Minuman apa ini ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau coba saja? Aku sih mau makan dulu."

Menjadi shinobi kadang mengharuskan seseorang untuk tahan tidak makan selama beberapa hari, namun kelihatannya itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Baru tidak makan selama 11 jam saja sudah membuat Naruto menyantap makanannya seperti seekor serigala yang kelaparan, begitu cepat sampai-sampai seperti tanpa dikunyah dahulu dan langsung ditelan begitu saja.

Selagi perhatian Naruto terfokus seluruhnya pada piring penuh makanan yang masih panas itu, Hinata masih terperangkap dilema. Seperti saran Naruto, sebenarnya dia ingin mencoba meminum apa yang terdapat dalam botol porselen tersebut, namun ada keraguan dalam hatinya, seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang memperingatkannya akan bahaya yang tersembunyi.

Walau demikian, karena beberapa menit perenungan yang dalam tetap tak menghasilkan keputusan, dan setelah Hinata cukup yakin kalau apapun yang ada dalam botol itu tak mengandung bahaya, gadis itu menelan keraguannya bersama-sama dengan satu teguk minuman tersebut.

'Em…' Hinata menjilat bibirnya sekali. 'Rasanya… aneh…'

~•~

"Hwah, puas!" seru Naruto sesegeranya setelah makanan terakhir meluncur turun ke dalam lambungnya. "Hinata, mana minumannya tadi? Aku juga mau coba—eh, kok dihabisin?"

2 botol yang sudah kosong kini tergeletak terlupakan di lantai, sedangkan botol terakhir kini masih berada di bibir Hinata selagi gadis itu mereguk isinya dengan antusiasme yang mencurigakan. Naruto melihat sang gadis meletakkan botol yang sudah kosong itu di sampingnya, rasa heran segera menjajah hati Naruto saat melihat gerakan Hinata yang entah kenapa terlihat lemas.

"Ah, m-maaf, Naruto-kun…" bahkan suaranya terdengar kurang jelas, seperti orang baru bangun tidur saja. "Rasanya agak aneh, tapi entah kenapa aku jadi ingin terus meminumnya. Tahu-tahu saja, aku sudah menghabiskan semuanya…"

"Em, sebenarnya nggak masalah kok. Tapi…" Naruto mulai khawatir. "Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Hinata? Wajahmu merah lho…"

"E-eh…?" Hinata menyentuh wajahnya sendiri seakan berusaha mengklarifikasi pernyataan Naruto. "Aku…"

"Hinata?"

"A-ah, aku yakin tidak apa-apa kok…!" Hinata berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dan terburu-buru, namun suaranya yang agak kelebihan volume tak bisa menyembunyikan keanehannya. Apalagi Naruto tahu, gerakan Hinata yang biasanya selalu elegan dan penuh keanggunan, namun yang ia lihat sekarang hanyalah berantakan. "A-aku mau cuci muka dulu…! Kau bisa tidur duluan, Naruto-kun…!"

Bilang begitu sih boleh-boleh saja, tapi kecurigaan yang mengisi rongga dada Naruto kini malah membengkak, sampai pada tingkatan yang mengakibatkan sang Sennin sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan mata walau dengan perut yang telah kenyang sekalipun. Menunggu dalam kegelisahan, menit demi menit berlalu tanpa tanda-tanda kembalinya Hinata, membuat Naruto semakin yakin telah terjadi sesuatu pada gadis tambatan hatinya.

'Apa dia baik-baik saja ya?' Naruto bertanya dalam hati, kekhawatiran dalam kepalanya membuat pemuda itu sama sekali tak menyadari suara langkah kaki yang pelan-pelan mendekat ke kamarnya. 'Kalau kuingat-ingat lagi, Hinata jadi aneh setelah menghabiskan minuman itu…'

Walaupun harus susah payah mengerahkan upaya karena terhalangi tubuhnya yang setengah lumpuh, Naruto berhasil meraih botol terakhir yang ditinggalkan Hinata dan menariknya. Dan memang, aneh adalah satu-satunya kata yang keluar dalam kepalanya saat Naruto mengendus aroma yang menguar tipis di bibir botol porselen tersebut, tapi entah di mana dalam kepalanya Naruto yakin dia kenal bau ini.

Rasa penasaran yang membeludak dan kenyataan bahwa masih tersisa beberapa tetes cairan dalam botol itu telah berhasil menyenggol keingintahuan Naruto, membuatnya meletakkan benda itu di bibir dan menuangkan isinya yang tidak seberapa. Sedetik kemudian, kesadaran menghantam Naruto dengan kekuatan tinju Mike Tyson.

"I-ini…!' mata Naruto melebar. 'S-sake!'

Berikutnya, dua peristiwa terjadi dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan, yaitu pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka kembali dan lampu yang mendadak mati. Cahaya kembali menyala beberapa detik kemudian, walaupun kini penerangan telah turun menjadi sekadar remang-remang, yang bukanlah masalah besar bagi seorang Naruto. Yang masalah baginya, adalah apa yang ditunjukkan oleh cahaya tersebut…

Penglihatan Naruto jatuh pada sebuah sosok yang membuat pundaknya tiba-tiba gemetaran seperti sehelai daun yang diterpa angin. Di sana, bersandar ke bingkai pintu dengan mata yang sayu dan kedua pipi merah padam, adalah Hinata…

…dengan hanya selembar handuk tipis menutupi tubuhnya.

"Na~ruto-kun~" gadis berambut biru panjang itu memanggil nama Naruto dengan nada yang seperti bersenandung, namun suaranya yang erotis dan senyumnya yang menggoda membuat hati Naruto tergetar juga. "Kau sudah menunggu lama…?"

"Oh Tuhan…' Naruto ternganga, dengan sekuat tenaga. 'D…dia mabuk!'

~•~

"Ohh, Naruto-kun yang malang…" bisik Hinata sambil berlutut tak seberapa jauh dari futon Naruto, memampangkan dua kaki yang putih mulus dan jenjang di bawah cahaya remang-remang. "Melihatmu seperti ini benar-benar tak tertahankan, biar kuberi kau perawatan sebaik-baiknya…"

"Kenapa aku merasa arti 'perawatan' yang ada di kepalamu berbeda dengan yang ada di kepalaku?" tanya Naruto, memutuskan berusaha mengulur waktu dengan cara bicara yang berbelit-belit. "L-lagipula, bukannya mendingan kita tidur aja? U-udaranya dingin lho…"

"Ah, tentu saja, justru karena dingin itulah, Na~ruto-kun~," kembali dengan senandung itu, kali ini Hinata merangkak seperti kucing dan mulai merayap pelan-pelan ke arah Naruto. "Biar kuhangatkan tubuhmu luar. Dan. Dalam."

"Hinata, rasanya ada sesuatu yang sa~ngat salah dengan pernyataanmu tadi," walaupun kelihatannya upayanya bakal sia-sia, namun Naruto tak kunjung menyerah dalam berusaha beringsut mundur untuk kabur. 'Ya ampyuun~! Dia kelihatan benar-benar serius!'

"Tak ada yang salah, Naruto-kun," tak peduli pada usahanya yang gigih, pada akhirnya Naruto harus menyerah pada perbedaan kekuatan antara mereka berdua. Kedua tangan Hinata sekarang ada di pergelangan kaki Naruto, memegangi sang pemuda agar tak bisa menjauh lagi. "Ayo, kemarilah…"

'Tiiidaakk! Dia makin mendekat…!' Naruto menjerit ketakutan dalam hatinya sampai wajahnya jadi pucat. 'Markas Pusat, di sini Prajurit Naruto sedang dalam kesulitan! Mayday, mayday, seseorang, siapapun, selamatkan aku~!'

Sebenarnya, Naruto sama sekali tidak takut pada penampilan Hinata atau bahkan pada kelakuannya yang benar-benar tidak biasa. Yang sebenarnya membuat Naruto betul-betul ketakutan saat ini adalah kenyataan bahwa Hinata yang sedang mabuk, matanya yang sayu menggoda dan wajahnya yang merah merona ini benar-benar membuatnya bersemangat… dan bergairah!

'Tidak! Aku tak boleh merasa begini! Hinata yang sedang mabuk ini bukanlah Hinata yang aku kenal dan sayang, sifatnya benar-benar terbalik 180 derajat!' bahkan di saat dia sedang mengomeli dirinya sendiri, ketika penglihatan Naruto jatuh pada bibir Hinata yang terlihat begitu basah dan segar, pemuda itu bisa merasakan kekuatan tekadnya mulai runtuh perlahan-lahan. 'Ah Tuhan, mengapa dia harus seseksi ini…?'

"Kau tahu, Naruto-kun, kurasa sebaiknya kau lemaskan tubuh yang tegang itu…" tahu-tahu Hinata sudah duduk di atas paha Naruto, kedua tangannya ada di bahu sang pemuda dan jarak wajah mereka tak lebih dari beberapa inci sampai Naruto bisa mencium aroma sabun yang dipakai Hinata. "Nanti kram lho…"

"Kalau itu memang terjadi, maka penyebabnya pasti kau—hmmphh…!" Hinata membungkam Naruto dengan langsung menciumnya, sebuah cara yang harus diakui cukup radikal, oleh Naruto sendiri kalau bukan yang lain. Dia, tentu saja, berusaha menghindar, namun keberadaan dua tangan mungil di belakang kepalanya membuat posisi Naruto jadi terkunci. 'Sungguh agresif! Aku sudah meremehkannya!'

"Fuu… ah…" setelah satu menit berlalu, Hinata memisahkan bibirnya dari Naruto sambil mengeluarkan desahan panjang, murni karena keperluan oksigen. Jujur, Naruto harus memujinya karena gadis itu berhasil menandingi staminanya dalam hal berciuman. Tapi dia tak punya banyak waktu untuk terkagum-kagum, karena 5 detik kemudian Hinata sudah kembali mencuri bibirnya lagi. "Naruto-kun… nnhh…"

Tampaknya keadaan mabuk tak hanya membuat Hinata lebih kuat dalam stamina, namun juga membuatnya jadi begitu penuh nafsu. Harus bagaimana lagi Naruto menyebutnya? Gadis itu menciuminya seakan-akan dia bisa mati kalau bibir mereka terpisah beberapa detik saja!

'Mengapa oh mengapa…?' Naruto berbisik dalam hati, bibirnya terpisah untuk menerima ciuman yang lebih dalam, lidah kedua sejoli itu mulai bertaut dan berdansa di dalam mulut mereka yang terbuka. Hinata memeluk kepala sang pemuda jauh lebih erat, dan perbedaan tinggi tubuh membuat dada sang gadis menekan lehernya dengan kuat, mengingatkan Naruto akan ukurannya yang di atas rata-rata. 'Mengapa ini terasa begitu menyenangkan…?'

"Ne, Naruto-kun…" Naruto hampir saja terjatuh karena tubuhnya masih lemas dan Hinata mendadak melepaskan pelukan pada kepalanya. Pemuda itu membuka matanya dengan agak malas-malasan, tapi kedua kelopak matanya tiba-tiba saja langsung terbuka lebar saat dia sadar apa yang sedang Hinata lakukan. "Kau pasti sudah tak sabar ingin mencoba ini kan…?"

'D-d-d…' walaupun hanya dalam kepalanya, Naruto tetap sukses terbata-bata. 'Dia melepas handuknya!'

Tingkat erotisme tindakan kali ini sungguh hebat, sampai-sampai Naruto yakin pasti akan mimisan andai saja dia belum pernah melihat tubuh telanjang gadis itu. Tapi, ya ampun, sampai kapan gadis itu akan terus membuatnya terkagum-kagum seperti ini?

'Ah, aku menyerah…' dalam pertarungan mental, Naruto sudah mengibarkan bendera putih. 'Aku rela deh mau diapain juga…'

"Lihat, Naruto-kun," dengan sangat mengejutkan, tangan Hinata mencengkeram kepala Naruto dan menariknya ke arah dadanya yang berkilau dengan lapisan keringat. Naruto menyambutnya dengan mulut yang terbuka dan antusiasme khas seorang pria, menambah kelembaban kulit sang gadis dengan air liurnya. "Aahh, ya… seperti itu, lahap aku, Naruto-kun…"

'Walaupun suaranya sama, cara bicaranya benar-benar beda…' karena tak berani mengucapkan secara langsung, Naruto hanya berani menggumam dalam hati sambil melirik Hinata yang kini mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit-langit, merintih keenakan. 'Walaupun melihatnya seperti ini benar-benar memberi sensasi baru, bikin aku jadi gemetaran sendiri…'

"Mmmh… nnnhh… teruskan, Naruto-kun, ciumi aku…" seakan tak mau kalah dengan tubuhnya yang terus menggeliat-geliat, kedua tangan Hinata juga tak mau berhenti bergerak. Kadang mereka mengusap kepala Naruto, kadang memijit-mijit sambil mencakarnya, bahkan sesekali menjambak-jambak rambutnya, namun tak ada satupun perbuatan yang tidak meningkatkan nafsu birahi Naruto yang kini dengan penuh semangat menjilat puncak bukit Hinata, membuatnya merintih-rintih dengan suara lirih. "Unngghh…! Ahh~, di situ, di situ—Mmnhh…!"

Walau lemas, namun Naruto masih memiliki tenaga yang cukup untuk mengulurkan tangannya ke bawah dan meraih bokong Hinata, sebelum meremas-remas gumpalan daging yang lembut nan padat itu. Meski terkejut, erangan yang keluar dari tenggorokan Hinata adalah bukti bahwa wanita yang masih mabuk berat itu menyenangi kejutan Naruto, bahkan menyemangatinya dengan menciumi dahi Naruto.

Berapa lama mereka melakukan itu, Naruto tak bisa ingat lagi. Yang pasti dia tahu, tiba-tiba saja Hinata mulai menjerit-jeritkan perkataan yang tak bisa dimengerti, dan jambakan di kepala Naruto mengambil tenaga yang membuat sang pemuda yakin rambutnya pasti akan tercabut semua kalau hal itu berlangsung lebih lama lagi.

"Ahh-ah-ah…!" erangan Hinata yang mulai tak terkendali memberitahu Naruto kalau gadis itu hanya butuh satu dorongan lagi. Naruto meraih kedua bukit Hinata dan mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat, sebelum memajukan wajahnya dan memberikan French kiss pada bibir Hinata yang basah kuyup. "Mm—MMMNHH!"

Terkurung dalam sangkar dua bibir yang menyatu, jeritan Hinata teredam sampai volume serendah-rendahnya yang dimungkinkan rongga mulut mereka berdua. Tubuh Hinata yang bergetar hebat mulai tenang, walau napasnya yang memburu masih menghadirkan gema di ruangan berukuran sedang tersebut.

Saat ciuman itu berakhir, Hinata langsung terengah-engah karena kehabisan udara, namun Naruto yang sudah terlalu terbakar hawa nafsunya sama sekali tak berniat membiarkan sang gadis lepas begitu saja. Selagi Hinata berjuang untuk memperoleh keteraturan napas kembali, Naruto dengan antusias menjulurkan lidah dan mulai menjilati sepanjang leher gadis di hadapannya, memaksa sebuah erangan tertahan lepas dari tenggorokan Hinata.

"Aah, kau memang anak yang tidak sabaran, Naruto-kun…" desah Hinata sambil membelai kepala Naruto yang dengan lahap menyantap lehernya, dan dengan satu gerakan cepat, membenamkan gigi taringnya di kulit Hinata. "Hnnh…!"

"Dan kau adalah anak yang terlalu lezat untuk dilewatkan…"

"Ehehe, terima kasih atas pujiannya…" bahkan walaupun dalam keadaan mabuk, senyum Hinata tetap terlalu manis bagi mata Naruto. "Baiklah, kalau begitu…"

Tangan kiri Hinata merayap turun ke bawah, lalu kemudian pelan-pelan menarik retsleting celana Naruto.

"…biarkan aku memanjakanmu."

**To be Continued…**

~••~

Geh, saat membikin fic ini, hamba berkali-kali salah mengetik nama Hinata menjadi Kyuubi. Kelihatannya posisi no.1 Naruhina dalam hati hamba kini sudah digeser oleh Narukyuu, bahkan entah kenapa menulis chapter ini membuat hamba berpikir Naruto itu seperti tukang selingkuh saja.

Ah, kalau kalian bingung setelah membaca chap ini. Ya, misi itu hamba 'skip' seluruhnya, karena di script awal misi itu emang sama sekali nggak penting, dan itulah sebab ceritanya langsung ke sini. Setting (latar) chapter ini juga diberikan secara implisit, namun petunjuknya sudah hamba hamburkan di mana-mana. Misalnya kayak 'penginapan' (setting tempat), atau 'makan malam' (setting waktu).

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, bagi mereka yang kepingin melihat kelanjutan fic ini (atau bisa juga bagi yang kepingin membaca lanjutan lemon Naruhina yang ada di fic ini) maka hamba mohon agar kalian bersedia ikut berpartisipasi dalam voting yang ada di profil hamba. Masalahnya, itu sangat menentukan…

Ah, terima kasih sudah membaca!

**Galerians, out.**


	9. Alcohol's Effect II

**Galerians, in.**

Hamba tak akan banyak bicara untuk chapter kali ini, soalnya hamba merasa semua readers yang baca chap 8 pasti sudah tahu apa yang menunggu. Tapi mungkin hamba perlu memberi peringatan ini:

"Perhatian, membaca chapter ini mungkin bisa mengakibatkan napas menjadi cepat, tubuh jadi berkeringat dan nafsu bertambah tiga kali lipat, serta mungkin ditambah dengan membesarnya bagian tertentu bagi para laki-laki sehat. Ingatlah, Anda telah diperingatkan."

Reviews' Reply:

**Naruhina**: "Oke, bos. Sori banget sudah telat…"

**Higashikuni**: "Mungkin nggak kilat, tapi sudah hamba usahakan secepatnya. Maaf kalau telat ya?"

**Frozen Pandora Mahaya**: "Selamat kok, tapi dia dikurung dalam es (setidaknya itu yang mau hamba bikin sebelum perombakan ini). Tapi terima kasih ya, hamba sungguh senang dipanggil sensei."

**tsuki sora**: "Ini, silakan."

**Ambea pribadi**: "Mudah-mudahan yang ini lebih hot."

**xXx**: "Hamba nggak bisa pastiin sih, tapi mudah-mudahan chap ini memang seru…"

**Micon**: "Fic horornya mungkin bakal nanti, mau selesai'in yang ini sama yang Narukyuu dulu. Ngomong-ngomong, kalimatmu itu bagus lho. Kenapa nggak coba nulis juga?"

**kin-chan**: "Hamba harap juga gak perlu sampai hiatus, tapi kayaknya itu tergantung kehendak Tuhan. Doain semoga nggak aja deh ya."

**mew mew isa**: "Yo i… yo i…"

**yazura key**: "Masa? Jangan dong, nanti hamba kena tuntut gara-gara bunuh anak orang."

**Lisa Chan**: "Sori lama, perlu proses sih. Tapi ini dah apdet."

**Pein Nggak Mesum**: "Wuih, baca fic beginian kok malah ngaku nggak mesum, hayo?"

**NaruHina Lovers**: "Lihat aja sendiri ya."

**JOe**: "Kalau terlalu hard nanti malah jadi kelewat vulgar dong…"

**Akatsuki The Nista**: "Pemimpinnya di atas ngaku-ngaku nggak mesum, ini anak buahnya di bawah malah dengan senang hati mengakui dirinya nista. Dahsyat."

**reno**: "Coba kamu ingat Yoruichi di Bleach, suara kucingnya emang laki-laki, tapi manusianya kan cewek? Seksi lagi! En satu lagi, kebanyakan lemon apa hubungannya dengan permintaan bikin Naruhina lagi? Kamu udah baca fic Angin di Masa Depan belom? Udah tamat tuh!"

**Sayaka Dini-chan**: "Sayangnya, keputusan itu tidak sepenuhnya ada pada hamba. Pinginnya sih, hamba juga nggak perlu sampai hiatus. Semoga saja nggak terjadi deh."

**Hyuuga Nii**: "Oke!"

**Lavender Hime-chan**: "Kalo ditulis seluruhnya nanti kepanjangan dan keburu bosan duluan, kan Hime-sama? Amin juga deh, walaupun hamba juga kepingin supaya banyak reviewnya."

**Ray Ichimura**: "Sebenarnya hamba juga kepingin begitu, tapi entah kenapa kalau chap berisi lemon ditambah kata-kata yang terlalu puitis, tensi seksualitasnya jadi kurang menggigit dong. En ingat lagi, Hinata itu dibesarkan di keluarga terhormat, jadi wajarlah kalau dia nggak tahu sake."

**akuanakbaik**: "Oh, syukurlah. Terima kasih ya sudah mereview."

**Rhyme A. Black**: "Bukannya digantikan sih, tepatnya ditandingi. Coba deh kamu baca sendiri ficnya, pasti ngerti kenapa hamba suka pair Narukyuu. Oh ya, Rhyme kok nggak mereview untuk fic Angin di Masa Depan? Dah ending tuh!"

**Akinari**: "Ah, syukurlah kalau jadi makin seru. Makasih banyak udah mereview ya!"

**Youichi Hikari**: "Baguslah, hamba sudah ngira kalau chap sebelumnya bakal jelek…"

**Nagisa Imanda**: "Tengkyuu berat atas semua pujiannya ya, hamba sungguh tersanjung sampai rasanya hidung jadi memanjang 'ndiri."

**Hikari Uchiha Hatake**: "Hehehe, mabuk itu bisa bikin sifat berubah 180 derajat lho. Makanya jangan coba-coba dekati alkohol ya."

**Syeren**: "Kayaknya nggak sampai kayak Lee, deh, soalnya kalau gitu Naruto bisa kesana kemari dibontang-banting sama Hinata. Insyaallah nggak bakal mogok, tapi mesinnya bisa batuk-batuk sendiri ini."

Warning:

Abal, aneh, jelek, dan mungkin OOC. Dan satu lagi, **this chapter contains lemon**

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung (tanda petik double)

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of Naruhina's romance for those who read.

~••~

**Midnight Temptress II**

"Agh…!" Naruto mengernyit kesakitan ketika kepalanya menghantam lantai dengan cara yang hanya mengandung kekasaran semata. "H-hei, kau terlalu—mmph…!"

"…Terlalu kasar?" Hinata menjilat seluruh bibirnya yang habis digunakan untuk membungkam mulut Naruto, sebelum mengunci pergelangan sang pemuda di dua sisi kepalanya. "Bukankah…lebih menarik kalau begini…?"

"T-tapi, itu—E-EH!" Naruto menoleh ke kanan-kiri dengan ketakutan, menyadari kalau kedua tangannya kini terikat ke kunai yang tertancap ke lantai dengan tambang yang entah datang dari mana. "H-Hinata, apa-apaan nih!"

"Oh, hanya peralatan tambahan…" bisik gadis, lidahnya meluncur mulus di sepanjang daun telinga Naruto. "Untuk membuatmu tak bisa kabur…"

'Rasanya tanpa inipun, aku nggak bakalan bisa kabur deh…' kata Naruto dalam hati ketika melihat kilatan mata Hinata yang bagaikan predator memburu mangsa, namun apapun yang ingin dikatakan Naruto berikutnya segera terhenti ketika tangan Hinata mulai terarah pada kancing piyamanya. "H-Hinata, apa yang akan kau lakukan…?"

"Aku akan memandikanmu seperti seekor anak kucing…" suara merdu Hinata, jika dicampurkan dengan mata yang sayu dan nada yang erotis nan merayu, mengandung tenaga penghancur yang cukup dahsyat untuk membuat seorang Naruto Uzumaki langsung bertekuk lutut. "Kiri dan kanan, atas dan bawah…"

Dengan sentuhan selembut sayap kupu-kupu, Hinata memulai 'petualangan'nya dengan mengecup dahi Naruto, membuat sang pemuda jadi megap-megap tak berdaya saat dua gunung Himalaya yang menjepit dan menggencet hidung dan mulutnya.

Kecupan Hinata berlanjut dengan lambat, memberi Naruto desir-desir menyenangkan setiap kali permukaan bibirnya yang lembab menyapu, atau ketika lidahnya menggelitik kulit wajahnya, menyengat ribuan syaraf serta mengancam akal sehat.

"Fuu… nnm…" desahan Hinata mengungkapkan sebuah kepuasan, karena biar sudah berapa kalipun dilakukan, gadis itu tak pernah puas mengecup bibir sang pasangan. Bagai anggur berkualitas tinggi yang memabukkan, laksana krim manis yang tak bosan-bosan dimakan, sebuah sensasi yang terus membuatnya menggigil karena senang.

"Uh…" mata Naruto menjadi setengah terbuka, pertahanan mentalnya telah runtuh sejak lama. Tepat di atas wajahnya, menunggu Hinata, dengan rambutnya yang terurai seakan menjadi kelambu satin biru di sisi kepala Naruto. Gadis itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, dan mulai memutar-mutar lidahnya. 'Ahh~! Tubuh sialan, bergeraklah! Aku mau melumat bibir itu~!'

"Oh, tidak, tidak. Kau harus sabar, Naruto-kun…" seakan mendengar kata hati Naruto, gadis itu mulai mengusik ketahanannya dengan menggesek-gesekkan selangkangan mereka yang tak terlapis apa-apa, membuat sang pemuda menggeram-geram seperti anjing kelaparan. "Ah, ahn…! N-Naruto-kun, adik kecilmu sudah begitu keras ya…"

"G-guh…! Hinata, d-di mana kau belajar bicara seperti itu?" berusaha keras untuk bertahan agar tak mengerang seperti perempuan, Naruto menggertakkan giginya keras-keras dan bicara untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikit dari… 'siksaan' ini. "Atau…tepatnya, siapa yang mengajarimu bicara seperti itu? Ino? Tenten? Sakura? Neji?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Naruto-kun…"

"A-aku tidak—tunggu, k-kau sedang apa…?" tanya Naruto dengan ketakutan ketika melihat gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya dan mencengkeram pinggiran celana yang masih melekat di tubuh Naruto. Ketika satu sinar yang terlalu familier berkilat di mata Hinata, pemuda itu langsung tahu apa yang mau dia lakukan. "H-hei, jangan lakukan itu. O-oi, hentikan…!"

**BREET!**

"GYAAH!"

"Kain sehelai ini memang mengganggu," kata Hinata sambil melempar celana biru muda yang sudah koyak jadi dua itu ke belakang, mengabaikan ekspresi shock yang kini ikut nampang di wajah Naruto. "Sekarang, sampai mana kita tadi…?"

Tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang terus meracau protes, Hinata menunduk dan menanamkan sebuah ciuman ringan ke dagu sang pemuda, sebelum memaksanya diam dengan menyeret bibirnya di sepanjang garis tenggorokan Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu menggigit bibir ketika Hinata menjilat sisi lehernya, merasa hampir tak percaya pada seberapa besar kenikmatan yang diberikan padanya. Namun dia tak mampu mencegah sebuah erangan keluar dari tenggorokannya ketika kepala Hinata merosot makin ke bawah dan menggigit pangkal lehernya.

'Aku sering melakukannya, tapi aku tak pernah tahu kalau digigit itu rasanya sedahsyat ini…!' jerit Naruto dalam hati. Perasaan gigi taring yang terbenam ke kulitnya, kemudian hembusan hangat napas yang menyapu permukaan lehernya, semua itu adalah rangsangan berkekuatan hebat yang membuat birahi Naruto meroket menembus langit-langit.

"Ne, Naruto-kun…" desah Hinata dengan seksi sebelum membawa buah dadanya ke depan wajah Naruto. "Beri mereka perhatian juga—ANHH!"

Naruto bahkan tak memberi peringatan apapun ketika menyuap dua puting dada Hinata ke dalam mulutnya, menyusu dengan rakus seperti seorang bayi kelaparan. Tangan Hinata menemukan kepala Naruto, sebelum menekannya kuat-kuat ke arah dadanya, membuat mulut sang pemuda semakin liar merambah apapun yang tersedia di depannya.

"Ungghh…! N-Naruto-kun, t-teruskan…! Ya—Mmmnh!—lagi! G-gunakan gigimu!" 

Naruto menurut dengan begitu senang hati, membuat volume produksi erangan dari paru-paru Hinata semakin melangit. Naruto sendiri tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengerang seperti sedang kesakitan, dan semuanya disebabkan oleh Hinata yang kelihatannya makin bersemangat memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya, 'mengasah' kejantanan Naruto dengan kewanitaannya.

"H-Hinata, kau terlalu berisik…!" kata Naruto dengan susah payah karena sang gadis yang tak henti-henti menekankan dadanya ke wajahnya. "Oi…! Nanti kita bisa ketahuan, bodoh…!"

"T-tenang saja…!" bisik Hinata keras sambil meremas-remas kepala Naruto dan mengembalikannya ke posisi semula, namun pemuda itu bisa bersumpah ada sesuatu dalam suara Hinata yang sungguh mencurigakan dan tak menenangkan. "Memang—nggh!—itu tujuanku…!"

"APA!" Naruto harus melepaskan wajahnya dari seduhan dua bukit raksasa itu sebelum bisa mengucapkan hal tersebut. "A-ap-apa maksudmu?"

"Kupikir dengan begitu, melakukan ini akan jadi jauh lebih menggairahkan…" Hinata berhenti, sebelum menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sungguh menciutkan nyali. "Dan ngomong-ngomong…"

"Y-ya?"

"Naruto-kun, aku sudah tak tahan lagi…" desah gadis itu, tangannya meraih kejantanan Naruto yang sudah sekeras dan setegang tombak sebelum menegakkannya seperti sebuah roket antariksa dalam posisi standby dan siap menembus 'angkasa' (baca: koridor kenikmatan Hinata).

Naruto mangap-mangap tak berdaya ketika Hinata menaikkan dan memposisikan pinggulnya sedemikian rupa, sehingga ketika gadis itu menghempaskan dirinya ke bawah, Naruto langsung menggeramkan sebuah geraman harimau ketika kenikmatan tak terbayangkan menghapus setiap pikiran dari lapisan otaknya.

"G-guh, astaga…" gumam Naruto dengan suara yang tak dapat dipahami. Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya ketika tak ada gerakan apapun muncul dari Hinata, dan saat melihat ke atas, dia langsung tahu kenapa. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya tegak-tegak ke atas sehingga lehernya yang putih dan mulus terekspos bebas, punggungnya melengkung ke belakang selagi tubuhnya gemetaran seperti sedang disetrum listrik langsung dari generatornya. 'Baru saja mulai, dan dia sudah…?'

"Ah…! Hah…! Hah…!" tubuh Hinata berubah lemas dan terkapar di atas badan Naruto, napasnya cepat dan putus-putus seakan berusaha bernapas di ruang hampa udara. Naruto menatapnya lama-lama, menyadari bahwa ketika gadis yang sedang mabuk inipun tetaplah Hinata yang begitu dicintainya. "Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun…"

"Kau tak apa, Hinata?" suara Naruto menjadi lembut, sebagaimana yang selalu dipakainya pada Hinata semenjak mereka mengucapkan janji cinta setia.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa…" bisik gadis itu pelan, membetulkan posisinya dengan bertumpu pada dada Naruto yang keras berotot. "H-hanya sedikit…"

"Keenakan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

"…" wajah Hinata langsung memerah tomat, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Naruto yang seakan bisa menerjuni isi kepalanya dan mengintip isi benaknya. Semabuk apapun Hinata, seberapapun tidak sadarnya gadis itu tentang keadaannya, tatapan Naruto yang tajam tetaplah sesuatu yang selalu sukses membuatnya tersipu malu. "Naruto-kun no baka…"

"Kau memang mudah ditebak, Hinata…" Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Dan juga, bukankah sudah saatnya kau melepaskan ikatan tanganku ini?"

"Eh~? Tapi…"

"Aku tak akan kabur," Naruto meyakinkannya dengan sebuah senyum jujur. "Aku selalu, dan akan selalu menginginkanmu."

"…" Hinata diam saja, namun tangannya lambat-lambat bergerak ke kedua pergelangan Naruto yang terkekang dan mulai melepaskan simpul tambangnya. Karena kecekatannya yang hebat, sepuluh detik kemudian, Naruto sudah kembali bebas menggunakan tangannya.

"Ah, begini lebih baik…" kata Naruto sambil duduk dan mengurut-urut pergelangan tangannya. "Ikatanmu terlalu kuat, Hinata. Tanganku benar-benar mati rasa nih…"

"…" Hinata masih sunyi, membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya dengan heran. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk menyadari kalau rona merah di paras Hinata itu sudah bukan lagi disebabkan oleh alkohol yang mengalir di pembuluh darahnya.

"Hinata, kau sudah tak mabuk lagi?"

"…Masih," gumam gadis itu sangat pelan, sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Naruto, semakin meyakinkan pemuda itu kalau Hinata yang lugu dan pemalu sudah kembali lagi dalam pelukannya. "…Sedikit…"

"Apa? Kenapa kau malah tiba-tiba memelukku?" Naruto tetap bertanya walau telah tahu alasannya, sambil melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Hinata yang licin dan berkilauan bermandikan keringat. "Jangan bilang kau jadi malu karena sudah melakukan semua itu…?"

Hinata mencubit sisi perut Naruto sebelum memeluknya makin erat, membuat Naruto ingin mengaduh namun malah sukses membuatnya tertawa. Ah~, gadis satu ini, sikapnya yang malu-malu kucing itu selalu membuat Naruto jadi semakin dan semakin menyayanginya saja.

"Hahaha, kau memang sangat manis, Hinata…"

Mereka berada dalam posisi itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama, terus berpelukan sampai keringat di tubuh mereka kering oleh angin malam dan napas mereka teratur kembali. Naruto baru saja mau membuka mulutnya kembali ketika Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, sebelum menatap wajah Naruto masih dengan muka yang merona.

"Naruto-kun…" dia mengawali sambil menunjuk ke bawah. "…Kau masih keras…"

"…Ah," celetuk Naruto, sebelum mulai juga tersipu dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "A-ah hahaha, maaf… itu…"

"Naruto-kun, apa kau…?"

"Ehehe, rasanya aku memang…masih belum puas…" Naruto mengaku malu-malu dengan kepala tertunduk. "Eh, tapi kalau kau tidak mau, kita tidak perlu melakukannya kok…!"

"T-tidak apa-apa…" bisik Hinata pelan, warna merah di wajahnya menjadi semakin gelap. "…Aku juga…masih kepingin…"

"Uh, wow…" Naruto takjub. "Hinata, sejak kapan kau jadi mesum begini…?"

"A-a-apa…!" seru Hinata kesal sambil memukuli dada Naruto dengan tangannya yang mungil. "Aku…a-ak-aku tidak mesum…!"

"H-hei, sakit, Hinata…!" kata Naruto sambil berpura-pura kesakitan, walaupun beberapa detik kemudian ia mulai tertawa.

"Mou~, ini semua salahmu, Naruto-kun…! Kau yang membuatku jadi seperti ini…!" kata Hinata sambil merengut kesal. "U-uh~, sudahlah…! Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau—mmmh…?"

Sebelum dia sempat mengomel lebih lanjut, Naruto telah membungkam bibir yang basah nan lembab itu dengan mulutnya, sebelum menusukkan lidahnya jauh ke dalam rongga mulut Hinata. Menelusuri sudut-sudutnya, menyapu permukaan bagian dalam pipi Hinata, sebelum menyedot bibir bawah Hinata dalam-dalam. Dan dia baru berhenti setelah gadis di depannya kehabisan napas dan air liurnya keluar ke mana-mana.

"Kau tahu, kurasa kau masih cukup mabuk, Hinata…" ucap Naruto lirih sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya dan mulai menjilati bibir Hinata yang terpisah demi mencukupi kebutuhan oksigen. "Sikapmu tadi itu…benar-benar imut lho…"

"Ouunhh… Naruto-kunnh…" Hinata mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto, menekan kepala pemuda itu kuat-kuat ke arah dirinya sebelum melumat habis bibirnya sampai hidung beradu dan kepala mereka terlihat seperti baru dilem saja. "Mmh…"

"Hinata… oh, Hinata…" Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangannya yang besar dan kuat di buah dada Hinata, dan mulai meremas-remasnya dengan tenaga yang cukup untuk membuat gadis itu mulai menjerit-jerit penuh gairah. Selagi tangan kanannya meneruskan pekerjaannya, mulut Naruto menemukan putting kiri Hinata dan mulai mengisapnya dengan rakus, menghasilkan rintihan-rintihan lirih yang membuat hasrat kedua sejoli itu kian tinggi melayang.

"H-Hinata… a-aku sudah tak sabar lagi…"

"Y-ya, a-aku juga…" jawab Hinata terbata-bata dalan napasnya yang terbatas. Gadis itu berpegangan pada bahu Naruto dan menjadikannya tumpuan, sebelum menaikkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan-lahan, sampai hanya tinggal tersisa ujungnya saja. Sekejab kemudian, tangan Naruto melesat ke pinggang Hinata dan menekannya ke bawah kuat-kuat, menyatukan tubuh mereka, menghasilkan sebuah jeritan panjang sebagai hasilnya. "AAAHHN~!"

Mereka terus melakukan itu untuk belasan menit, dengan geraman Naruto dan rintihan Hinata yang memecah kesunyian malam. Tak perlu berapa lama sampai akhirnya percintaan mulai menciptakan suara becek yang disebabkan oleh banjirnya madu cinta Hinata, dan semakin basah permukaan kulit mereka, semakin nyaring pula suara "Plak!" yang terdengar setiap kali selangkangan mereka bertemu dengan kekuatan dahsyat.

Naruto, yang bertekad membuat kesempatan kali ini layak untuk diingat, segera kembali mencengkeram dada Hinata sesegeranya setelah otaknya kembali bisa fokus pada hal selain kenikmatan yang menjalar di sepanjang batang kejantanannya. Dia mengusap, mengacak-acak, bahkan mulai meremas kuat-kuat kedua bukit yang padat tersebut sambil melahapnya dengan kerakusan menggila.

Merasakan rangsangan tak tertahankan yang menyerang dadanya, Hinata tak kuat hanya sekedar merintih dan mengerang saja. Kedua tangannya dikalungkan ke kepala Naruto yang penuh rambut pirang, mendekapnya erat-erat bagaikan itu adalah benda paling berharga di dunia baginya. Setiap kali lidah Naruto menyapu atau gigi pemuda itu menggigit puting payudaranya, Hinata selalu membalas dengan sebuah jeritan lepas atau menarik rambut pemuda itu keras-keras.

"Ahh—AHN~! Naruto-kun, tolong…! Tolong katakan…!" 

"Apa?" tanya Naruto sambil melepaskan pegangannya pada dada Hinata, menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang lebih tersimpan dalam kata-katanya tadi. "Apa, Hinata?"

"K-katakan kalau kau mencintaiku…! Ungggh!" perkataan Hinata terhenti ketika tusukan Naruto membuatnya memekik kencang. "Masihkah kau mencintaiku…? Katakan kalau kau masih mencintaiku…!"

"Tentu saja, dasar bodoh…! Tak ada apapun di dunia ini yang bisa membuatku berhenti mencintaimu…!"

"K-kalau begitu, kau hanya boleh mencintaiku…!" pelukan Hinata semakin erat, seakan menekankan keinginannya untuk memiliki sang pemuda. "Kau adalah milikku…! Karena itu, berjanjilah tidak akan mencintai wanita manapun kecuali diriku…!"

"Hinata…!" Naruto memberikan sebuah kecupan di dahi dan pipi Hinata, sebelum melumat bibirnya dengan panas, melepaskan sensasi yang membuat tubuh gadis itu menggeliat-geliat tak karuan dan tangannya mencakar-cakar kulit kepala Naruto, sebelum membuka matanya untuk menatap Hinata tajam-tajam.

"Naruto-kun…!"

"…Aku janji…" bisik pemuda itu pelan, sebelum tiba-tiba memindahkan tubuh gadis itu menjadi telentang di bawahnya dengan kekuatan yang seharusnya tak dimungkinkan oleh tubuhnya yang setengah lumpuh. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu ada apa, tapi yang pasti, sekarang dia dipenuhi hasrat untuk menghabisi gadis itu seluruhnya. "Aku janji…! Janji…! Janji!"

"Ohh, Naruto-kun….! Unnh… Ahhnn!" Hinata merepet semakin tidak karuan ketika pemuda itu menghempaskan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan sebuah piston, membuat kepalanya terasa kosong melompong dan nyawanya serasa melayang dengan setiap siraman kenikmatan. "T-tidak… hentikan…! N-Naruto-kun, kau akan membuatku terbelah dua…!"

Meskipun bibirnya berucap demikian, Hinata memastikan pemuda itu tak akan berhenti dengan menyilangkan dua kakinya di pinggang sang pemuda, menghapus setiap kemungkinan badan mereka bisa terpisah.

"Ahhh…! Mmnh… iyaanmm…!

Puncak yang Hinata dambakan terasa kian, dan kelihatannya itu jugalah yang dirasakan oleh kekasihnya, melihat bagaimana pemuda itu terus menggeramkan namanya dengan mesra. Naruto mendekap badan Hinata dengan sikap posesif yang seakan mengatakan kalau gadis itu adalah miliknya, sebuah keindahan yang hanya dia yang boleh menikmatinya seorang, sebuah santapan duniawi yang hanya boleh ia yang melahap seorang.

Hinata adalah gadisnya, pacarnya, kekasihnya, cintanya, dan Naruto takkan menyerahkannya pada siapapun. Selamanya.

"Ahhnn…! N-Naruto-kun…! Naruto-kun!" sedetik kemudian, napas gadis itu berhenti seakan jantung dan paru-parunya gagal bekerja. Wajahnya berkeriut menahan sebuah sensasi luar biasa yang membuatnya seperti gambar yang terdistorsi, namun Naruto sangat tahu bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah usaha sia-sia.

Untuk sebuah sentuhan terakhir yang elegan, pemuda itu menarik pinggulnya jauh-jauh ke belakang sebelum menghentakkannya dengan semua kekuatannya yang tersisa, suatu tindakan yang berhasil menghancurkan pertahanan terakhir Hinata.

"Iyaanh…! Ah-ah-AH…! AANHH!"

"K-kuh…!" kenikmatan yang mencambuk syarafnya saat semburan hangat membasuh dan dinding koridor kewanitaan Hinata menjepit rudalnya tanpa ampun membuat Naruto tak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Naruto bergabung bersama Hinata, di sebuah puncak tertinggi yang memberi mereka kenikmatan jauh di atas batas duniawi, tak terdefinisikan oleh kata-kata dalam kamus bahasa manapun juga. "GUH!"

Tubuh sang gadis bergetar semakin kencang ketika Naruto menyemburkan benihnya dalam-dalam ke rahimnya, menghadiahkan kenikmatan, kebahagiaan, serta cinta dan kasih sayang. Menyatukan jiwa dan raga, sinkronisasi antara dua manusia menjadi satu makna yang merupakan definisi sesungguhnya dari intisari kehidupan.

Hampir dalam hal apapun, mereka saling melengkapi. Jika Naruto terlalu berapi-api, maka ketenangan Hinata-lah yang akan meredakannya. Jika Naruto terlalu cepat dan mudah marah, maka sifat pemaaf Hinata-lah yang akan memadamkan panas membaranya. Jika aura Naruto terang dan menyilaukan, maka aura Hinata adalah lembut dan menyejukkan.

Yin dan Yang. Putih dan Hitam. Laki-laki dan Perempuan.

Itulah mereka. Seperti itulah hubungan Naruto dan Hinata.

~•~

"Hinata, kau sudah siap? Kita harus segera pergi."

Naruto, dengan pakaian lengkap, kini telah berdiri menunggu di depan pintu kamar, tangannya memutar kunci yang sudah terpasang pada lubangnya.

"Aku segera ke sana…" sebuah jawaban pelan terdengar dari kamar tidur. "Tunggu sebentar lagi…"

"Oke, tapi cepat ya…" kata Naruto sambil bersandar ke dinding, memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku celana. Pemuda itu menunggu sambil bersenandung rendah, tangannya yang lain berkelana ke bibirnya dan mulai merabanya seakan mengingat kembali sudah digunakan untuk apa mereka tadi malam.

"Baiklah, aku sudah siap," perhatian Naruto tercuri oleh suara Hinata, yang kini sudah berdiri di sebelahnya, tanpa bekas apapun yang bisa menceritakan tentang kegiatan tadi malam, walaupun Naruto sangat tahu apa yang tersembunyi di balik pelindung dahi yang dikalungkan sang gadis ke lehernya itu. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, merasa heran saat melihat Naruto meraba-raba bibirnya sendiri. "Naruto-kun, kenapa kau menyentuh bibirmu…?"

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya teringat…" Naruto berhenti, kemudian secepat kilat merampas sebuah kecupan singkat dari bibir Hinata yang berwarna pink dan manis bukan buatan, membuat wajah kekasihnya itu langsung dibakar warna merah membara. "…Itu."

"B-b-baka…" kata gadis itu sambil menutupi bibirnya dan berbalik, menyembunyikan wajah yang merah tersipu. "Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan dengan rona wajahku ini…?"

"Oh, mudah saja…" bisik Naruto dengan nakal sambil menangkap pinggang Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, membuat gadis itu memekik pelan saat tubuh mereka bertemu, wajah mereka kini dalam jarak berbahaya. "Ayo kemarikan bibirmu itu."

"N-Naruto-kun, hentikan~!" rengek gadis itu sambil menahan muka Naruto, yang kini memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya dengan lucu seakan berusaha mencium Hinata. Wajah gadis itu boleh saja terlihat sebal, namun nada suaranya jelas menunjukkan kalau dia harus berusaha keras agar tidak tertawa. "Naruto-kun no baka…!"

"Kh-khau chufang, bhei…!" seru Naruto ketika Hinata mencubit dan menjewer dua pipinya sampai bibir pemuda itu terentang menjadi sebuah garis mendatar. "Nffakh fholeh mhenchubith dhong…!"

"Maaf," sebuah suara yang bukan milik Naruto maupun Hinata membuat dua kekasih itu langsung membeku dalam canda kecil mereka. Memutar kepala perlahan-lahan, mereka berdua menoleh ke samping, ke arah pintu yang kini terbuka lebar.

'Oh sialan, aku lupa tadi kuncinya sudah kubuka…' rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Maafkan saya," kata pelayan perempuan yang terlihat sudah paruh baya itu, wajahnya yang cukup keibuan terlihat begitu tenang walaupun sedang menatap kemesraan pasangan di depannya. "Tapi kamar ini harus segera dibersihkan…"

"A-ah, b-baik…!" kata Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata, yang wajahnya tak bisa lebih merah lagi dari sekarang. Pemuda itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya seperti seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah, sedangkan Hinata sekarang bersembunyi di belakangnya, merasa terlalu malu untuk membalas tatapan sang pelayan. "A-anu, kami tadi cuma sedang siap-siap kok…!"

"…" ibu tersebut hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan sikap yang menurutnya perlu disebut pengertian, walaupun bagi pasangan di depannya itu malah membuat mereka makin dan makin tersipu saja. Akhirnya, tanpa banyak kata lagi, Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata dan berjalan melalui pelayan itu, namun tidak tanpa satu halangan lagi. "Ah, tunggu sebentar, Tuan dan Nona?"

"Y-ya?" Naruto sudah langsung tahu dari nada suara ibu itu bahwa ini tak akan menjadi sesuatu yang bagus, tapi kurang ajar namanya kalau dia pergi begitu saja. "Ada apa…?"

"Bolehkah saya menyarankan sesuatu?" ibu itu tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang membuat Naruto tak tenang. "Nanti, mungkin jika Anda pergi menginap di suatu tempat lain…"

"A-apa…?"

"Cobalah untuk lebih tenang di saat malam ya," dia tersenyum menggoda. "Anda tak pernah tahu, mungkin saja kamar Anda tepat berada di atas kamar istirahat untuk para pelayan…"

Kaki Naruto sudah benar-benar gatal ingin segera lari sekarang…

"…Seperti kesempatan kali ini."

"A…ah…a…" Naruto hanya bisa mangap-mangap seperti ikan arwana ketika sosok ibu itu menghilang di pintu, walaupun cekikikannya masih bergema di telinganya. Pemuda itu berbalik untuk menghadap Hinata, sangat yakin bahwa rona di wajahnya sendiri pasti bisa menandingi apa yang dimiliki gadis itu. "…Tuh kan. Sudah kubilang kita bakal ketahuan…"

"…" Hinata yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung Naruto merasa begitu malu sampai sekarang air matanya mulai keluar. "Kurasa juga begitu…"

**To be Continued…**

~••~

Baiklah, saatnya untuk peringatan kedua. Bagian angst cerita ini mungkin akan dimulai dari chap depan, mengingat cerita akan mulai bertambah serius. Doakan hamba agar bisa membawakan cerita ini sampai akhir ya.

Review chapter ini juga ya? Butuh usaha yang cukup menguras tenaga lho untuk menulis chapter ini, karena jujur saja, setiap kali menulis setidaknya 3 paragraf, hamba musti melakukan hal lain dulu untuk melenyapkan semua pikiran dan bayangan-bayangan mesum yang ada di kepala hamba, karena jika sampai hal tersebut mencapai tingkat tertentu, hasilnya DIJAMIN tak akan menyenangkan.

Seperti biasanya, terima kasih sudah membaca! Hamba sangat menunggu komentarnya!

**Galerians, out.**


	10. Epilogue

**Galerians, in.**

Oke, sudah berapa lama hamba telat? Hm? Hampir dua tahun? Oke, hamba nggak akan bikin alasan. Ini adalah sepenuhnya kesalahan hamba, dan hamba meminta maaf karenanya. Hamba tak tahu apa readers sekalian bisa memaafkan hamba yang tidak becus menulis cerita ini tapi hamba tetap ingin meminta maaf, karena telah membuat kalian semua menunggu begitu lama (jika kalian memang masih menunggu).

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, silakan menikmati!

Warning:

Abal, aneh, jelek, dan mungkin OOC

Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fiction. This crazy author gets zero profit and maximum delight from writing it. Thank you very much.

~••~

**Epilogue**

**He Always Keeps His Promises**

Naruto Uzumaki bukanlah seorang penakut. Yah, mungkin dia memang sedikit payah kalau berurusan dengan hal-hal bertajuk horor, mistik, apalagi gaib (ingus meler, gigi gemeletuk, kaki gemetaran... bisa kau bayangkan sendiri lah reaksinya), tapi setidaknya dia selalu bisa berdiri tegak setiap kali dia harus menghadapi lawan-lawannya.

Tapi pada saat ini, mau tak mau Naruto harus meragukan asumsinya tersebut.

Padahal di luar hari begitu cerah, matahari sudah bermurah hati menyebarkan cahayanya, menghangatkan semua yang ada di bawah pancaran sinarnya. Awan-awan putih serupa kapas berkelana dalam gumpalan-gumpalan kecil di bawah kanvas azure yang melingkupi segalanya, terlihat begitu empuk dan menggiurkan sampai-sampai seorang Jounin pemalas dengan potongan rambut nenas benar-benar mempertimbangkan untuk pergi ke sana dan mencoba tidur di atasnya.

Tapi situasi yang sedang dihadapi oleh Naruto sekarang benar-benar menghilangkan efek-efek positif cuaca, membuat Naruto kehilangan salah satu pilar yang bisa menyangga tekadnya. Walaupun tubuhnya bermandikan sinar matahari yang hangat, entah kenapa Naruto malah merasa sedang berendam dalam kolam es pada puncak musim dingin. Keringat dingin mengucur membasahi sekujur wajahnya dan tetes demi tetes terus berjatuhan dari ujung dagunya.

"...Jadi..." suara yang mengandung bahaya dan ancaman itu terdengar kembali, dan lagi-lagi, Naruto merasa sekelumit syaraf dan sendi tubuhnya seperti disapu oleh taifun, membuatnya oleng dan goyah. Tapi Naruto bertahan. "Bisa kau ulangi lagi kalimatmu tadi?"

~•~

Hari itu adalah hari bahagia bagi Konoha, hari di mana langit dipenuhi oleh warna-warni kembang api, hari di mana sorak sorai dan gegap gempita memenuhi hampir setiap penjuru desa, dan hari di mana kebahagiaan menjadi tema.

Hari itu, Naruto diangkat sebagai Hokage termuda sepanjang sejarah Konoha.

Walaupun hal ini telah diantisipasi sejak jauh-jauh hari, namun tetap saja terjadi kehebohan saat peristiwa resmi itu benar-benar terjadi. Bau manis arak dan sake memenuhi udara, aroma harum lagi menggiurkan berbagai jenis makanan yang tersaji gratis bagi siapapun yang menginginkan menggerayangi lubang hidung semua orang pada hari di mana tembok derajat di antara orang-orang runtuh berantakan, menyisakan hanya sesama penduduk Konoha yang tenggelam di dekapan sukacita luar biasa.

Betapa tidak? Pengangkatan Hokage Ketujuh ini tidak hanya memiliki arti perpindahan kekuasaan, namun juga sebagai pertanda berakhirnya perang dan permusuhan yang telah lama menggelayuti dunia shinobi. Hari ini, seluruh Kage berkumpul di satu desa, tak hanya demi memberikan selamat bagi sang Nanadaime tapi juga sebagai sebuah bukti titik final perselisihan yang telah memakan korban yang sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya selama beberapa dekade ini.

Kegaduhan yang menyelimuti Konohagakure menyurut dalam sekejab seiring munculnya sang Nanadaime di puncak Menara Hokage. Sosoknya yang bermandi cahaya matahari dan dibelai angin terlihat begitu agung dan mengesankan, raut wajahnya yang telah matang oleh pengalaman dan senyumnya yang kini nampak semakin menawan seakan menjadi sebuah pembuktian bahwa dia adalah seorang bocah yang telah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa.

Dan kini di tangannya tergenggam sebuah mikropon, pertanda bahwa pidato pertama sang Hokage akan segera dimulai.

...Atau setidaknya itulah sangkaan mereka semua. Karena alih-alih menyampaikan pidato, sang Nanadaime itu malah mengatakan bahwa segala hal yang rumit bukanlah keahliannya. Lagipula, dia adalah seorang pria yang lebih suka membuktikan dirinya melalui perbuatan dan bukan perkataan.

Sehabis mengatakan itu, dan seakan tak menghiraukan rasa heran dan kebingungan yang tergambar di wajah-wajah penduduknya, Naruto tiba-tiba saja melompat dan mulai pergi menuju suatu arah. Sosoknya yang dibalut jaket jingga dan jubah berwarna merah tua―yang kini sudah menjadi ciri khasnya―diikuti oleh banyak mata, dan banyak tanda tanya tentang mau pergi ke mana dan mau apa kah sang Nanadaime yang baru diangkat ini?

~•~

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, di halaman rumah utama salah satu klan dengan pengaruh tertinggi di desa: Klan Hyuuga. Dengan dua tangannya membentuk kepalan, pria yang secara tidak resmi diakui sebagai ninja terkuat di seantero jagat shinobi itu bersujud di hadapan seorang pria yang bersidekap dengan wajah cemberut sehingga membuat lipatan-lipatan keriputnya semakin terlihat.

"...Jadi..." pria dengan mata berwarna nila abu-abu dan rambut lurus sepanjang punggung itu membuka suara sambil menatap tajam-tajam pada pemuda yang bersujud di hadapannya. Suaranya dingin, tidak membiarkan sedikitpun celah bagi emosi. "Bisa kau ulangi lagi kalimatmu tadi?"

Naruto kembali mengangkat kepalanya―yang tadi ditundukkan begitu rendah sampai hampir menyentuh tanah―hingga tatapan mereka bertemu. Sadar kalau dia perlu mengumpulkan keberanian, pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu menarik napas panjang. "Aku kemari untuk meminta restu."

"...Restu." Pria yang dikenal dengan nama Hyuuga Hiashi itu mengulangi satu kata yang menjadi pikiran utama kalimat Naruto, seakan-akan kata itu terasa asing di lidahnya. Setelah melihat anggukan Naruto, Hiashi menutup matanya, dan untuk sesaat, ada kesunyian yang menyesakkan.

Dia sebenarnya sudah tahu apa sebenarnya maksud Naruto, tapi toh tak ada salahnya memastikan. "Untuk?"

Naruto sampai harus menelan ludah dua kali. "M-m-menikahi... p-p-putrimu."

Dalam hati, Naruto menampar dirinya sendiri. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh ayah dan ibunya di alam sana kalau mereka melihat anak mereka yang biasanya selalu blak-blakan kini malah bicara gagu di hadapan sang ayah mertua?

...Oke, mungkin di sini perlu koreksi. CALON ayah mertua.

Sementara itu, si bapak yang sedari tadi diam saja tiba-tiba saja menjentikkan jarinya. Dalam sekejab, sebentuk bayangan berkelebat dan detik berikutnya Hyuuga Neji telah muncul di hadapannya.

"Ya, Hiashi-sama?"

"Neji," dari nada suara itu saja hati Naruto sudah kebat-kebit. "Bisa tolong ambilkan 'benda itu'?"

Wajah Neji nampak kalem-kalem saja seakan dia sudah mengetahui ini sejak lama. Walaupun dia sempat juga melempar pandangan kasihan pada Naruto. "Baik, Hiashi-sama."

Naruto yang masih bersujud di tanah memandang Hiashi dengan kebingungan sepeninggal Neji. Apa yang dimaksud 'benda itu'? Sake untuk perayaan? Atau mungkinkah harta pusaka yang ingin diwariskan? Atau jangan-jangan surat nikah?

Mata birunya langsung melebar ketika sosok Neji muncul kembali dalam pandangan.

Ohh, coba lihat itu, sodara-sodara, ternyata dia membawa pedang.

"Em, Neji? Kenapa kau membawa pedang itu?" suara Naruto terdengar gugup. "Kenapa kau menyerahkannya ke Hiashi-san? Eh, Hiashi-san? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Kenapa kau berjalan ke sini? Kenapa kau mencabut pedang itu?"

Hanya perlu sepersekian detik sebelum seluruh penduduk Konoha tiba-tiba disuguhi pemandangan Hokage termuda mereka kini berlarian di atas atap rumah, dikejar-kejar oleh seorang bapak yang mengayun-ayunkan pedangnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"KUBUNUH KAU, DASAR MAKHLUK PIRANG BERKUMIS SIALAN!"

"GYAAA! T-TOLONG! SIAPAPUN, TOLONG AKU!"

Sementara itu di halaman rumah utama klan Hyuuga, sepeninggal kedua lelaki yang kini dengan mesranya berkejar-kejaran di atas atap rumah itu, Neji menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia berbalik, sebelum melemparkan pertanyaan pada seorang wanita yang kini berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa kau tidak merasa kita perlu menyelamatkannya? Kalau kau tanya pendapatku, sepertinya ayahmu benar-benar berniat membunuhnya."

"Oh, kurasa itu tidak perlu," wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna nila itu menjawab lembut sambil melihat ke arah sosok pria berambut pirang yang kini mati-matian menghindari maut di kejauhan. "Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja."

Neji melirik tangan kiri gadis itu, seberkas senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau benar-benar percaya padanya ya, Hinata."

"Tentu saja," Hinata menjawab sambil tersenyum. Tangan kirinya bergerak naik sebelum berhenti di perutnya yang mulai membesar, mengakibatkan sekerling cahaya mentari terpantul dari cincin yang terpasang di jari manisnya. "Karena dia sudah berjanji akan menjadi ayah yang baik dari anak ini."

"Dan kita tahu kalau Naruto selalu menepati janjinya, ya kan?"

**The End**

**~0~**

**-Aku adalah Milikmu-**

**A Work of Romance by The Wacky Author**

**June 2012**

**That's it, folks! This is the end of fic 'Aku adalah Milikmu'! Hamba sangat berharap ini bisa memuaskan sedikit dari dahaga yang telah 2 tahun hamba bebankan pada kalian. Terima kasih untuk semua review yang telah kalian anugerahkan pada hamba. Terima kasih untuk semuanya.**

**Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi. Di waktu yang lain. Melalui fic yang lain.**

**Galerians, out and over.**


End file.
